Bard Moon Rising
by DarkDragonDave
Summary: The last and final chapter. The Music Always Stops. For those of you who are reading this, for whatever reason, it has been updated... mostly.
1. Chapter 1: Send in the Clown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Negima. Also, I actually owe people money so don't sue, you'll end up with less than nothing.

**Authors Notes: **If the actions of "The Clown" make you mad or he comes off as a complete arse, then good, he's done his job. I've played a lot of D&D and have many good characters lying about that have died (or are undead) and know how they work. So with a few minor tweaks to fit the universe they now happen to reside (in this case Negima) they can work well. This time around I'm using Peten Falson and "The Clown." And for future reference, if you're reading anything of mine and someone says the names "Kaiser" or "Madrix," very bad things are about to, or will, happen.

I also wrote this based on the information I know. If something is wrong, such as bedrooms in the wrong place or something on that order, I duly apologize.

**Negima: Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter One: Send in the Clown**

Asuna slept comfortably. Her paper route was in a few hours so she wanted, subconsciously; get as much sleep as possible. But as she rolled over, something lilted into her ears. The sound traveled down her aural canal and triggered her inner ear which, in turn, sent a signal to her brain and woke her up. She reluctantly opened her eyes and checked her clock. 3 a.m. was a horrible time for someone to be playing the violin. She decided to yell at Ayaka later. In the morning, that'd be better. Sleep settled in again.

Music also trickled into Yue's ear. She tried to look around as best she could, considering the pitch black that enshrouded the room. A sound this faint shouldn't carry through the walls and no one in the room could play the violin. Either way it didn't matter because the music had stopped. Eventually sleep took her once again.

---

In the morning, as Asuna delivered papers and pondered various ways of yelling at Ayaka, her attention waned and she walked right into someone. Her balance faltered and she fell down. After thinking about Ayaka she was about to unload all over whoever was in her path. But as she looked up she thought she had seen Takahata. Her face was about to turn red when the sun obscuring her vision was itself obscured by a cloud which gave her a better view.

"I'm sorry." The felled girl apologized."I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem." The person said. "Although, I must say, daydreaming this early in the morning... Can't bode well for the rest of the day. Need a hand up?" The man leaned in and offered a hand up. He had an accent but Asuna couldn't place it.

He had short, red hair, the same color as Asuna's'. He had the start of a chin goatee, which was likely what threw Asuna off, and blue eyes. Black leather gloves clad his hands. Under his red vest was a ruffled white shirt. Below that he wore grey slacks and black leather oxfords. The man's grey suit coat was slung over his left shoulder, held in place by his left hand.

Asuna grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Thank you. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Forget about it. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Peten Falson. And may I ask what your name is young lady?"

"Asuna Kagurazaka, sir." Asuna answered.

"Well, Asuna-san, I don't want to keep you from your job any longer, but I believe it to be an incredible stroke of luck to run into a girl of your age." Asuna felt really creeped out. "I hope I'm correct in assuming you go to school at Mahora Academy."

Asuna was reluctant with her answer. "You are."

Peten looked relieved. "Good… Then can you tell me where it's at? I'm the new music instructor, and when I took the job I neglected to ask where the school was." He admitted, embarrassed.

After Asuna finished laughing, she pointed out where Mahora was located. "Good luck with the new job." She said as she waved him goodbye.

"Thanks and good luck with yours." Peten said. He waved back.

"I guess he's not too bad… but, what's up with that accent?" Asuna thought.

---

Negi and Chamo were having a nice morning chat before the morning rush.

"I tell you, Aniki, I'm tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Negi fastened his belt. "Why's that?"

"I think some inconsiderate jerk had their radio on last night." Chamo answered. "I'm taking the day off." He flopped back in bed and yawned.

"That's a little harsh don't you think? I didn't hear anything last night." Negi put on his green jacket and adjusted his tie.

"Hurry up, Negi! We're late." The distant voice of Asuna commanded.

Konoka looked down in disappointment. "Every day…"

Negi quickly grabbed everything he needed, threw it in his briefcase and, with Konoka and Asuna, rushed out of the dorms.

---

Later, as they rushed to class with the rest of the wave of humanity, they came across Kaede. She was hustling along with the rest of the crowd.

"Good Moring, Kaede-san." greeted Negi.

Kaede looked round to look at Negi. "Good morning." She looked back at where she was going. "Hey, did you guys hear music last night?"

"I did." answered Asuna. "In fact I was going to ask Ayaka about it. That was clearly a violin.

Negi was feeling brave. "And by ask do you mean, 'yell at.'"

Asuna looked miffed. "No. Besides, you watch, she'll blow it out of proportion."

Everyone slowed down as thy approached the class buildings. As Negi looked at Asuna he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was sitting on the edge of the roof of one of the buildings. The person's legs dangled down over the edge like they were sitting in a tall chair. Because of the distance Negi couldn't quite make out any details. He looked back at Asuna. "Asuna, who is that up there?" He motioned to the top of the building where no one was.

Asuna looked to where Negi pointed. "I don't see anyone."

"Huh? But… There was."

"I hope you didn't screw up a you-know-what again." Asuna said. "Something bad always happens when you do."

---

In class 3-A, Ayaka was getting the third degree from everyone, except Natsumi and Chizuru, Evangeline, and Chachamaru. Natsumi and Chizuru had elected to defend Ayaka, knowing full well her innocence.

"She wasn't playing last night, I swear." Natsumi said.

Chizuru spoke up too. "She was asleep all night."

"Why would I do something like that?" asked Ayaka.

Asuna barged into the classroom. "Ayaka!"

A look of disgust landed on Ayaka's face, like a piece of meat landing on a tile floor. "Oh great. 3-A's resident chimpanzee."

"What was that?!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ayaka apologized. "That was an insult to chimpanzees."

"That did it!" Asuna erupted. She slapped her stuff down on Negi's desk and grabbed the nearest clump of Ayaka's hair. Ayaka followed up by grabbing Asuna's hair.

"Please stop!" Negi begged. The tug-o-war continued unabated.

Chizuru and Natsumi took their safety into their own hands by stepping in. "Enough now!" Chizuru said. "Ayaka-san had nothing to do with what you're thinking." Asuna released her iron grip. "We heard it too." Ayaka released as well.

"Thank you, Chizuru-san," Negi said, "and you as well, Natsumi-san."

"No problem." Natsumi said.

"You're welcome, Negi-sensei." Chizuru replied.

Asuna picked up her books and avoided looking at Ayaka as she went to her desk and sat down. Negi proceeded to his desk and prepared for homeroom.

"Good morning, everyone." Negi said.

All the students bowed. "Good morning, Negi-sensei."

---

Later in the afternoon, Headmaster Konoe had to give someone a minor reprimand. Being late on your first day was acceptable, normal really, but it'd be best not to let this become a full blown problem. He seemed flighty especially after their first meeting. Come on, is grand-daughter is a nice girl. Somewhere along his amblings, Negi had joined him. "Good afternoon, Negi-kun."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster Konoe."

"Have you met our new music teacher?"

Negi shook his head. "No I haven't."

"Well I'm going to speak with him, so why don't you come along."

"Okay." Negi agreed. He realized they were headed to the same room anyway.

They eventually made their way to the Teacher's Workroom. "Peten-san." The old man opened the door and went in.

The red haired man looked up from his work. "I know what this is about and I'm sorry. But this place is rather large and imposing. It's very hard to get around."

"So you know you were late then. I won't speak of it any further on it. But while I'm here I'd like you to meet our youngest faculty member. Peten-san this is Negi Springfield-san."

Peten seemed to choke slightly. It passed in the blink of an eye. "So you're the famous Negi Springfield. I've heard quite a bit about you from our fellow coworkers." He leaned in closer to Negi and spoke quietly. "Shizuna-san has a good opinion of you." Peten sat up.

Negi blushed a little. "I- Well…"

"Peten-san, quit embarrassing Negi-kun." The Headmaster cajoled. "And Negi-kun, Peten is a little like you. He's from Scotland. Edinburgh, wasn't it?" Peten indicated that was correct. "He graduated at 14 from a bardic college and played in the London Philharmonic until he was 20. It's also said that he's mastered every known musical instrument."

Negi was astounded. "Is that true?"

"Not to tout my own accomplishments, but yes, it is." Peten said. "Once you learn one from a group it's usually just a small matter of placement and movement. At least for me it is. But I'd like to think my greatest accomplishment is becoming a teacher. I figured I won't be around forever so why not pass along the knowledge. How about you?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Negi answered

Peten leaned back with his hands behind his head."I don't know, but being a wizard at your age? I'd say that was pretty grand, wouldn't you?"

"Wha-?! How do you…"

"Oh! I neglected to tell you," Konoe said, "He knows about wizards. He was going to become a wizard at about your age."

"Yeah but things didn't exactly pan out that way. When it comes to magic I've got a thick skull." Peten knocked himself in the head. He turned to his right and put some papers in a folder. "Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have a class to get to." He stood up and left the room.

"I hope you'll excuse me too." Konoe said to Negi. "I have other business to attend to while I'm here." The old man walked over o another part of the room to talk to another teacher.

Negi went and sat at his own desk.

---

Later that evening, just after the sun had set, found Negi walking to Evangeline's house. Chamo was riding on his shoulder, rested fully from his sleepless night last night. Also with Negi was his ever present staff. As the boy walked along the wind, warm and inviting, caused him to relax. Perhaps a bit too much. He closed his eyes, which is something you should never do while you walk. With his eyes closed he didn't see who he bumped into.

"Ow." Negi said as he landed. He looked at who he had walked into. Chamo rolled farther away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Negi-sensei." apologized Yue.

"No," Negi said as he stood up, "it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Chamo returned to Negi's shoulder. Negi offered Yue a hand up. Yue's cheeks became slightly redder at the gesture. She accepted and he helped her up.

The wind kicked up and rustled the leaves of the nearby trees. Negi, Yue, and Chamo didn't see the figure fly up into the trees near them. As far the figure was concerned their inane chatter had gone on long enough. It finally spoke. "Wah-hahaha!" The laugh sounded like it was run through a reverberator, making it sound mechanical.

All three non-tree bystanders turned to the voice. The figure standing in the tree wore a clown outfit. The left side of the whole outfit, except the cap, was sky blue. The right side was white with a blue diamond pattern. On the hands of the figure were black gloves. It wore black, pointy-toed elf shoes that ended in white puffballs instead of points.

On the head it wore a unique jester's cap. The cap had two sides and therefore had two points. The left side was white and the right side was sky blue. Both points were really long, starting at the head and ending at knee length. Both points ended in white puffballs like the shoes.

But, by far, the most disturbing feature was the mask. It was a full face mask that had no more than three colors on it. The upper half, around the eyes over the top half of the bridge of the nose and the whole forehead, was pure black. Save for two white circles where the eyes would be. The lower half was snow white and had a line drawing of a pointy toothed smile on it, the kind of smile you'd draw on a shark. The smile stretched across the mask from left to right. From the bottom center of the eyes to the smile below ran two, thick, red stripes, one per eye, as if the mask had cried blood.

"I've come for Negi Springfield!" The reverberated voice said. Even with the distortion the three of them could tell it was male.

"Why? Who are you?" Negi asked. He moved in between Yue and the clown in the tree.

"All," The clown jumped and landed right in front of Negi, bowing to reduce the height difference, "of that in good time." With a flick of his wrist, the clown produced a spray can and sprayed the contents into Negi's face. The cloud of gas wafted into Chamo's face as well. A deep slumber fell over both of them.

"Hey! What do you think-" before Yue could finish, she received a face full of sleep, "you're do-ing? Yue drifted off to sleep. An indeterminate amount of time later she woke up at the request of Kaede. "Negi?!" She looked around but didn't see him. The sun had set and the moon was full. She had been out for a while.

"What's the matter? What about Negi? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Kaede asked.

"No." Yue answered. She stood up and spotted Chamo. "I think someone took him." Yue picked up the still KO'd Chamo.

"Took him?" Kaede asked. Her voice had a sense of urgency. "What did the culprit look like?"

---

The clown hauled Negi through the trees. He stepped over random shrubbery and around trees. "I'd really like to fly, but I don't know how much longer he'll be out." He muttered as he put Negi down.

He snapped with his right hand which seemed to cause a trumpet to appear out of thin air. He placed the trumpet to the mouth of the mask. Even though it should not have worked, it did. The horn produced a single wavering note that seemed to hang in the air. The clown listened intently and heard a discrepancy. With a quick twist, the clown faced his pursuer.

"And what were you going to with Negi-boya, eh?" Evangeline asked. Chachamaru stood beside her as usual.

The clown made the trumpet disappear and put a finger on his chin. "I really don't see where that is any of your business."

"He is my 'student' as it were. I can't very well let you take him." explained Eva.

"Hmm…" the clown pondered. "Ha ha ha ha. And he is my prisoner, which leaves us with one heck of a conundrum. But I really don't care about you or your opinion… so… later." The clown picked up Negi and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and started walking off again.

"Chachamaru," Evangeline ordered, "stop him."

Chachamaru ran towards the clown and missed with her jab. The clown tossed Negi to one side, and did a quick spin to end up behind her. Chachamaru tried a roundhouse kick on him, but he ducked and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her foot out but she quickly recovered and made a few more kicks which the clown simply back flipped to avoid.

Evangeline started. "Lic lac la lac lilac."

The clown heard it and reached into the frill of his left cuff while dodging Chachamaru.

Evangeline continued. "Veniant spiritus glaciales-"

The clown pulled a red ball from his cuff about the size of a golf ball while moving to avoid Chachamaru's attacks.

"Obscurants, cum obscurantioni flet-" Evangeline seen the ball as the clown held it up to her as he landed. "Tepestas nivalis-" The clown clapped his hands together with the ball in between them. When he separated his hands the ball was gone. Evangeline continued on, almost finished. "Nivis tem-fuhnah."

"Eh heh he heh heh heh." The clown laughed.

Evangeline reached into her mouth and pulled out a red foam rubber ball. "Veniant spiritus glaciales-" Once again the clown pulled a foam rubber ball from his cuff, a green one this time, and clapped his hands together. Once again when he separated them, the ball was missing. "Obsununus, um." She pulled a green foam rubber ball out of her mouth. She threw it out into the trees. "How many of those do you have?"

"Enough. We done here? I'm bored." The clown yawned. "I've already proved I can block your spell casting and your metal girlfriend can't land a hit on me. Useless." He hefted Negi once more and again proceeded to walk off.

"Negi-sensei…" Chachamaru muttered. She fired up her jets and, at top speed, sped forwards.

The clown turned while dropping Negi safely off to one side. With an inhuman amount of speed he grabbed both of her arms and braced his left foot against her abdomen. The clown shifted his weight to his back and took Chachamaru with him. Chachamaru felt the monkey flip even more because of her jets, and ended up landing in the dirt on her back. Before she landed she turned off her jets.

The clown drew out four knives, two per hand, with another flick of his wrist. With another couple of quick movements he threw them all at Chachamaru. She could see them coming at her as if time had slowed, but there was nothing she could do because she'd have to stand first. "I'm sorry Negi." she thought.

The knives flew off in random directions as if something had collided with them because, in fact, something did. "Hold it right there!" demanded the possessor of the kunais that knocked the knives off course. The clown looked and saw Kaede, Yue, and Chamo approach.

"Well well." The clown laughed. "This is has become a regular party." His tone changed, "I don't do parties."

"What are you going to do with Negi-bozu?" Kaede asked.

Chamo hopped down and ran to Negi. Before he could get close, another knife stopped him by stabbing into the ground immediately in front of him. Chamo exclaimed and could have sworn he lost a few hairs.

"The question of the day apparently…" The clown said. "One I don't intend on answering yet, if at all, thanks." Chachamaru stood up and dusted herself off. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be and I'm taking Shortpie there with me."

All four girls and Chamo surrounded Negi. They were ready to fight the clown off by any means necessary.

"Hmm…" The clown was thinking.

"Before we commence beating the hell out of you," Evangeline asked, "who are you, what is your name?"

"Why do you care?" The clown asked Eva.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just curious."

The clown snapped the fingers on his right hand and his trumpet reappeared. He placed to the smile of the mask again.

Evangeline whispered. "Frigerans-"

The clown produced a screaming shockwave that caused everyone who wasn't playing or mechanical to hold their ears. The sound continued and grew stronger. The clown moved forward and swept across with the trumpet. The sound waves knocked those who were guarding Negi back. The force became loud enough that it peeled the bark off the trees it hit.

Negi finally started to open his eyes.

The clown's music stopped and he made the instrument nonexistent. "Looks like it's wearing off. I've wasted too much time here." He lifted Negi up by the arms. "Come on, _Negi-kun_," he said the name sarcastically, "we've got a date to keep." He did the sack of potatoes things again and ran off.

Kaede and the others stood up. The ninja ran after the clown.

"Chachamaru," Evangeline ordered, "follow him."

"You should know, master, that I've suffered 20 structural damage from the sound wave and my left arm is not functioning." Chachamaru stated. She followed orders any way and gave chase.

"If you know what's best for you you'll head back." Evangeline said. She looked at Yue and Chamo. "Don't worry. We can take care of this fool." She ran after the clown as well.

---

"Let go of me right this instant!" Negi demanded. He started reciting his release when he got a painful thumb in his side. "Ouch."

"Shut it." suggested the clown. He could tell someone was approaching him from behind. "I hate persistent people…" he muttered. Negi tried his release again and got an even more painful thumb in his side. "For such a smart kid you sure do learn slowly."

Kaede realized she would have to be swift and accurate in her attack. She had six shuriken ready and threw three of them. The clown seemed to lift off the ground ever so slightly, so as not to be noticed that he did, and spun fast enough he became a sky blue and white blur. He only spun to knock the shuriken away. "What a pain in the butt." Kaede thought.

Negi had gotten used to his situation and decided to get a better look around. He ducked a branch.

Chachamaru caught up with Kaede and used her jets to fly forward and chop blocked the clown. Before Negi hit the ground Chachamaru caught him. The clown tumbled and turned it into a forward summersault. He jumped and turned to face his pursuers. He produced three more rubber balls, all red, and started juggling them. Evangeline, who brought up the rear, joined them.

"Well, now that we've narrowed the field…" The clown eyes flashed. "Let me tell you a story. Long ago the village of Enlin, there lived a greedy mayor. With the taxes he collected he had amassed a fair bit of gold." Eva, Kaede, and Negi fell into a trance like state. It continued while the clown spoke. "…hired a powerful wizard to craft him a 'Ring of Invisibility' that would…"

Chachamaru didn't move because she had not been ordered to and he wasn't actually doing anything. Or so she thought.

"…shortchanged the wizard by refusing to pay all he owed because the wizard was a day late. This angered the wizard and he placed a curse upon the mayor which gave him what he wanted. Invisibility and a little something extra, silence. The mayor was never seen or heard from again, replaced, and eventually died without anyone knowing it." He put the balls away.

The three non-clown humans snapped out of it. Evangeline shook her head. "That was pointless."

The clown started running again, this time without Negi. Kaede felt something brush by her. She didn't see or hear anything so she disregarded it and chased after the clown with the others.

"You know…" The clown said as he started running backwards. "The story did have a point to it." Chachamaru flew faster and reach out with her right hand. She grabbed the clown and… Nothing. "It's," he said as Chachamaru touched him, "about a man who was never there." The clown faded away.

"What the!" exclaimed Evangeline.

Chachamaru looked at her hand. "How?" She processed for a second longer then turned to Negi. "Are you okay, Negi-sensei?"

"I'm fine." He answered. "My side hurts a little though."

"As he ran away, I felt something brush by me." Kaede said.

"It was him." Eva observed. "That stupid little story was a spell meant to distract us. There's no point now. He's gotten away." She turned to Negi. "Who did you anger?"

"I didn't do anything… I swear." Negi answered.

"Either way, someone is after you. He's gotten tired; otherwise we'd still be fighting him. I say we head back in case I'm wrong."

The other three agreed with her and started heading back.

---

A figure splashed up from the trees like a dolphin breaching the surface of the ocean, but instead of splashing down it continued gaining altitude. It was the clown from before, silhouetted against the full moon. He lifted his mask but his face remained hidden by darkness. "Just great! Perfect!" He yelled. The clown continued to shout for a few more seconds out of rage. He picked up speed towards town.

---

Yue ran as far as she could. Chamo hung to her shoulder. "Listen, I'd carry you if I could but there's no way."

"That's fine. I understand." Yue said. A nearby bench provided a place to catch her breath. After a short break she got up and walked. It wasn't running but it was better than nothing. Fortunately she was close to the dorms. Still far enough to be a problem, but at least she was in a place where someone might come along. She continued walking and looking. Yes, it was dark out but someone had to be about. Standing at the entrance, having a nice chat, was Akira Okochi and Ako Izumi. Better than nothing. "Help!" she shouted.

Ako and Akira stopped talking and rushed over to Yue. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Someone abducted Negi." Yue answered. "Call Asuna she'll know what to do."

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?" Ako asked.

"Just trust me. Call Asuna." Yue said. "Of all the days to leave my phone in my room."

Ako got out her phone and started dialing.

---

Asuna and Konoka sat at the table watching television. The show wasn't important to the story nor was it any good. Its only relevance was to be played out in Asuna's next comment, after which it'll probably be forgotten by the end of the chapter. But now that I've said that you're going to try your best to remember it aren't you? Just trust me, it's not important.

"This show is dumb. Can we find something else?" asked Asuna.

Konoka picked up the remote and pressed the button to go up one channel and at that exact moment Asuna's phone rang. Konoka exclaimed as it caught her off guard.

Asuna opened her phone and seen it was Ako calling. "Why would Ako call me?" She answered, "Hello?"

"Asuna," Ako replied, "something bad has happened."

"What?" Asuna asked. Konoka looked on silently.

"Someone's abducted Negi."

Asuna's heartbeat quickened. "Who?" She stood up.

"I don't know. I heard it from Yue."

"Let me speak to her." A quite voice ordered. "Asuna?" The voice of Yue asked louder.

"What's going on?"

"Someone dressed like a clown attacked Negi and me with some kind of sleep spray. He took Negi and wandered off with him. Kaede woke me up later and we ended up catching up with him."

"And?"

"When we got there Evangeline and Chachamaru were already fighting him. After a concussive blast from a trumpet that knocked everyone back, he grabbed Negi and ran off again. However Chachamaru, Evangeline, and Kaede went after him." explained Yue.

Asuna relaxed a little. With that kind of force she felt bad for the clown. "I'm-"

"Asuna?"

"What?"

"It's okay. They've returned."

"Good. Where are you?"

"Right outside the dorms."

"I'm coming down then." Asuna ended the call and shut her phone.

"What's going on?" Konoka asked. She had waited patiently through the entire call.

"Negi was kidnapped."

"Wha?!" Konoka panicked. "Why are we sitting here?" Konoka sat up and started flailing about nervously.

"Konoka."

Konoka flailed on.

"Konoka!" Asuna shouted. Konoka stopped. "He's fine. Kaede, Evangeline, and Chachamaru rescued him."

Konoka exhaled deeply. "Good."

"They're right outside. Let's go."

---

The dorm came into sight as the clown fighters walked back. Negi waved to Yue, Ako, and Akira. Ako and Akira ran to Negi. Yue closed Ako's phone and decided to walk to Negi, she couldn't bring herself to run. "I'm glad you're okay." She handed Ako back her phone.

Chamo hopped from Yue to Negi.

"Yep, our little Negi-bozu's perfectly okay." Kaede said. "However the clown got away, so just to be safe, keep an eye out."

"Come on boya, you've proved you're okay, you were headed to my place anyway." Eva said.

"Asuna's coming down. I called her about this. She'd probably like to see for herself" Yue said.

"I really wish you wouldn't have. She's going to be mad.

"Don't forget. I was attacked too. She'd have to be mad at me as well."

"Whenever lovey-dovey hour is over, you're mine." Evangeline said while tugging at Negi's tie.

"Maybe I would have been better off with the clown" Negi thought.

Ako leaned over to Akira and whispered in her ear. "Those two aren't… You know, are they?"

Akira replied in a hushed tone. "I don't know."

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Asuna made it out of the building with Konoka right behind her. "What the heck Negi? Are you all right?" Konoka showed her concern by hugging him instead.

"I'm fine really. My side hurts a little though." Negi said.

Ever so faintly the sound of a bagpipe could be heard. Everyone, some of which that were already on edge, turned. In the distance, under the streetlights, Peten played. He looked up every now and then to make sure he wasn't going to walk into something. Seemingly, Negi and the others didn't register with him. His expression was that of deep thought.

Kaede looked like she had indigestion. Such a grating noise.

The music stopped and Peten squeezed the lat bits of air out of the bag producing several off key notes. He exhaled and walked along the path he'd been following which lead right past the dorms. Not much later he noticed Negi and the others.

"Hi Peten-san." Negi said.

"Hey Negi-kun. Oh Asuna-san. Nice to see you again" Peten said.

"Hi Peten-san." Asuna said.

"By all means, call me Peten." He reacted when he saw Konoka. "It's you."

"What about me?" Konoka asked.

Peten chuckled. "I'm sorry. When I first arrived this morning your grandfather, after getting the basic stuff out of the way, wanted to know if I wanted to be in an O-mimai with his granddaughter. He then showed me your picture."

"He did what?!" Konoka was embarrassed. "What did you say?"

"Yes" Peten replied. Konoka turned red. The others expressions changed as well. "Then I did what I should have done first and asked exactly what an O-mimai was. And I was embarrassed. I'm originally from Scotland, so I thought he was talking about a car or maybe a restaurant. But I was wrong."

"What did you do then?" Konoka asked. Peten could tell she was sad.

"Don't worry. I talked my way out of it." Peten said. "As for why he'd ask me, I can only figure that it's that I'm not much older than you, right about seven years."

"Oh good." Konoka said relieved. "I don't like them."

"Besides, it looks like you already got a boyfriend there." Peten looked around. "Seems like you're quite the lady-killer there Negi, eh."

"He's not my boyfriend." Konoka giggled. "He's our teacher.

"Oh. Well I'll see you later, kids." Peten walked off. "Man, did I ever walk off course." He said. He looked around, turned, and headed in a new direction. When he was out of line of sight he gave a big smile and laughed.

When he was out off ear shot Kaede voiced her opinion. "I dislike the bagpipe."

"Who doesn't?" asked Ako. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." Akira also said her goodbye and went in with Ako. Kaede and Yue went in too. Konoka was next.

"You coming, Negi?" Asuna asked.

Before Negi could answer his decision was made for him. "He'll be coming with me as part of his training." Eva said. "With that clown about I don't want him taking Negi."

"Thanks for your concern." Negi said.

"I am concerned… About myself. If that clown walks of with you, I'll be stuck here forever." Evangeline said. "Come on. We're leaving." Chachamaru and her started walking off.

"Hurry up, Aniki, or she'll leave you behind." Chamo said.

"Right. See you tomorrow Asuna." Negi said.

---

Someone picked up a phone and pressed quite a few numbers. "Good thing I'm not paying the bill." 

After a few moments of silence the phone on the other end started ringing. Click. "Hello."

"It me."

"Did you get the kid?"

"No. I almost had him but I got attacked by a robot, a ninja, and a vampire… I think."

The voice on the other end rustled through some papers. "Get me a picture and you reward could be greater, but keep in mind, as of now, you have 30 days. After that you'll be seen as a traitor yourself and an execution order will be sent out. Are we clear?"

"Yes we are." Click. "It's you or me Negi Springfield."

**End Chapter One**

---

**Author's Afterthoughts:** Well this is my first, available outside notebooks I own, fanfic. So whad'ya think. Good? (I hope.) Bad? (Nooo!) Anyway, let me know. If you did like it, unfortunately it might be a while before I can update. I don't have a computer, I'm currently borrowing Midnights laptop, and I still write everything in a notebook and then transfer it to his computer via my slow typing skills. (I couldn't crack 17wpm in my old typing class) I have most of Chapter 2 wrote, all I need is time. Lots of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Gallery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima. I continue to owe money to various sources so suing me would be useless. I do own Peten and "The Clown." So hands off.

**Authors Ramblings: **Three things:

_One_: I'm sorry about the wait. What can I say… I'm an irrepressible slacker.

_Two_: Peten and "The Clown" were originally created within the sphere of _Dungeons & Dragons_. D&D uses the d20 gaming system and is property of Wizards of the Coast, which is in turn owned by Hasbro. I don't know if anything from that will come up, or if it matters, but I thought it'd be best if I did this to cover my own butt.

_Three_; Again. I wrote this based on the information I know. If something is wrong, such as bedrooms in the wrong place or something on that order, I duly apologize.

**Negima: Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter Two: Shooting Gallery**

The hour or day, depending on where one might be located and who your party may have included, after Negi's training. If your party had included a vampire, a robot, and an ermine, then congratulations, you were Negi. Unfortunately you were also getting reprimanded. That'll teach you. You know you really should stop doing whatever it was you were doing.

"That was pathetic." Evangeline scolded. "_You_ don't have forever to learn this you know."

"I think I did quite well considering I was alone." Negi praised himself.

Evangeline pointed at Negi. To get her_ point _across, maybe? "Don't go making excuses. That kind of soft thinking will only hinder you." She reached into the closet she had bee standing in front of. "I don't have another bed, only a couch." After a few moments of rustling about she re-emerged with a blanket and a pillow.

"That's fine." Negi replied as Evangeline handed him both items. He went over to Eva's couch to get ready to sleep. Later that night, as he slept, he had a dream. He didn't know it was being influenced. An impulse planted during his clown enforced imprisonment.

---

Negi stood in front of his class. He was lecturing them over double negatives when the slightest note from a violin played. It went unnoticed. As he continued, a second, louder, note sounded out and sustained itself for a brief moment of time. After it was done, the entire class stood up.

"Yes? Is something going on?" Negi asked, confused.

The class let out with uproarious laughter. They eventually stopped laughing but the sound continued. The sound echoed out and the class all put on masks that resembled the clown's mask. They all crossed their arms in front of themselves. Negi noticed that they all had knives in their hands. Everyone had a clear shot and simultaneously threw their knives. They struck-

---

Negi exclaimed as he bolted up. His breathing had become faster and his heart rate increased. He struggled to look around but it was to dark and out of focus to see anything. Soon everything slowed back to normal. "Just a nightmare."

--

Several hours later, Evangeline was in a lucid state. The in-between realm of sleep and the waking world. She wasn't finished with her dream when she moved to this new state and the dream didn't end. Her eyes were open but the image they sent to her brain seemed to congrue with the dream she was having. The dream was about Nagi. The was something she always wanted to do but he'd always say no or come up with a cheesy one-liner. However this time he gave no protest.

She leaned in and kissed him.

Something did not quite register properly. A sense of touch that shouldn't have been. She blinked a few time and finally woke. Upon realizing what she saw, Evangeline shrieked. The shriek woke Negi up to see Evangeline and feel a foot shove him out onto the floor. Eva was red with a potent combination of rage and embarrassment. "What the hell were you doing, Negi?"

"Huh?" Negi asked as he sat up.

"I asked you what you were doing in my bed."

"I'm sorry. I had a nightmare. It must have caused me to sleepwalk."

Before Evangeline could say anything there came a loud knock at the door. Usually Chachamaru would have answered it but a second knock sounded out. Evangeline quickly got out of bed and went to answer the door. On the other side was someone she didn't want to see. As Negi started to get ready to leave, he heard a scuffle followed by silence and the whirring of a camera shutter. He rushed down to emptiness and an open door. "Evangeline? Chachamaru?" He walked to the open door where he found a note and a photo. He quickly read the note.

_Negi,_

_I've got your girlfriends, Fang and Foilpanties. I'll gladly trade their freedom for yours. Come to the location given in the photo by 1300 hours or I'll find something else to do, and I must say, that I'm feeling a little destructive._

_Tick tock, Shortpants._

The photo had the old clock tower in the background and an arm holding the clowns mask in the foreground.

Negi looked at the clock. It was only 7:24 in the morning. "Why did he give me such a large amount of time to prepare?" He shook his head. "No time to think about it. Evangeline and Chachamaru are in danger." He ran to the couch. "Wake up Chamo!"

Chamo rolled over and half-opened one sleepy eye. "Wha?"

"That clown's taken Evangeline and Chachamaru." Negi said in a hurried panic.

Chamo sat up. "How could he have taken them? Who the hell is this guy?"

"I don't know, but he wants me at the old clock tower by one."

---

Consciousness returned to Evangeline. She tried looking around but found she couldn't move her head. From her guess, she was looking at a dirty old ceiling. When she tried to move her limbs it took all she had to barely wiggle them. "Is it some kind of paralysis spell?"

"I seen you move." A familiar voice said, the voice of the clown. His face was overly large, or so it seemed to Evangeline. "I'll take that as you're awake. And I'll also figure that you're wondering, 'Why can't I move?' Here. I'll show you." His face moved out of Evangeline's line of sight.

"What's he doing?" Evangeline thought. She was afraid, something she didn't like to admit.

"Miss me?" The clown asked. "Don't answer that, of course you did. Here you go." The clown held a mirror where Eva could see it. In the mirror, Evangeline saw a perfect explanation as to why she couldn't move. Stumpy arms, stumpy legs, small body… She'd been turned into a plush doll. "You're a very cute doll, I must say. And when I sent your photo to my superiors, I was quite surprised to find out who you really are, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." The clown said. The reverberator his voice went through was starting to irritate her.

Something drew the clown's attention. " Just a moment." He said as he held up his index finger. He left once again and like before he returned just over a moment later. "I'm back," A Chachamaru doll came into view, "and I brought Foilpanties with me. You'll also be glad to know that if Negi doesn't show up by one in the afternoon, I plan on dumping you in the lake… Or a fire… One of the two. Maybe a bomb. I haven't decided yet. It really depends on how much fun I want to have." He laughed. The clown then picked up the Eva doll. "Now it's a matter of waiting." To pass the time he juggled them both.

While getting tossed around and being both very, very, angry and scared; Evangeline thought of something. Not particularly useful in her situation, but still, it was the key to their predicament. She thought back to her reflection in the mirror and seeing Chachamaru doll. Around their necks… They were wearing the same pendant. She knew the name, it was the-

---

Negi rushed into the dorm room he shared. "Asuna! Asuna!"

"What now?" Asuna asked. Konoka's attention was drawn too.

"It's that clown again." Negi responded.

'He's captured Evangeline and Chachamaru." Chamo finished.

Negi handed Asuna the letter. Konoka looked over Asuna's shoulder and the two read it. "Maybe Setsuna could help out? I could give her a call." Konoka offered.

"That's probably a good idea." Asuna said. "Does anyone know where Yue and Nodoka are?"

"I think they're headed to the library today because of some new books coming in." Konoka said. "But they're not actually scheduled to go in today."

"The more the merrier," stated Chamo, "right?"

"That and I think we should settle this once and for all with a full frontal attack. Six-on-one should be a piece of cake." Asuna plotted.

Negi protested saying that they could get hurt and he didn't want to get them involved and that it was bad enough last night when Yue, Eva, Chachamaru, and Kaede got involved. Asuna told him it was to late for that argument especially considering the current situation with the two that were missing Konoka, on the other hand, got out her phone and started dialing. Negi begged for a better plan to which Asuna agreed because there was a large amount of time in which to prepare but still didn't waiver on the fact they should have more people helping.

---

Setsuna was with Mana when the phone call came. A look of surprise crossed her face when she realized it was Konoka. "Ojou-sama?"

"_Se-chan, can you help Asuna, Negi, and me?"_

"I'll try. What do you need.?"

"_We kind of have a hostage situation."_

Setsuna looked confused. "Hostage situation?" This piqued Mana's interest.

"_It seems that clown I told you about last night has Evangeline and Chachamaru and he'll only turn them over for Negi. But his offer only stands until one, after that… We don't know._

"Where's Negi now?"

"_He's here in our room, right here in front of me."_

This as a relief to Setsuna. Negi was good but sometimes he went into dangerous situations unprepared. "Good. I'll be over shortly." Setsuna shut her phone.

"What this about a hostage situation?" Mana asked.

"Nothing major." Setsuna replied. "I can handle this." She adjusted her sword and headed back to the dorms.

During this Asuna made a call.

---

"Ladies, I've got some insignificant things to get out of the way." The clown put down the two dolls down with a nice view of the window. Once again he drew his trumpet from thin air. He sat in the window and began to play.

---

Yue and Nodoka were walking to the library. They, as previously stated, didn't need to be there. But with those new books coming in it would be best if they got acquainted. However, Yue's phone rang.

"Hello Asuna." Yue answered. She read who it was.

"_I hope you're not busy. We kind of have an emergency."_

"Nodoka and I were headed to the library. There's supposed to be some new books in today."

"_Listen, the thing is… That clown is back." _Asuna said. _"He's got Evangeline and Chachamaru as hostages."_

As Yue spoke, Peten approached. Nodoka tried to hide behind Yue as best she could without looking suspicious. "I thought he was after Negi. What does he want with those two?" Peten could overhear the conversation, well at least the one side anyway. Yue wasn't paying attention to Peten or the big book he was carrying with him.

"_He's using them to get to Negi. If he hands himself over he'll set them free. But his offer only stands until one in the afternoon, after that… We don't know, the clown wasn't specific."_

"Uh, oh…" Yue saw Peten. "Um…"

"What's going on?" He sounded anxious. "Is something wrong with Negi?"

"We'll get there as soon as we can. Something just came up." Yue said. She closed her phone as Asuna protested.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Peten asked. "What happened with Negi?" Yue spent several minutes explaining the situation but skipping most of it that would reveal anything she thought would be sensitive. "So… There's this clown, and he's done something with Evangeline and Chachamaru, which really has something to do with Negi, but he can stop it but only for a set period of time." Peten said while looking confused. "Listen, this sounds like something I should contact the Headmaster about."

"You really don't have to do that." Yue stated.

"I still have a bad feeling."

"Okay. Just give us until one, please?" Yue thought a smile would be appropriate.

"… Fine, but after one I'm going to the Headmaster."

"Thank you." Yue said. "Come on, Nodoka." The shy girl and Yue took their leave.

---

The clown put the trumpet back into nonexistence. He breathed deeply and turned to Evangeline and Chachamaru. "No stink on me." He laughed heartily. If Eva could have, she would have punched him. And that reverberator was driving her mad. He produced a red canister from under a nearby table. "Of course, I'm never without an escape plan." He chuckled evilly followed by another big laugh. A madman teetering ever so close to the edge.

---

Amazingly, Yue and Nodoka were the first to show up, with Setsuna showing up about 10 minutes later.

"So," Setsuna asked, "how do we go about this."

"I think he wants a fight." replied Yue. "He gave you an unusually large amount of time." It was slightly past 8 a.m. "Five hours time to be used for preparations, I believe."

"Or, time for him to prepare." Setsuna pointed out. "I say we take time to plan, but the sooner we strike the better."

"That sounds good, too." Yue said.

"I agree." Negi said.

"Right, now all we need is a plan." Chamo said.

"I have an idea." Nodoka stated.

---

It was about two hours later. Two long, boring hours later. After all this waiting, the face under the mask had gotten a little fatigued. He turned away from Evangeline and Chachamaru and took off his mask. With a quick hand gesture he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve. He wiped the sweat from his face and let it enjoy the gentle breeze drifting in from the window.

Neither Eva or Chachamaru could see his face. The clown also wiped the inside of the mask. After getting the cloth all sweaty he pitched it out the window. With a sigh he put the mask back on. "Good thing I don't care." Tilting his head from left to right he cracked his neck both times. "You know, I bet you'd love to have seen my face. I think you'd probably be surprised." He turned back to the dolls. "But no such luck."

He once again turned back to the window. Shortly afterwards, a tiny bit of movement amongst the backwash of greens and blues caught the clowns attention. "I think things are about to pick up, my cute little hostages." He glanced back at them. "Showtime."

---

The clock tower came into view as Negi and Asuna stepped out of the trees. They walked through the tall grass, taking care where they stepped. No need for a broken ankle.

Asuna had to ask an obvious question. "How much do you know about this guy?" She asked while stepping over a large tree root.

"Nothing." replied Negi. He held his staff above his head to make it easier to walk through the tall grass.

Asuna glanced down to Negi. "You're not holding anything back are you? Because anything you know could help us."

"No. I've honestly never met this guy before." He slung his staff back over his shoulder now that they stepped out of the tall grass.

"I guess I believe you. But what does he want you for anyway?" Despite what she said she still thought he might know more than he was letting on.

Eventually they were within shouting distance of the tower. They could see the clown welcoming them form the tower window. The clown jumped from the window and landed so softly, as if gravity didn't apply to him. "I was hoping you'd come alone but I did plan for if you didn't do so, either way, I don't care." He looked at Asuna. "Well, well. You've got quite the cute partner there. Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed with his right arm crossing his midsection like a butler. "My name is none of your business. And yours is Asuna Kagurazaka. Born April 21st 1988. Best friend Konoka Konoe. And you got those bells in your hair from someone you consider special, Takahata. I could go on but I'm sure you know your life story."

Asuna was a strange combination of amazed and scared. "How do you know that?"

"It's my hobby to know. And I suppose you want Fang and Foilpanties back?"

"…Who?" Negi asked. He had no clue who the clown was talking about.

The clown sighed and slapped his forehead. "The vampire and the robot, who else do you think I was talking about?"

"Evangeline and Chachamaru! Where are they?!" Negi demanded to know.

"I've placed them at the top of this tower and at the time I gave you a bomb will go off." The clown answered.

"What?!" Both the student and teacher exclaimed.

The clown waggled the index finger on his right hand. "Now, now, now… Don't go losing your religion, kids. You haven't heard the rest of it yet." As the clown was speaking, Yue and Nodoka tried to sneak into the tower. Without looking or skipping a beat the clown threw four knives into the doorframe, stopping the library representatives in their tracks. "The tower is trapped. One false move and the entire tower goes up in flames, intruders included."

"You evil-" The red head was red hot with anger.

"Evil?! I'm no such thing!" The clown yelled. "I am merely motivated!" He turned to Yue and Nodoka. "Blue and Bookend, go sit over there right now!" He pointed to some nearby shrubbery. "And you too!" One more knife was thrown into said shrubbery causing a voice to call out. "Stay out of it!"

Setsuna stepped out of the vegetation and sat next to it, joining Yue and Nodoka. This ruined the plan for an ambush, literally and figuratively. For all she could tell this plan had fallen apart. It gave her a bad feeling.

"Now listen up. The only surefire way to get them is to fly up to that window. You could try to fight me and do that or try your best with the pressure plate bomb triggers they're sitting on. Or you could submit yourself and I'll see to it personally that Red here gets your friends free."

Negi hesitated with his response. "I have one question."

"What?"

"Why are you after me?" Negi asked.

"I'm only going to give you the edited version because there are simply some things to which you need not be privy to. I'm after your father, The Thousand Master, and you, because back home in 'Jolly Ol England,' wizards and all practitioners of magic have been declared traitors and criminals of the highest order. To be punished with… Well that's one of the details you needn't concern yourself with. Because of this you're all being rounded up like cattle."

"How do you know my father, and what makes you immune to this decree?" Negi asked.

"Know your father? I single-handedly defeated him and his cronies."

Negi couldn't believe his ears. "That's not possible."

"Eh-heheheh. Oh, but it is. It's never spoken of because it's one of the magic worlds biggest cover-ups, but it's the truth. Covered up because they believe I'm the bad guy and that he's some lame pretty boy who goes around doing good deeds, like some magical Boy Scout. The Thousand Master could never hold a candle to me. And I can't think of anything better than getting definitive proof that I am far superior to Nagi by dragging him and his rising star son to the justice I think they so rightly deserve."

Asuna interjected. "So that's what this is, a grudge."

"The simple view of a simpleton. Be quiet now, fool." The clown turned to Negi. "So-"

"Who do you think you are?" Asuna asked angrily, which also meant it was loud.

The clown leered at her, then flatly ignored her. " As far as making me immune, I agreed to assist. Face it, there's no way a mundane could hunt a wizard. And they knew it. When I proposed a 'partnership' they were more than willing to agree and for this they'll look the other way and pay me a tidy sum. Anyway, Negi, what will it be? Fight or submit?"

Negi looked at Asuna. He then looked back at the other three sitting off at an angle behind them. They looked back at him coolly. He knew what he was supposed to do. The plan asked for it; but with this recent display a better plan, or what he thought was a better plan; formed in his head. It was for the best. He turned back and his eyes once again fell upon the clowns mask. "I… Submit."

"What?!" Asuna asked. Their other allies reacted in a similar fashion.

The clown sighed. "Oh, and I had so hoped for a confrontation. Especially after our argument earlier. Anyway, before I go and retrieve _Dracula_ and _I, Robot_ for you…" The clown produced a pair of handcuffs. "Wear these." With a couple of blindingly fast hand movements the cuffs were around Negi's wrists.

"…" Negi said. He tried again. "…"

"Those cuffs prevent speech. I wouldn't want you using some spell to get away from me now, would I." The clown faced Asuna. "Now for you, wait here and I'll return with your friends." The clown headed into the tower.

As soon he was out of view, the three sitting girls ran to the restrained Negi.

"Negi-sensei, how could you do that?" Setsuna asked. "I know you're concerned about our safety , but I'd hoped that we'd have proven ourselves by now."

Negi, of course, couldn't utter a response.

"We're going to have to alter our plans. These cuffs prevent speech." Asuna replied.

"I wish you wouldn't have done this. That leaves everything up to us." Yue said. "If things get bad-"

"Plotting against me, ladies?" The clown asked. He had returned without anyone noticing or hearing.

Out of shock, the girls turned to the clown. He didn't have anyone with him. "Where are they?" Asuna asked.

"In the matter of my own personal interest, I've generously given them one minute and thirty seconds. You can deactivate the bomb with a press of a big red button where they're located in the room at the top." Before anyone could react, the clown grabbed Negi and started running away. "There are no traps!" He shouted as he ran away.

"Quickly! Asuna-san, you're the fastest. Get up to the top." Setsuna commanded. "I'll chase after Negi-sensei." The two girls ran to their respective goals.

As Asuna dashed into the tower, Yue turned to Nodoka. "Come on Nodoka. We'd be more help to Asuna."

---

Setsuna could see the clown just up ahead. He was so close and, from what she could tell, he was singing. "I don't know what to do," the clown sang, "Ever since I left you. Things just haven't been the same." Heavy fog started to creep into the forest. "Been wanderin' all day and night to get over it. Keep on wandering, wandering all day and night…" The fog was unnaturally thick at this point.

Setsuna could barely see. The combination of fog and trees made it hard to tell where she was. The trees blocked out the sun and the fog blocked out the trees and everything else. She drew her sword because she knew an ambush when she saw one. All her senses were at full capacity trying to get some sort of edge.

The clown laughed, and it seemed to emanate from all directions, as if the surroundings themselves were talking to her. Setsuna could tell this wasn't going to be easy. "What's the matter Knife?" The clown asked. "By now your friends should have discovered my little trick."

"And what trick would that be?" Setsuna asked as she looked around and listened intently. The sound of an explosion quickly rushed past the sword wielding girl. Setsuna's grip weakened from the thought that just crossed her mind. Suddenly she felt the dull pain of a punch in her side. As she turned to where it came from she saw what looked like the clown floating back into the fog.

"Now with the others out of the way that just leaves you as Shortpants' lone protector." The clown chuckled lightly as his voice continued to come from everywhere.

"Y-you couldn't have… Why would you do something like that?" Setsuna asked. Even with all her training she could feel her nerves fraying like a thick rope rubbing against sandpaper.

"I'm after Negi and Negi alone. Anyone else is easily expendable. You, your friends, whoever stands in my way." It became real quiet after he spoke. He floated up behind Setsuna and placed his mouth so close to her ear. "I'm going to drive you insane."

Setsuna turned to meet the clown's gloved palm striking her forehead. As she stumbled backward, the clown got a grip on the sword along it's upper edge and relieved it from Setsuna's grasp. The clown tossed it in the air and grabbed it by the hilt. He rushed back into the fog. Once again his voice emanated from all directions as Setsuna stood up. "Oh no, it seems we have a bit of a faux pas. I know how you sword wielders get about your blades. What's funny is when you get this way and it's really nothing more than a modified butter knife."

"Give me back my sword!" demanded Setsuna.

"Or what? You're harmless now. Or _armsless_, if you will."

"Not so. I still have my hands."

The voice erupted with laughter. "Really? You'll have to find me first, then you'll actually have to hit me. And if I recall no one has landed a effective hit on me."

Setsuna readied her fists. "Then I shall be the first."

"Consider the irony of being struck down by your own sword in combat." The sound of a violin being played rang through the fog. A moment later four clowns wielding four swords that looked like Setsuna's encircled the girl.

"I will stop you." Setsuna ran forward, but before she could reach him, he sidestep-spun to end up behind her.

"Boot." The clown said as he placed his left foot on her butt and shoved her forward. "All you have to do is give up. I'll gladly return this razor you call a sword. I get Negi and you get your weapon back. I'd consider that a fair trade, wouldn't you agree?"

"I couldn't do that. I- I must…"

The clown could sense the Setsuna was starting to doubt herself. Under the mask the clown had a big smile because his plan was working. All four clowns raised all four of swords and pointed them at her. "Since you will not submit, I will destroy you and remove you from my path." Setsuna took a fighting stance in response. "What does he matter to you, anyway? He'll be replaced."

"But the others-"

"Went boom a little bit ago."

--

Asuna, Yue, and Nodoka ran through the tower. After all their trouble they had about 30 seconds left when they got to the top of the tower. They looked around quickly, ever mindful of their time constraint. Nodoka found the dolls and a red canister next to them. Its top rotated around slowly. A note tacked next to the dolls read, "_Yes it's them. Fang and Foilpanties._"

"I think I've found them!" Nodoka shouted.

Asuna and Yue ran over to where Nodoka stood. After seeing the dolls, Asuna noticed the canister and realized they had about 15 seconds. "Grab them. Let's go." Asuna grabbed Evangeline and Yue grabbed Chachamaru, and with 12 seconds left they ran for the exit. Two seconds later, heavy metal plates blocked the doorway and the windows.

The door had a message scribbled on it. "No Exit." The door instructed so using what looked like enamel paint.

"Now what?" Asuna asked after she failed to move the plate over the doorway.

5... 4... 3... 2...

All three girls flinched. 1... 0... The capsule opened up and a message popped out. They all opened their eyes to there non-destruction. As they looked around, the heavy metal door opened. All three girls read the message. "_Idiots._" It said with a chibi-style drawing of the clowns mask with a great big grin following the dispersion upon their intelligence.

"So it was all a prank?" Yue asked.

"What an ass." commented Asuna. "Anyway, seeing as these," she held up the Evangeline doll, "are the only evidence up here of Evangeline and Chachamaru, I say we take them."

---

Setsuna stood her ground as all four clowns ran towards her. She easily dodged all four swings. "As I figured. You're no good at using that sword. Not surprising since not that many people are."

"What do you expect out of a great big, oversized, meat cleaver? I mean, swinging this is like swinging a truck. Enough of this. Have you thought on my previous offer of submission?" His eyes flashed.

Something inside Setsuna really wanted to accept the deal. However, a stronger force within her resisted. Her honor would not allow such a thing to take place. "No deal. I will fight to reclaim my sword and my teacher."

"Y- You resisted? Your will is strong indeed." The three other clowns disappeared. "Well this fog is about to lift, so I'm going to get ready to leave. And I think I'll take this sword, too. Might be worth something to someone. Could make a nice table leg as well, if I grind down the pointy end."

Setsuna ran to the clown. She was ready for his spin dodge. As she started her attack he started his dodge. When he was right beside her, she shifted her attack to kick the clown. The shot connected and the clown went flying. He threw the sword before he hit the ground. Setsuna went and picked up her sword. The clown stood up as if he levitated himself into place.

"So you're a combat mage." Setsuna said. "That explains quite a bit."

"Do not group me with such pathetic weaklings! I am no such thing! I don't cast my magic the same way some wizard does. I'm superior. No release, no stupid archaic language. And one of the things that makes me far and above is I can do this at will." The clown lifted off the ground as if gravity had forgotten about him. He stopped rising several feet above ground. "Because of a rather fortunate incident I can fly and weave about just as fast as I can think. And as you've probably guessed, I've incorporated that ability into my attack and defense."

"That's why I couldn't hear you when you attacked."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" The clown snapped his fingers and his trumpet once again made an appearance. He hovered out of her reach and sight. The clarion sound of the trumpet rang out. It's notes forming a slow melody.

Setsuna could feel her joints turn to jelly. Purely by coincidence she dropped to her knees then into a seiza-style position. "I can't move. It's just music. How is this possible?" The clown flew around behind her, the notes allowing her to hear his position. There wasn't any response when she tried to move her head around. Suddenly the music stopped and she understood what he was up to. "Oh great. He's going to…" She wasn't able to finish her thought as the metal of the trumpet made forceful contact with the back of her head. She slumped over, unconscious.

"Feh. I can't remember the last time I went all out." The clown looked down at Setsuna. "And you, you stupid kid, provided nary a challenge." He rolled her over with his right foot. The fog lifted and was gone in a matter of moments. He stretched out and popped his back. The trumpet was put away into non-existence.

"I heard music over this way." A voice in the distance said.

The clown turned to look in that direction then turned back and picked up Setsuna's sword. "Just so you know who won." He sheathed it and ran over to where he left Negi. After fleeing the clock tower he had used some of his sleep spray. For more manageable child teachers. With his free arm he picked up Negi. "Now's as good as ever." He lifted off the ground. "Good, I was worried… Time to leave."

---

The three girls from the tower walked through the woods looking for Setsuna and the clown. Their hopes were high that Setsuna would have him defeated.

"He said he had single-handedly defeated the Thousand Master and his friends." Asuna stated.

"Well with that trick back there who knows if any of that is true. We're probably dealing with nothing more than a self-righteous, compulsive liar with delusions of grandeur. And for whatever reason, he's come to the completely random conclusion that taking Negi to his 'final punishment' will solve all his problems." Yue analyzed. "I could go on but I don't think it would be useful right now."

"Is it getting foggy?" Nodoka asked. She had her book out trying to get some idea as to how the inevitable battle was playing out. Somehow though, she couldn't get anything but static.

"Are you getting anything, Nodoka?" asked Yue.

"No." replied Nodoka. She moved the book around as if she was trying to get better reception. "Nothing."

Yue asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. That this isn't ordinary fog." Asuna answered. "I think we should stop and wait. I don't see why we should get lost."

The three girls stopped and waited. The low light, lower visibility, and utter silence made their little spot in the world seem extremely desolate. Nodoka closed her book which began several minutes of silence. Quiet speech drifted past them. "Do not group me with such pathetic weaklings! I am no such thing! I don't cast my magic the same way some wizard does. I'm superior."

Asuna looked up from her daydreaming. "You heard that, right?" Asuna asked. The library duo indicated that indeed they had. "Come on. Let's head in that direction."

The trio stood up and walked further into the fog enshrouded woods. They only sounds coming from their movements. It wasn't very long before Nodoka heard the slow notes of a certain trumpet. She could feel her joints weakening, but not enough to hinder movement. She listened for a moment longer because, for some reason; be it that it was a faint metallic sound or some other phenomenon; it took her a while to figure out where the sound was coming from. While she was listening the fog lifted. And as if the fog had lifted from her mind as well, she knew where the sound was coming from. "I heard music over this way!" she said loudly to the other two.

All three girls rushed in the direction the shy librarian indicated, awaiting a defeated clown and a reunion with their favorite boy teacher. However the scene they encountered dashed all hopes of such a joyous prospect. Setsuna face down in the grass broke their hopes.

Asuna handed Eva to Yue and ran to Setsuna's side. She knelt down and saw the back of her head while checking for a pulse. "I think she's been knocked out." She gently move Setsuna's head to prevent her from breathing dirt.

"What about Negi" asked Nodoka.

"Try using your book now that the fog has lifted." suggested Asuna.

Nodoka opened her book and focused on Negi. Not that difficult for her. The book showed her and the other two a scene of Negi riding a pony with a monkey that looked like Chamo hanging on his back. They were being chased by a Godzilla-like monster that had the face of Asuna.

"He must be dreaming. The clown must have used some sleep spray again." Yue said. "Try focusing on the clown."

"He's so dead when he gets back." Asuna threatened.

Nodoka focused on the clown. His mask appeared on the books pages. _"I'm getting sick of the woods. I just hope I don't run across someone else in the woods. Lest thing I want is another person finding out my secret. Wait, what the heck was that? Someone's shooting at me!"_

_---_

The clown dove behind a tree. He left Negi laying on the ground. A few bugs never hurt anyone; unless they were poisonous, or big, or both. The clown stood up, still keeping cover behind a tree. "Snipers. What an annoyance. Too far away to be dealt with directly, so how many options do I have? Too far for fog or music." The clown was thinking. "I'm going to have to get closer, or…" After a moment he started speaking. "Long ago, in the village of Enlin, there lived a greedy mayor…" After he was done reciting the story the clown ran into the view of Mana's scope.

"You fool." She aimed at his heart and fired. Instantly afterwards, the clown grabbed his chest and doubled over and then fell to the ground. She kept looking but there was no movement. Dropping her view, Mana stood up. "First things first. I must return Negi." Mana slung her rifle over her shoulder and headed to the felled clown. Negi couldn't be all that far away from the clown.

After a bit of walking, as she got close to where the clown fell, she got the distinct feeling something wasn't right. The clown was still on the ground. Just to be safe, Mana drew a pistol and aimed at the clown. The clowns mask prevented her from reading his face, if he was still alive. Many things about this were not good.

The clown sprang up. Mana fired her pistol in response. Once again the clown fell down. "It seems like I'll have to adjust my scope." She made the mistake of getting to close. The clown kicked the gun out of her hand and quickly lifted back up. Mana stepped backwards. Her voice wavered as she asked, "What are you?"

In a cold tone that came through, even with the reverberation, the clown replied, "The stuff of nightmares." He proceeded closer to Mana.

She smiled. "Nice try." She spun around and shoved the gun into the gut of the clown behind her. "Illusions. Nothing more."

"You're good, girl." The clown's eyes flashed. "Why don't you put the gun down?" Mana looked at him confused. This reaction puzzled the clown. He looked around and before he looked down Negi elbowed him in the back. Something flew out of one of the clowns hidden pockets. Mana stepped out of the clown's path as he flew past her, against his own will. He landed next to where he left Setsuna's sword.

"Good move, Negi." Mana complimented.

The clown saw what the problem was. Apparently, Negi woke up sooner than he let on and found his spare _Silence Cuffs _after he dove behind the tree. And all the commotion opened a window for Negi to slip the cuffs around his ankles. He had been handed another retreat for now. However it hadn't been a total loss. He grabbed the sword and hovered into a standing position about a foot above ground.

Mana held up her gun again. And as if mimicking her, the clown held out his free hand with his index finger and thumb extended in the shape of a gun. The instant he dropped his thumb, a blinding light swallowed a big enough area to allow the clown's escape. The light faded along with the clown.

"He got away." Mana commented. "Are you okay, Negi-sensei?" Negi made several strange gestures, none of which Mana understood. "Uh, yeah…" She looked down when light had reflected off of something small and shiny was on the ground. She knelt down to pick it up. "A key." She recognized it as a handcuff key. After that she went to pick up her other pistol. She turned to Negi. "Come here." she ordered as she walked towards him.

After unlocking the hand cuffs, Negi voiced his thanks. "Thank you, Mana-san." He put the cuffs and key in his pocket.

"You're welcome." Mana replied. She holstered both her guns and walked away.

Negi picked up his staff that had been tossed to one side and, when Mana was out of view, he sat on it and flew off. "I wonder what she was doing out here."

---

"I think the clown lost." Nodoka said. "He's retreating."

Asuna drew her pactio card. And used it to speak telepathically with Negi. "Negi? This is Asuna."

"_Hi, Asuna."_

"Setsuna's been knocked out. Could you help us move her?"

"_Yes. I should be able to teleport there like the time I teleported you."_

"Don't remind me."

Negi slowly began to appear in front of them, fading into existence.

---

Yue left shortly after Negi arrived. She explained to them that it was vitally important she went on ahead. She needed to tell Peten they had successfully driven off the clown. There was a bunch of minor data Yue was missing that would have made this trip pointless. Peten and the Headmaster knowing about wizards and a small number of other things. Much like the clown, she too was sick of the woods.

Once she was back, Yue headed for the Administration Office. They would know how to contact Peten. The lady in the office told her he was in his music room, so she had to go there, and even though it was Saturday, he was in to do some tuning to the schools instruments. They could also call him if she wanted. Yue told them it was not necessary, so she thanked them and left.

It wasn't long before she got to his room. Before she touched the doorknob she heard a violin playing. This made a forgotten thought announce itself and leave quickly. Yue shook it off and opened the door. Inside, Peten was leaning back in a chair while playing a violin. He was sitting next to an open window, enjoying the breeze as he played. He was dressed… casually. A blue t-shirt, what appeared to be a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, and a beat up pair of previously white sneakers.

Yue approached him. "Uh, Peten-sensei?"

The music stopped as Peten looked up at Yue. "Oh. Hello Yue. What brings you here?"

"We got rid of the clown so you don't need to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Huh? Oh, that thing. To tell you the truth, when I'm playing, I lose track of time" He stood up. Yue looked at his pants, then his shoes, then back at his face. He looked down then back at her. "What? It's my day off. Friday night is when I officially stop caring. Unless I have something going on."

"About going to the Headmaster-"

"Don't need to, got it." Peten said. "There's something you should probably know."

"What's that?"

"I know that Negi is a wizard."

"How do you know that?"

"I tried to become one. But I had, as the entrance examiner said, 'Such a lack of potential, it made him look like a beginner.' Which meant I was terrible and should quit before I made an embarrassment out of myself. So I did." He put the violin away and picked up an smaller case. "I still want to make sure he's okay, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go see for myself." Yue didn't mind and they left the room.

After they left the room, Yue had a question. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's in the case?"

"Something far too valuable to just let laying around unguarded." Peten answered. He entered the combination on the locks and opened the case so Yue could see inside. In the case was a flute. "This was a gift from someone very special." It was very shiny. "It's platinum and valued at over 1,300,000 yen ($11,882 roughly). That's not why it's special to me, though. This was the last thing I received from my bardic college instructor before… Well, I don't want to talk about it. But she said she saw something in me. Although, I've got to tell you I don't know what." He closed the case.

Yue could tell the event still weighed heavily on him.

Ayaka came down the hallway from the other direction. "Peten-sensei, didn't I have lessons today?" She asked as their paths intersected. She had her violin in it's case with her.

"Yes we did. But you see…" Peten said. He hesitated, looking for the right word.

"Excuse me, Peten-sensei, may I speak to you? Privately?" Yue asked. She motioned for him to come down to her level so she could whisper in his ear. "You may not want to mention Negi. Ayaka can get a little crazy when it comes to Negi. She has a bit of a crush."

"Got you." Peten whispered back.

"Excuse me. That is incredibly rude." Ayaka complained.

"Sorry." Peten apologized. "Just having a word with the Captain here. Why don't you come with us, eh? I can give you your lessons later."

"All right, but this seems highly unprofessional. And so is the way you're dressed." Ayaka replied.

"What? What? What is wrong with the way I'm dressed? It's the weekend. I like to dress comfortably on the weekend. Eh, forget it. You know where we're headed, so lead the way Captain." He gestured to Yue. The three of them headed off.

**--- End Chapter 2---**

**Afterthoughts:** Once again I apologize for the lag in the posting of Chapter 2. I know some of you might be a little angry about the Setsuna sword incident or the clowns comment about "The Thousand Master." All these things will resolve themselves later… So hang back and chill out. Remember, if "The Clown" makes you angry then he's doing his job.

Also. When "The Clown" calls Chachamaru "I, Robot," he's referring to the book, not the horrible movie.

One more thing… I don't know if the "teleport" the pactio cards allow is only one way, like when Negi "summoned" Asuna, so when he uses it to go to where Asuna and the others are, I'm making an assumption. So if you know that doesn't, please read Author's Ramblings: Part 3


	3. Chapter 3: A Dinner Date With Fate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima. While my financial situation is better, I still don't have any money so suing me would be useless. You can't draw any cards if you don't have a deck. Peten and "The Clown"(Whose name shall be revealed in this chapter) are mine, so _don't touch._

**Authors Ramblings**: I'm sorry, once again for the long time in-between chapters, but this amazing game called BioShock came out. That and I came down with a really bad case of "Swimmers Ear" in both ears and that kept me down for quite some time. (Which is ironic because I do not swim… Ever.) You don't feel like writing when the sides of your head feel like they'll explode. I was deaf for about four days and couldn't chew food because the swelling prevented the closing of my jaws. It developed on Friday and really didn't get bad until Saturday night. (Please leave all horrible disco songs outside.) The doctor's wasn't open Sunday and even when he was he couldn't get me in until Tuesday.

Also, I wrote this based on the information I know. If something is wrong, such as bedrooms in the wrong place or something on that order, I duly apologize.

**Negima: Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter Three: A Dinner Date With Fate**

"_I can't move. It's just music. How is this possible?" The clown flew around behind her, the notes allowing her to hear his position. There wasn't any response when she tried to move her head around. Suddenly the music stopped and she understood what he was up to. "Oh great. He's going to…" She wasn't able to finish her thought as the metal of the trumpet made forceful contact with the back of her head. She slumped over, unconscious._

---

Six hours after getting knocked out, Setsuna was starting to come out of it. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes slowly. A formless, out-of-focus, mess of colors said something to her that she didn't hear. The out-of-focus colors said something else to her but this time she understood some of it. "-hear me, Se-chan?"

"Mmphm." Setsuna replied. "Uh… Yeah." The out-of-focus whatever it was sharpened it's edges. Setsuna blinked and the blurry mass continued focusing and getting sharper until it became Konoka. "Ojou-sama?" she asked weakly.

"How are you feeling? You've been out a while."

Setsuna sat up. "My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine." As she looked around she realized she was in the nurses office. "How long was I out?"

"Six hours. Not surprising considering the lump on the back of your head. What happened out there, anyway? When you came…"

Konoka kept talking, but Setsuna's thoughts wandered as she felt the lump as best she could through the bandages on her head. They quickly turned to the clown. The damn clown getting his dirty hands all over her sword. "My sword." She muttered as she turned to look at Konoka.

"… and I was worried."

"Ojou-sama. Do you know what happened to my sword?"

"I don't think they found it." replied Konoka. She looked down. "That clown must have taken it."

Setsuna got out of bed. She stumbled slightly. Apparently she was still a little woozy from the hit. It'd clear up soon enough. She needed to find the clown and her sword.

Take it easy, Se-chan." Konoka said.

"I'm fine. Really." Setsuna said with a half-hearted smile. She didn't know what to do. Without her sword, she couldn't protect Konoka as well. And not at all if the clown was to return. "I hope his trumpet broke." she thought.

"I know! We should something to take your mind off of all this. Let's go out to dinner" Konoka suggested.

Setsuna was surprised at the idea. "W- W- We couldn't. I mean, what if that clown returns. I couldn't…"

"Nonsense." Konoka objected with a big smile. "I won't take no for an answer."

Setsuna knew when she was on the losing end of an argument with Konoka. However, she couldn't shake the clown from her thoughts. And as she agreed to Konoka's suggestion, something the clown said passed through her mind. _"I'm going to drive you insane."_

---

Five hours previously. Konoka, Asuna, Negi, Nodoka, Yue, Peten, and Ayaka were in the infirmary with a KO'd Setsuna and Shizuna administering medical assistance.

Shizuna stood up. "She'll be fine, by the end of the afternoon, I'd say. The strike to the back of the head was just enough to make her faint and keep her out for a few hours. She is fortunate enough to not have a concussion. Whatever you kids were doing, you need to be more careful. I suppose you'll be staying, then?" she asked Konoka. Konoka indicated the she would. "If she wakes up while I'm not here tell her to keep a cold pack on it to keep swelling down. She'll be free to leave, but she'll need to take it easy. Now if the rest of you wouldn't mind, she needs her rest."

"Okay." Peten said. "You heard the nice nurse. Everyone out." He shuffled everyone out except, of course, Konoka and Shizuna. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 500 yen coin. With a quick hand movement he slipped the coin into Konoka's pocket, without her noticing, as he bent down to pick up his case. When he stood up he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, kid. She'll be right as rain soon."

"Thank you, Peten-sensei." Konoka said as she looked up at Peten.

He walked out of the room to join the others. "Listen, Ayaka-san…"

"What?"

"Could we delay your lessons, say, for a couple of hours?"

"But I was scheduled for half an hour ago." Ayaka stated.

"I really need to speak with Negi right now." As Ayaka looked at him she could have sworn his eyes glinted. "Just give me two hours, okay?"

Something compulsed her to agree. "Okay, but I get just as long as I would have."

"Perfectly agreeable."

Ayaka turned and walked away. Her violin in it's case, unused for now.

"I wish I could make her go away like that." Asuna said.

"It's an acquired skill." Peten stated. "But she can't be all that bad."

"You want to bet?" Asuna asked.

"Not really, no." answered Peten. "Now what about Evangeline and Chachamaru, what happened there?" Negi had briefed him while he and Peten spoke, outside the nurses office.

Nodoka had them but was to scared to hold them up around Peten. "Nodoka has them." Yue said.

"Can I see them?"

"Hand them over, Nodoka." Yue ordered.

Nodoka couldn't deal with the fear so she handed the dolls to Yue. "I've got something important to do!" she blurted as she ran off.

"Uh…" Peten said. "See you later, I guess." He looked at the others. "Did I do something? It's not the pants is it? I like my pants."

"It's not your pants." Yue remarked. "It's the fact that you're a man. She's afraid of all men."

"She's androphobic? Hmm." Peten shook his head quickly after realizing he was losing focus. "Getting off course. Now about Evangeline and Chachamaru."

Yue held out the dolls. Peten took the Evangeline doll and looked it over. "I don't know what to do." Negi said. "I don't know any more spells that could help. I tried magically identifying the problem but the clown has shielded it from identification" He had a slight bit of panic in his voice.

It was at this point that something started to rise within Peten's mind. "Oh… Oh… Wait. Yes. Ha. Yes. Yes. Ha! Come with me." he said as he walked off in a hurry. "Ha ha!"

"Peten? What are you doing? Hey!" Negi said as he started to follow Peten. They all wound up in Peten's room. When they got there Peten put the Eva doll and his flute on his desk. He started pushing the chairs to the back of the room.

"What-" Asuna was about to ask what he was up to.

But Peten said. "You and Yue can push the chairs to the back." He pointed to Negi. "Help them." He ran and hopped over to his desk like a kid on a sugar rush. He opened up the center drawer and rummaged about. "Nope." He moved on to his left drawer. "Found it" It being a black marker.

"Can I ask what you're planning now?" Asuna asked as she pushed the last of the chairs to the back

"I'm curious myself. I thought you couldn't use magic. You told me you weren't a wizard." Yue said.

"I can't and I'm not." said Peten from the floor. He was on his hands and knees writing in black permanent marker, on the floor. "But Negi can." When he was done, seven symbols adorned the floor arranged in a circle. After an oh-so-brief moment of admiring his work he stood up and went to get the Eva doll. He set her down in the exact middle of the circle.

"Do you need Chachamaru?" Yue asked.

"No." replied Peten.

"Then how," asked Asuna, "is this going to solve our problem?"

"By giving us the problem." Peten could tell that Asuna was confused. "Just watch."

"I've seen this before." Negi stated as he looked at the seven symbols.

"It's what magic circles are based on, pactio being one of the most well known. It's a Proto Magicka Circle."

Negi was astounded. "But that would require knowledge of ancient magic. Even some of the greatest wizards don't know this stuff."

"But I thought you couldn't use magic." Asuna said.

"I can't. How many times do I have to say that? But that doesn't mean I couldn't pick up a trick or two. In this case it's just knowledge of runes and how they should be placed. Without magic, and for me, it's just writing." Peten explained. "Now, I think it's about time we figured this out. I'm pretty sure Evangeline and Chachamaru are sick of being toyed with. Negi-kun, if you'd be so kind as to recite your release, please."

"Right. Okay, rastel maskil magister." He stopped and waited.

"Ah, uh, good. Stop there." Peten said when he realized Negi was finished. "I've heard some really long ones. Anyway, if you could touch the circle the runes will act like a magical sponge. Usually it takes the magic from the writer but without any, it sits, waiting to drain the magic from someone with magical ability. I'll need you to touch one Negi. When you do you'll feel a slight drain on your magic reserves and when you touch one it counts as a whole so you won't need to touch another."

Negi knelt and placed his right hand on one of the runes. He could feel the magic flow from him and into the runed circle. Soon, quite a bit of magic was stored in the circle.

Suddenly a green bolt of energy arced from one rune to another. "That's enough." Peten said. "I can take it from here." He stepped next to the circle and held out his hand above it. "Carthak Ulsytl Muqnelh Ap'xqdna Carthak Pvednelt Zud'nxl." With each word one of the runes glowed green until all seven shone with an emerald light. Glowing lines of light connected each rune with it's neighbor and more light rose up to form a seven sided column of light. "We should know the problem any minute now."

"How did you do that?" Negi asked

"You provided the energy that I can't. I provided the method of employment you can't" Peten said. "I could have let you speak but to the speaker there's some backlash."

"Backlash?" Negi asked.

Green wisps started to rise up in the column. "Oh, here we go." Peten answered, ignoring Negi's question entirely. The green wisps collected into a much brighter ball. It descended upon the Eva doll and formed a bright green outer shell. The shell shrank away until it only remained on the necklace. The rune lifted off the floor. "That's our problem!" Peten remarked eagerly. "But here comes the backlash."

He flinched as the runes slammed down on the floor. A green bolt of energy shot across and nailed Peten in the chest as the runes shattered. The bolt knocked him back and he landed on the floor. The release of energy caused the lights to brighten then dim back down. The rune shards faded into nothingness.

"Peten!" The other three shouted, not quite simultaneously.

After a moment of silence Peten spoke. "I'm fine." he replied. "Just… give me a moment." He closed his eyes.

"Is he okay?" a concerned Yue asked.

Negi shook his head. "I don't know. This kind of thing is beyond my knowledge."

Yue, who had went to where Peten lay, put an ear to his chest. "He has a heartbeat and he's still breathing."

"So now what do we do?" Asuna asked.

"I say we wait because he didn't seem concerned with it. He sounded like he knew what he was taking about. That and he doesn't smell singed." Yue pointed out.

"He knew what was going to happen and he took the hit for me." Negi said. "He said there was backlash."

"He seemed awfully eager to do this." Asuna mentioned.

Peten propped himself on his elbows and shook his head. "I don't want any more cookies, grandma."

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Grandma?" Peten asked Asuna. A moment later he was back on the floor because Asuna had slapped him. "Thanks for that, yeah?" He sat up a held his head. "Still a bit sozzled, but I'm good. Fortunately it was a smaller Proto Magicka Circle. The bigger ones have been known to relocate the atoms of heads. Spreading them to the winds, as it were." He stood up. A little bit wobbly but it was a good effort. Bracing himself for a possible tip, Peten picked up the Eva doll.

Like a heavy drinker he stumbled over to his desk. Watching it was watching a testament to human balance. "Now for the answer." With a quick and broad movement of his whole arm the necklace came off. A small moment later Evangeline sat on Peten's desk still in her pajamas. "Hello." He said to her.

"I, uh…" Evangeline was tongue-tied.

"You're welcome." Peten said. "Now hand me Chachamaru." he said to Yue. She handed the Chachamaru doll over. With another quick, but completely unseen, hand movement he put the necklace in his pants pocket. "Let's see… about so tall." He repeated the same arm movement he used on Evangeline and Chachamaru popped back into her true form.

"Thank you, Peten-sensei." She bowed. When she stood up she noticed something. "My arm is functioning."

"It's a beneficial side-effect of the 'Dollhouse Chain.' Anything broken is fixed." Evangeline added. She got off the desk. "I need to go home and get dressed."

"I've got a coat. If you'd like to use it, for now." offered Peten.

"Why would I want to do that?" Eva asked.

"You're in your jam-jams." Peten said. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He weaved his way through the nearly empty room to a duffle bag he had sitting in the corner and opened it up. He removed a black leather trench coat from it. He weaved his way back to the desk. "Here."

Evangeline took his coat and put it on. It was way oversized. "This isn't going to work."

"Yes it is. Chachamaru is going to carry you while flying. With her jets from the look of it, because you don't have shoes."

"When did you work that out?" asked Asuna.

"Come on. The pointy whatevers." Peten pointed to his ears. "I mean it's a dead giveaway. Now," he motioned to both Evangeline and Chachamaru, "go get some clothes and return my coat when your dressed." He shuffled them to the door. "I'm not trying to shuffle you out but I do have lessons to give because music is my only skill and I decided that I like to eat."

Evangeline and Chachamaru left. "I'll return your coat as soon as I'm dressed." Eva said as she did so. The usual tone of dissatisfaction was gone from her voice.

Chachamaru picked up Evangeline. "You seem different, master."

"It's nothing. He just seems so… familiar." Skipping quickly over the last word, she continued. "I'm not different, you're mistaken." She became slightly redder

Back in the music room, the conversation continued.

"I should get going too. I had Chamo look up that clown." Negi said. "I'd like to get an edge on him."

This comment drew Peten's attention. He went and sat at his desk. With a slight struggle he reached into his right pocket. He removed several coins. If anyone had seen, they would have noticed that they were from different countries. He put a Peseta to his ear. "Nothing. Good." he whispered.

"What's that you said.?" Asuna asked.

"Hmm? Uh, well," he answered while trying to put the coins back into his pocket, "if he's as powerful as I'm thinking he is… He's a clown, right?"

"Yes, of course." Yue answered.

"Why not find another clown? Pull off one of those pactio things you wizards are always going on about." Peten suggested.

"Aah!" Negi exclaimed. "Don't you know exactly how a pactio is formed?"

Peten pondered for a moment. "Haven't got a clue."

"All that stuff he knows and he doesn't know that?" Asuna muttered to herself.

Negi explained. "Y-y-y- you have to kiss…"

"So? Find yourself a nice girl, lay a smack on her, defeat the clown. Then settle down and raise yourself some children. Oh and she'll have to be a clown."

Negi was speechless, insofar as he was stuttering from a lack of available words. His entire vocabulary had taken a vacation.

"What?!" Asuna shouted. "What the hell kind of advice is that?"

"Oh leave it out. It's not like I'm telling him to bag her and tag her. It's a harmless kiss. Unless…" Peten observed. "Oh ho. Now I get it." He had a wry smile

"What? What do you get?" Asuna asked.

"You've already got a pactio with Negi, don't you? You can't spend as much time expressing emotion as I have without learning a thing or two. The way you reacted. It's textbook, a classic."

Asuna didn't know how to react. "What's with you?"

"I've been told that, besides music, discovering deeply buried secrets is another of my talents. I'd call it a combination of luck and observational skills." Peten spun around in his chair to look at the clock, making a full 360 degree spin. He stood up. "Could you help me get the chairs back? I don't want anybody knowing anything went on in here."

---

Time marched forward. Peten taught his violin lesson. The clown performed a ritual of corruption. An inky, oily blackness flowed from cracks along the once flawless surface of the object. Even further down the line, Setsuna and Konoka were having dinner at a nice restaurant.

"You seem anxious, Se-chan. Come on, relax a little. And eat up, your food is getting cold." Konoka said

Setsuna found herself only able to poke at her food.

After dinner, Konoka suggested it would be a good idea to go shopping, if only to get Setsuna's mind off of the events of this afternoon. As they walked past a number of nice shops, someone followed them, out of sight, in the darkness of the rooftops. This someone wore a black leather trench coat and hood. Konoka and Setsuna stopped at a trendy little shop and went in. The person tracking them stopped as well. The person sat down on the edge of the top of the building across the street. The follower sat with their legs, from the knee down., hanging over the edge. The dark figure had a gold coin fitted in one ear like and overly large earbud headphone. The person had a finger pressed to it. They did that to better hear the sound coming from it. The black hood and shadows still obscured the face.

"What do you think Set-chan?" The coin asked. "Does it work with this?"

"I, um, wouldn't know." The coin replied to itself. "Listen. Ojou-sama…"

The black clad figure opened and closed his free hand and mouth mocking the inane chatter he was hearing. The figure's chin was in the light enough to allow the short red hair on his chin to be visible. He continued sitting and listening. He wasn't, however, alone. A white-haired boy approached the black clad figure. "I've been looking for you." Fate stepped into the dim light.

"You mind? I'm very busy right now." The black clad man said. "I could hear you following me the whole time. And don't think I haven't seen you the last couple of days."

"So the stories are true. Your skills and abilities are greater than his. You must one of those…" Fate's voice trailed off with the last sentence as if he was lost in thought. "I could tell you weren't even trying earlier."

"Are you done being a sniveling bootlicker? Because this whole 'I'm your biggest fan' thing is only making me irritated. Get to your point."

"I know you have the sword of the girl, Setsuna." Fate said. Upon hearing this the black clad man cleared his throat. "We still have a use for Konoka. Our paths have crossed and I'd like to propose an alliance."

The black clad man rocked his legs back and forth. "Why would I want to do that?"

"We would help you get Negi Springfield, if you would help us get Konoka. What do you think?"

The black clad man remained silent for a few moments. "No." He got up and walked to a darker side of the building.

"But Middletown-san, I think you'd find our help to be invaluable." Fate pleaded.

"I said no. And don't even think of harming a single hair on Konoka's or Setsuna's head. Even with our similar goals, I will not see either of them harmed. So leave out the interference, Fate." Middletown reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out the clown's mask. He put it on and tilted his head upward so his whole mask-face was visible. The clown's reverberated voice spoke. "Besides, kid, you'd drag my whole performance down and I simply can not have that." He made a couple of steps backwards and fell from view.

Fate walked over to where the clown had stood. "Middletown the Clown. Completely a man whim." Curiosity got the better of him. Hearing the stories of Middletown had made him want to test himself, almost as if the stories themselves were laced with an odd sort of magic. "I must know." He jumped down where Middletown had done before him.

---

Konoka happily window shopped while gently dragging Setsuna along. Setsuna seemed to be lightening up as well. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

"It's getting late, Ojou-sama. I think we should get back." suggested Setsuna.

It was at this moment that Konoka spotted a little shop that specialized in fortune telling and other various such equipment and it was open. "One more place, please? Then we'll go. Okay?"

Setsuna thought about voicing how late it was again but knew how Konoka got around fortune telling stuff. "Fine. But I want to go back after this." The eager girl and her companion went in.

Middletown the Clown followed around behind them. When they went in, he found a building to lean against. He reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of cola. He unscrewed the cap, and with one hand, held the cap and lifted up the mask enough to uncover his mouth. He used the other hand to hold the bottle and take a drink. He reversed all of that and put the bottle back in in his coat.

Roughly 20 minutes and six drinks later, working out to an average of one drink every 3.33 minutes, Konoka and Setsuna emerged from the shop. Konoka did not leave empty handed because she had a shopping bag with her when she left. Middletown walked far enough behind them so not to arouse suspicion. As he passed the store, he noted what it sold.

---

Konoka yawned as she walked back to school with her new purchase. "I'm so tired I'll probably sleep until noon." They were crossing the bridge back to Mahora.

Fate had went on ahead, figuring they'd use this route. He was, of course, correct. However, this was one of the busiest routes in and out of Mahora, so it really wasn't that hard to figure out. He stepped out of the shadows and into the sight of both girls knowing full well there was nothing either of them could do about it. All he had to do is force Middletown's hand. "Hello, Konoka Ojou-sama."

Memories of the last time she met with Fate ran through Konoka's mind and left her stuttering. "Y- y- you…"

Setsuna moved in between Fate and Konoka. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"You know. But right now, I'm waiting for someone." Fate replied.

"Even without my sword I will protect Ojou-sama with my life." Setsuna declared. "But I still don't see why you're doing this. Your beast was destroyed. You lost."

"A battery is still useful if it has a charge, even if it isn't in a flashlight." stated Fate. He ear twitched in response to something he heard. "Now, remove yourself." he told Setsuna.

"I thought I told you…" Middletown said from above Fate. "Not to interfere. And here you are, interfering. You're not much for instructions are you.?"

"I knew you followed them." Fate said. He knew now was as good as ever to test how he measured up with Middletown and he was ready to deal with the results. In the blink of an eye he was behind Konoka with his arm around her neck. It looked like a poorly applied sleeper hold, the standard in villainy physical restraint. He felt the best way to get Middletown to fight him was to threaten someone he cared, apparently, about.

Setsuna moved to strike Fate but Middletown flew down and restrained her. "Let me go!" she protested.

"No." Middletown said in response. Setsuna struggled to get free. "Settle down and listen to me." She kneed him in the groin. He fell down while keeping a grip on her arm. A higher pitched reverberated voice came out of the mask. "Please just listen to me."

Setsuna finally noticed the mask. "You too? So now you've gotten help?"

Middletown stood back up slowly. Setsuna was still struggling. "I'm sorry." Middletown said, which garnered a confused look from Setsuna. Middletown slapped her. "Now will you listen? I'm not here for you or Konoka. I told old Fatey boy there not to interfere or harm even a single hair on either of your heads and obviously did not listen. I know you don't like it but I'm going to save Konoka this time."

"And I just supposed to trust you?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." replied Middletown. "And for your records my name is Middletown the Clown. Or just Middletown if you prefer. And if you stay out of the way I might have something for you."

"Done yet?" Fate asked.

"It's already begun." Middletown said as he turned to Fate.

Fate felt Middletown's arm wrap around his own neck at the moment the Middletown in front of him vanished. "What?"

"You lost sight of me when you went ahead. Now to end it." Middletown pulled a small green scarf out of his coat pocket. He held it to Fate's eyes. Fate loosened his hold as he let out a scream. Konoka ran to Setsuna the moment she realized she was no longer a prisoner. Middletown removed the scarf and Fate fell to the ground muttering to himself. Fate crawled to a corner formed by a bridge support and a guard rail. He sat up, rocked back and forth and continued muttering.

"What did you do?" Konoka asked.

"I showed him horrors beyond what his psyche could handle which drove him insane. It is temporary though." He put the scarf away. "Something I had planned for you but never got around to. Oh, and as I promised you…" With a snap of his fingers, Middletown held Setsuna's sheathed sword. "Here… However…"

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"I won our battle, correct?" Middletown asked.

"Yes." replied Setsuna. "Why?"

"With my gift comes a stipulation. You may _not_ draw your sword for one week. If you do so before the week is over, midnight next Friday, you _will_ be punished." Middletown said forcefully. "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." Setsuna thought it might be a ploy, but then again…

Middletown handed over the sword to it's previous, and now current, owner. He lifted off the ground a few feet. "If you want an escort," he pointed to Fate, "I'll give you. But old Fatey boy there won't be coming out of that for a couple of hours and after he does he'll likely shift his focus to me."

"We'll be fine, thanks." Konoka replied. She really didn't want to be around Middletown the Clown. After what he did to Fate, she didn't want to think about it. He scared her.

"Righty-o then. I will see you later then. It's inevitable, isn't it?" Middletown disappeared.

Setsuna could hear the sound of his leather coat flapping and from the sound of it, it seemed he had flown away. "I don't trust him."

"What about your sword?" Konoka asked.

"Even with how little I trust him I guess I'm still bound by his request." She looked at Fate. "I think we should go now. I know I've overdone it."

"You're head hurts? I can help you with it?" asked Konoka.

Setsuna reddened a bit. "No!" she shouted out of nervousness. She cleared her throat. "I mean, no. I should be able to handle this myself." She looked at Konoka a bit longer. "Thank you though. Right now I think we could both use a good rest."

**--- End Chapter 3 ---**

**Afterthoughts: **So the clown's name is Middletown. Please make a note of it.

As for Setsuna, should she draw her weapon or leave it sheathed. Will her curiosity get the better of her or will she stick to the agreement. Or could an accident happen which would unsheathe the sword. Right now, I don't know. It might be several chapters before I get to that.

Speaking of chapters, it might take another large chunk of time to get Chapter 4 up. There's a huge reason for this and a small reason for this. Large reason is Halo 3 is out soon and I got the Legendary Edition. Small reason is I only just started writing it. Although I do plan on sacrificing any free time away from Halo 3 to Chapter 4.

See ya after I finish the fight.


	4. Chapter 4: The Happenings of Elsewhere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Negima. I do own "Peten Falson" and "Middletown the Clown." Middletown is available for parties. The names of other classifications of mages come from various D&D books and are therefore property of Wizards of the Coast.

**Authors Ramblings:** I finished the fight - on Legendary. So now that I've got that worked out of my system (mostly, still doing some skull hunting), I'm back with Chapter 4. Also during this in-between time, I decided to become a resident of "The Shivering Isles." And thanks to that and a couple of other downloadables that all seemed to glitch out on me, I now have a great dislike of Bethesda. And Xbox Live download polices.

Also as far as this chapter is concerned it's kind of a wrap-up, behind the action, "thing" of the last chapter. Time wise it's still Saturday. It might be kind of hard to follow if you didn't just read the last chapter, to which I apologize. I wanted to give a view of things that happened "behind and around the scenes" of the last couple of events, which is the reason this chapter exists.

**Negima: Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter 4: The Happenings of Elsewhere - The Other Side of the Fence**

Chamo typed frantically. "No, no, no. I am not looking for mages who work as clowns." He argued with the laptop. " I'm looking for Mage/Clown combinations, not trying to set up a child's birthday party."

Konoka watched Chamo and the screen. "How about this?" She pointed to an icon that called itself _Classifications_.

"That just lists the strengths and weaknesses of the two basic types. Standard and Combat." He clicked on it to prove his point his point. "This site is really helpful to starting mages." He happened to scroll to the bottom. "See."

"What about there." Konoka pointed to some very small writing, underlines and written in blue. Non-standard it said.

"Huh?" Chamo squinted and looked closely at where Konoka was pointing. "Well they really don't make that stand out, do they. It's like calling attention to a public notice by posting it on a wall behind a bookshelf in a dark basement accessible only through a locked door with a lost key." He stopped ranting and clicked on Non-Standard.

A brief description of why the list exists along with a long list loaded on to the screen. "The gears must be a little rusty." Chamo looked the list over, reading the various options saying some of them aloud.

"Archmage… Maybe, but not likely. Mystic Theurge… No. Loremaster… Another maybe. Demonologist… Hope not. Diabolist… Again, hope not. Celestial Mystic? No. It'd be easier if they alphabetized this thing." he complained.

"I thought there were only the two types." Konoka said.

"According to the top of the page," explained Chamo, "there are many types. The so-called 'Standard Two' became the most popular due to the ease of learning and the utility the classes bring. Other classes are either very difficult to learn, even for the greatest mages; or thought to be underpowered. Here," Chamo motioned for Konoka to look, "I know this one. True Necromancer it requires a lot of training in the arcane and the divine. A very hard feat to accomplish. However you have to get used to the smell… And the fluids."

"Ew." Konoka reacted. "Is there anything there that might be what they are facing?"

"I don't know…" Chamo's eyes grazed a word that triggered something in his brain. "Oh wait. Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked himself. "I guess the gears _are_ a little rusty."

"What? Did you think of something?"

"A possible lead" Chamo moved the cursor to the word "Bard." He clicked on it and the page loaded quickly.

"Bard?"

"Those who were bards were quite popular some time ago. One of the most famous bards is someone you've heard of. In fact most of the world has heard of his name."

"Really? Who?"

Chamo looked at Konoka. "William Shakespeare."

"That guy we studied?!"

"Yep. He was the quintessential bard. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You see, a bards power is their art. That's why Shakespeare's work is still so popular today. Quite literally their power is their art. He channeled his magic into his plays, and bang, his work is still studied today. His magic is still working to this day. Who knows what you'd be studying if he hadn't placed his magic into his work."

"Amazing."

"Yes. Speech, music, paintings, sculpting, acting, all kinds of things. The only restriction is you have to be born one. Somehow before they're born, it's like they are soaked in magic. The child is usually the product of two very powerful mages. Because of this over-abundance, bards no longer need a release in order to access their magic, it's always on. Because of these and other factors, the magic world tries to regulate them." Chamo explained

"Why's that?"

"They tend to be chaotic. Imagine a sculptor who decides to create a massive stone golem to go on a rampage, or a painter who traps people within his paintings just to get better detail or the proper color. The power they wield is immense. They regulate them to prevent them from 'going rouge.'"

Konoka stated the obvious. "It looks like this one has. They wouldn't happen to have a list of current bards, would they?"

"Lemme see." Chamo clicked around for a bit. There wasn't anything that gave them something they didn't already know.

"They don't make this easy, do they?" Konoka asked rhetorically.

"No they don't. But then again, bards have the right to privacy just like anyone else. So I guess I can't fault them for that."

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink. Want Something?"

"Yes, please." Chamo replied. He continued to search for an answer.

---

Kazumi Asakura snapped some pictures of food at the food cart. She then took a couple of Satsuki Yotsuba holding various dishes. Several people took seats at the counter. Kazumi thought this would be a good opportunity to show the carts popularity, and of a chef at work. She took a few shots of Satsuki at work and then moved back for a wide angle shot. A few snaps later and she was done.

Purely by coincidence, she happened to point her camera upwards, holding it above her shoulder as she looked for another good picture. She could just see the view screen out of the corner of her eye. She walked into the lunch crowd to get some photos of people enjoying lunch. As she moved about the people, a blur went by on the view screen. She glanced at the screen and then looked up.

"Hmm…" She aimed her camera skyward. "Nothing but a couple of clouds." At this point she was aiming randomly and happened to catch the blur again. Bringing the camera up to full zoom she took a few more photos. When she was done she brought her camera down and looked at the photos. What she saw confused her. There could only be one possible answer.

---

Chamo rubbed his temples. Finding anything on this website was like looking for buried gold. Annoying and not likely to payoff. The whole thing gave him a headache. He hopped down off the table and decided to take a break for now.

Konoka returned with a bottle of apple juice for herself and a cola for Chamo. "Here you go." Along with the drink she handed him a bendy straw.

"Thanks." Chamo said. He opened his drink. It was about 2/3 full as he wasn't able to drink a full bottle all at once.

"How is it going?"

"I've developed a headache, so I'm taking a break." He took a ermine sized swig. "Aah!" Little tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Refreshing."

Konoka's cell phone rang. The good news was that it was Asuna. "Hey Asuna. Is everyone okay?" Here came the bad news. "She what? I'll be right there!" She ended the call. "I've got to go." Konoka quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Must have been important." Chamo said to himself. "Didn't even hear my question."

---

A couple of hours later Negi and Asuna walked in.

"So what happened? Did you get rid of him?" Chamo asked.

"Hardly." Asuna replied. "If anything, we only encouraged him." Negi and her sat down at the table.

"What went wrong? We had it all planned out."

"First thing, The Clown blew our plan. Then Negi surrendered. Followed by The Clown trying to blow up the clock tower with Evangeline, Chachamaru, Yue, Nodoka, and myself inside. It turned out that was a lie. And while that was going on, Setsuna was defeated by the Clown." explained Asuna.

"That must have been what that phone call was about." Chamo thought. He asked Negi, "How could you surrender?"

"Well," Negi spoke apologetically, "Once I saw that the plan was ruined I didn't see any other way. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. But because of me, Setsuna got harmed." Negi put his head down, his arms surrounding his head. "I screwed up and Setsuna paid for it."

"Come on, Negi." Asuna said. She placed a hand on his back. "He did have you in a corner. What else was there?"

"I could have- I should have fought somehow."

"If you had, to our knowledge, he might have blown up the tower with Evangeline and Chachamaru in it." Asuna consoled. "What you did was noble. It just turned out to be pointless, that's all."

"If it'll make you feel better," Chamo offered, "I think I figured out what we are dealing with as far as the clown goes."

Negi looked up without removing his head from its arm cradle, like someone looking over a wall.

"Now, to tell the truth, I don't know for sure because I don't feel like asking him directly. Anyway, I think we are dealing with a bard."

"A bard?" Asuna asked.

"Of course." Negi sat up. "But they're so rare."

"What is a bard?" Asuna asked again.

Chamo cleared his throat. " A bard is a very rare spellcaster. Mostly due to the fact that you have to be born one, usually as the child of two very powerful mages. When they are born it's like they are soaked in pure magic. It lifts a number of restrictions that most mages face. For example, since they have all that magic, they just access it. They don't have to recite a release."

"Wait…" Negi blurted out. "Bard."

"Are you thinking of something?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, When I met Peten yesterday, Dean Konoe said Peten went to a bardic college."

Asuna saw a hole on this idea. "If bards are so rare, why would they have a college?"

"I suppose you're right." Negi said. "But he did show up around the same time as the Clown."

"But Peten can't use magic. And I think he proved it with those rune things." Something in Asuna didn't want to believe Peten could be the Clown.

"The Clown also lied about a bomb in the tower. Who can say Peten isn't lying, too."

---

Evangeline was dealing with an enigma. Just thinking about it caused her brow to furrow. The more she thought about it the angrier she got, the angrier she got the more she thought about it. A vicious circle.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Chachamaru asked. She held Peten's leather coat draped over her arm.

Eva's anger subsided when she saw Peten's coat. "I just can't figure out how that clown can get past the barrier without me noticing. And if he's a bard like I think, he should stick out. Not just stick out but call attention to himself like a man with a lit match in a dark cave."

"Perhaps he has so much power you can't notice it, or subconsciously refuse to." suggested Chachamaru.

"That's not possible." Evangeline protested. "There is no way someone could have that kind of power." She exhaled heavily. "He should still be here so I'll take the coat back. You can do whatever you want until I get back."

"Yes, Master." Chachamaru handed over Peten's coat.

Evangeline folded up the coat and headed out. As she stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine she started thinking again. She clutched Peten's coat tighter as she walked. Usually she tried to keep these emotions in check, or squash them all together. Usually the latter. "Why am I feeling this way, about him?" she thought to herself. "All he did was loan me his coat." Her thoughts offered themselves up a reason. "He cared about you. He took a magical bolt, I hope you did not forget, to the chest just to figure out what was wrong with you. There's only been a small handful of people like that. How about that?"

"Yeah, but there's a good chance he thinks you're nothing more than just another student here. Maybe I should tell him the truth. No, what would he think of me if he knew." She couldn't stand the thought that went through her mind. "I have a crush," she said to herself, "like one of those idiotic schoolgirls." She cleared her thoughts which was hard to do while holding Peten's coat.

---

Evangeline arrived at Peten's room. Several bad notes from an instrument Eva didn't immediately recognize let themselves out. She could hear him complaining. A few more notes, more on-key this time, left to join their friends that passed by a moment earlier. She decided that it'd be best to just give him his coat back and thank him then try to avoid him as often as possible. A steeling of her resolve later and she knocked on his door.

"Enter!" he said. Evangeline opened the door and walked in. It turns out he was playing a cello. A horribly out of tune one. "I don't know who was here last, but this stuff is all way out of tune. I see you're dressed." He smiled, seemingly as an afterthought.

"Uh, yeah. I have your coat." A small piece of her didn't want to let go of it.

"Just go head and put it over there." He used the bow to point to his desk.

Evangeline did as Peten told her. On his desk she saw two pictures. One was of a young red headed boy and a woman with long black hair and dressed in a fairly sharp outfit. The woman had one arm around the boy's shoulders and held a large platinum flute with her other hand. They both seemed happy. The second picture had a slightly older boy from the first picture playing the platinum flute but he seemed rather somber. She made the connection that the boy in the pictures was Peten in his younger days.

"Is there something you wanted?" Peten asked

"No. I was just… Nothing." replied Evangeline.

Peten continued tuning. "You want something," and on-key note sounded, "I can tell it." He put the cello into it's case and got up to put it away. "Come on. Have a seat at my desk. Talk to me." He moved the chair he sat in to tune the cello up to his desk and sat down so he was on the student side and Evangeline had to take the teacher side.

Evangeline sat down in Peten's chair. "I just wanted to say…" She felt strange talking to him. She liked it. The thought of telling him everything crossed her mind, but… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peten said.

"No really." Evangeline said. She stood up and headed to the door before she could say something stupid. Before she got to the door an old familiar feeling welled it's way up from the depths. Even if it didn't end up going anywhere, she'd still like to know what he thought. Hopefully there'd be someone out there for her. Someone who wouldn't up and disappear. "Would you… Would you like to come by my place later? I'd like to tell you something and I know you won't believe me unless I show you."

"You have your own place?" Peten asked.

"Yes." Evangeline said and told him how to get there. "So?"

"Sure. But I'm busy tonight. Being a new teacher and all you know. Would you mind if I came by tomorrow? Say around noon?"

Eva agreed "That would be fine."

---

After the incident with Fate at the bridge, Middletown needed to go "shopping." He knew just where to look, but he wanted to go browsing first. Cause a little trouble. Fortunately for him, he was good at deceiving the perception of others. He was fully visible when he landed in front of the girls dorm. A preliminary pull of the handle revealed the door was, in fact, locked.

"Is that it? Did you even think of those two girls?" he asked. He balled his hand up and knocked on the door, tapping three times. The tumblers of the lock moved themselves and clicked when they were open. Middletown opened the door like he lived there. He walked down the hallway and encountered closed doors on his left and right." You'd think they'd learn their lesson." This time he balled up his fist and pounded three times on the wall. The doors in the hallway flung themselves open. "Have you people learned nothing from the last time!" Several girls stepped out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked one girl.

"I don't know?" said another.

"I've had enough of that. All you do is chatter." Middletown moved on. Every now and again he reached out and touched a light fixture causing it to spark up and black out. As he moved about, between black outs, he came across Kaede. "Well hello there, ninja. What a fortunate happenstance."

Kaede turned to look behind herself.

"Oh. You can sense me. But, those buts are always the problem aren't they, your mind absolutely refuses to acknowledge me." He walked up and put his face ever so close to his. "Just the tiniest whiff. However your eyes won't fall upon me, willingly or otherwise. Even your other senses lie to you"

Kaede turned back and went to her room. Middletown followed along. "You may be useful in the coming war. So I will have you fight beside me. A lieutenant to command and be commanded. Your exaltation shall take place tonight." Kaede and Middletown entered her room. Usually she would have been training in the forest but in light of recent events she felt it better if she stayed here.

15 minutes of the Narutaki twins ground Middletown down. He exhaled and left the room. Fuka saw the door close. It wasn't Fumika, she could see her. "Kaede?"

"What?" asked Kaede from elsewhere.

"The door just opened and closed."

This put Kaede on high alert. She went out into the main room. Not without her usual demeanor she asked, "Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

---

Outside their apartment, Middletown rubbed his temples. "With her abilities… I'm amazed they haven't found a crime scene." He pulled a permanent marker out of his coat pocket and drew a strange mark above their door. It glowed white and faded away. " This way I know where I'm going." He put the cap back on and put it back in his pocket. "Think I'll go grab what I'm looking for now. He's a kid. How long can he stay up?"

He thought. "I don't want just a war. I want total victory, a complete rout."

---

Kaede looked around quickly, trying to find any sign of an "uninvited guest." She let the twins go about their business. No need to alarm them. It wasn't too long before they tired themselves out and they went to bed. Kaede spent an hour just listening before she _decided_ to go to bed. She went to sleep rather quickly.

She awoke in the morning quite refreshed.

---

Middletown made his way to Negi's room. The teacher didn't know it but he had a mark on his forehead much like the one above Kaede's door. Middletown knew where he was at all times and his general condition. Middletown opened the door and said, "Don't mind me. Only staying briefly. Everyone in the room had just gone to sleep. He immediately set about his work.

He held out his hand like he was going to put a book on high shelf and whistled like he was calling a dog. Something in the room rattled, a drawer in a desk. Hovering, so as not to trip over anything, he floated over to the desk. Upon opening it, Negi's class list flew into Middletown's gloved hand. The Clown pulled a sheet of A4 from his pocket and set it on the desk right next to Negi's class list. He moved one hand in a circle over the class list and the other hand in the same direction over the sheet of paper. While muttering something inaudible the paper slowly began to change.

The paper began to reveal the same images and words as the class list. After a brief time, Middletown had an exact copy, words, pictures, and all. He picked up both copies and pitched the original over his shoulder.

Middletown took his copy and left. Finally in the light of the hallway, he was able to see it clearly. Something in the corner changed his twisted mood. It became more focused and rage-like. "Takahata T. Takamichi?" He clenched his fist. "Takahata!" he shouted. "Takahata!!"

The Clown held out his open palm above his head. "From my hand a storm arises," he said dramatically and loudly, "a nightmare of electric fire!" A massive orb of electrical energy coalesced above his open hand. It looked unstable because it, and the person holding it, was. The orb ripped itself apart and flung bolts everywhere. Anything hit by the bolts scorched or shattered apart. There was damage everywhere in the aftermath.

"I've got an old score to settle." he growled as he clenched his fist incredibly tight.

---

Before that. Konoka and Setsuna arrived back at Konoka's room. They wanted to give Negi the name of The Clown. "Negi-kun!" Konoka exclaimed as she entered. This woke the sleeping Asuna.

"What?" Negi asked.

"We've got some information for you." answered Konoka. "We were coming back when we were attacked by the boy, Fate"

Negi became a strange mix of concerned and confused. "Are you okay? How did you make it out of that?" He saw Setsuna had her sword. "It must have been you, but wasn't your sword taken by The Clown?"

"My sword was taken. However, I didn't do anything. Our clown friend defeated Fate. He drove him temporarily insane with a green cloth. Afterwards he gave me my sword with the agreement that I would not draw it for one week."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Hey," Chamo interjected, "what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"We have his name." Konoka said. "Middletown the Clown." Chamo got to work the moment she said it.

"Middletown the Clown? Chamo."

"40 steps ahead of you, Aniki." Chamo said as he searched for Middletown.

"Any picture of his face?" Setsuna asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Apparently, no official record of him exists before a year ago. There are stories that go back further, though. One of these is about The Clown defeating The Thousand Master and his group. But most people who know about this stuff see it as a magical urban legend."

"I suppose I'll have to talk to Takamichi." Negi looked at the clock. "Tomorrow. That way I have time to get the whole story. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Both girls offered. Setsuna left shortly after.

---

"Good thing this doesn't take long." Middletown said. "I'm tired, I'm angry, and I want to go to bed." He hovered outside Kaede's room. She was just sitting there in her room, in silence. He put his hand up to the mask's mouth like he was going to whisper a secret. "Hey, it's late. Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep."

Kaede stood up and went to her bed. She started taking her clothes off. Middletown lowered his hood to obscure his view. He might be considered an ass, but the last thing he was is a pervert. Something landed on his hood. "Get off, damn it." One good sweep brushed it off. It was a persistent whatever it was. When it landed again it tried to dig in with its claws. Middletown gave the annoying thing another good sweep. This time it knocked his hood back when it went. He caught sight of Kaede in… well, it wasn't much.

This caused him to do something he usually never did.

He fell right out of the sky.

When he impacted there was a pop. Middletown laid out on the ground, pondering the painful stroke of luck he just experienced. When he tried to stand up a shooting pain ran through his right arm, located mostly in his shoulder. He yelped in pain, mostly because he dislocated his shoulder. Pretty severely from the feel of it. He remained on the ground for a while longer. Ultimately, he settled on the cheap way out and levitated back into a standing position. The damaged Clown walked over to the building and placed his left arm against it. With a few deep breaths he shoved himself forward, cracking everything back into place. He really wanted to scream, but doing so could alert someone. Being the consummate performer, he gnashed his teeth and suffered silently.

Even with that, there was still work to do. He floated back up to the window with his hood lowered and this time if the annoying whatever landed, he'd ignore it. Six minutes later the lights finally went out. Middletown gave her an extra ten minutes to fall asleep. He leaned forward, which gave him some slight movement. When The Clown got closer to the window he spun the index finger of his right hand around in tiny circles. This caused the windows to unlock. Window locks were different than door locks. They were generally simpler and didn't require touching them to set up a harmonic vibration to move tumblers. Unless they were difficult, which was a rarity. Either way, it did not matter.

The leather coat clad clown opened the window and hovered in. He landed and his black shoes made nary a sound. A bright light shone about half an inch from the tip of his left index finger. Using this as a light source, he found the twins. He placed his right palm on Fuka's head and whispered "Deep sleep." Fumika got a repeat performance.

After insuring he wouldn't be disturbed and they wouldn't pick up on something they shouldn't, he opened his coat. Not wanting to wake Kaede, he went through the motion of snapping his fingers rather than actually doing it. A violin and bow appeared out of thin air and he grabbed them both. "I will be glad to have such a deadly beauty to fight for me. I don't enjoy sullying my hands. I'm an artist not a fighter, though no one here could keep up with me. All of you together might actually make me work."

He put his violin under his chin and began to play.

**---End Chapter 4---**

**Afterthoughts:** Really this was a kind of wrap-up chapter. The next one will focus on Peten and Eva. I wasn't really planning on this, but I took the suggestion of Midnight to "hook him up" with someone. His suggestion was someone else. I thought this would be an interesting path to take. Will his suggestion still go through? Maybe.

Big thanks to Midnight for the use of his laptop and his free time.

The cake is a lie.


	5. Chapter 5: Glammer Queen

**Disclaimer:** I own Negima… stuff. The DVD's and manga. I _don't_ hold any rights to Negima. And if I did have the money to buy said rights, I'd probably buy a bunch of games and you'd likely never see me again. Midnight would likely go away too, cause he'd be over touching all my stuff.

**Authors Ramblings:** This time it was Dynasty Warriors Gundam, Eternal Sonata, Super Mario Galaxy, and TimeShift (which I kind of regret,) and a bad case of food poisoning (which I really regret.) I'm clear until February 10th. That's when Super Smash Bros. Brawl comes out. So hopefully I can get at least two more chapters before then.

Last time I eat anchovies.

About the last chapter title… It was late, I was exhausted , and I just finished watching Midnight play "Through the Fire and Flames" on "Guitar Hero III" which is a marathon in and of itself.

**Negima: Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter 5: Glammer Queen**

Heavy rain is expected to persist all morning and into early afternoon, after which a light mist is expected the rest of the day until around midnight. Tomorrow will…

---

The downpour outside didn't put Evangeline in a good mood. She wasn't mad, just depressed. "I wanted everything to be just so." A few more minutes of watching the rain gave her an idea. "Chachamaru."

"Yes, master?"

"I'm expecting a visitor today. I won't be here when he arrives. Send him to my resort." Pausing a second to think, "although, with this rain, he might not show up at all."

"As you wish." Chachamaru followed orders. "What would you like me to do if he doesn't arrive?"

"Nothing. If he doesn't arrive by one, he likely won't at all." She really hoped he'd keep his word. Sometimes rain changed people's priorities.

Still, she couldn't believe she was going through with this. It didn't happen that often. It did something Evangeline didn't enjoy. It proved that, deep down, she was still a human capable of feeling things. She was hoping that he wouldn't be like the majority of the those who got close to her, which freaked out when they learned what she was.

Peten seemed different. From what she could tell, he was sharp. Incredibly sharp. He was smart, talented, and she thought he was attractive. Sure, he wasn't a mage, but he couldn't help not having magic to begin with. It was something she was more than willing to overlook.

---

At 10 a.m. Peten was still asleep on the couch. There was a bed in the house when he got there but he wasn't going to sleep on it, and he was to lazy to get rid of it. A loud crack of thunder forced one of his eyes open. It blearily made its way to the clock he bought to commemorate his big new journey. Apparently it was half-past red blur. He sat up.

"Why did I wake up so early?" Peten enjoyed sleeping well into the afternoon on weekends. The music teacher thought for a moment. "Oh, that's right. That Evangeline girl."

23 minutes later he was dressed and drinking a cup of coffee. When he was done, he grabbed his leather coat and the case that held the platinum flute. Never leave home without it. After putting on his coat and grabbing his case, he picked up an umbrella off the bed. He pitched it there when he moved in. Peten was determined to turn the bed into a closet by ignoring the simple fact that it was a bed.

He went out into the storm.

---

Chachamaru had been quietly observing her master since yesterday. Evangeline was antsy, something she rarely ever was. She was only this was when her guests were… well this was really the only time she could recall. Chachamaru could only figure that Peten was the guest because Eva had been acting strangely since Peten had freed them from "The Dollhouse Chain" (Whatever happened with those things anyway?) That and she could tell when her master liked someone, no matter how much her master protested that she didn't.

When Eva told her yesterday to do what ever she wanted until her return from Peten's room, Chachamaru decided to find out more about him. His history was quite interesting. She found it to be an anomaly that she knew more about him than Evangeline. "Master?"

Evangeline answered in a rushed manner, "What do you want?"

"I researched Peten Falson yesterday."

Evangeline turned slightly redder at this. "You did? When? I never told you to do that."

"Yes I did. When you told me to do whatever I wanted until you got back. I figured I'd get to know the one who helped me." Chachamaru explained. "Would you like me to tell you about him?"

"W- W- Why would I want you to do that?" The slightly redder Eva asked.

"I thought we could do that to pass the time until Peten arrives." Chachamaru answered. Evangeline exhaled heavily. "It's either that or…"

"Okay. I have a feeling you're going to anyway." Secretly, or so she thought, she wanted to know as much as she could about him to have a wide array of topics for conversation.

"He was born on the 24th of March in 1982." This caused Eva to smile a small smile. Chachamaru continued. "In Edinburgh, Scotland. Shortly after he turned four, his parents perished under mysterious circumstances. This caused him to withdraw into an emotional shell. Thanks to a young female music professor, who also happened to be a mage, he enrolled at Coldmountain Bardic College."

"Bardic College?"

"In this case it refers to being a master of all arts. His professor, Sarah Cullen, took him in and immediately saw a lot of potential in him. Her hunch was correct. In the time he was there, he mastered every instrument known to man and excelled in all other fields."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." Chachamaru shook her head. "I'm not. Because of his ability, his professor wanted to see if he had the same for magic. As you know, he did not. However he did to continue to master the arts." He tone changed. "Tragedy would strike him again when Sarah would turn up missing when he was 10."

Evangeline thought. "That must have been the woman in the photo on his desk."

Chachamaru continued. "Despite this, he finished his studies by age 14 and became the student with the highest scores ever in the schools 210 year history. He soon found himself with the London Philharmonic. While he was with them he decided to become a teacher. My guess is that he wanted to be like his teacher."

"That makes sense." Eva said. Something inside suggested that he might also be running from something. "I'd like him to stay." she thought.

---

Peten made his way across the rain soaked school grounds. He avoided the puddles and the little rivers that formed in areas that were slightly lower than the areas around them. He crossed paths with Negi on his way. "Hey, Negi. What are up to?"

"I'm on my way to see Takahata. We found out the name of the clown and I'm going to see what he knows."

"You did? That's good. What is it by the way?"

"Middletown the Clown." The boy replied. "What brings you out in the rain?"

"That blonde girl from yesterday, Evangeline, wanted to speak to me. It seemed like it was important, because she invited me over to her place."

This hit Negi like a sucker punch. "Why would she do that?"

"Beats me." He shrugged. "She's not even in my class, but she insisted that I come, so I told her I'd be there by noon." Peten looked at his watch. "I'd better hurry up. I'll talk to you later, Negi."

"See you later." Negi said as Peten left.

"Think I'll go to Japan, I said." Peten muttered as he walked away. "They seem to be a pretty good place to go as far as teaching is concerned. Besides, a wee bit of traveling never hurt anyone, except when it did." He sighed. "Had to go and get wrapped up in the events of some girls school. Gotta deal with what life hands you I guess."

He eventually made his way to the path that lead to Evangeline's house. The dirt had turned to mud in the grassless areas. Peten decided that the wet grass was the better option to walk on because he wouldn't have to clean his shoes off. The lesser of two annoyances.

---

Evangeline was spaced out when the knock came at the door. She snapped to reality, which made it look like she had a hiccup. "He showed up? Chachamaru, show him to my resort."

Peten, from outside, heard a thump. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Inside, Evangeline hadn't paid attention to where she was walking and tripped. She caught herself before she could make a faceplant.

Chachamaru answered the door. "Hello Peten-sensei. Please come in."

"Um, right." Peten shook his umbrella and folded it up.

"I can take that for you." offered Chachamaru.

"Thanks. Need me to remove my shoes? They're a bit wet."

"Only temporarily. My master requests your presence elsewhere." Chachamaru replied as Peten closed the door.

"Then why did she need me to come here if I'm just going to leave right away?"

"Oh, no, you'll be staying here. My master requires your presence elsewhere though." answered Chachamaru.

Peten puzzled for a few second. "I'm going somewhere but I'm staying here?"

Chachamaru confirmed this with a "yes."

"Simultaneously… I've read this book before, you know."

Chachamaru couldn't quite process his response properly. "Um…"

Pointing behind himself he asked, "I suppose you'll have me climb out a window then?"

Chachamaru could only guess at what he was talking about. She decided to take his comments at face value. "…No. If you could follow me I hope things will become a little bit more clear."

Peten removed his shoes, opened the door and tapped them as dry as he could. He closed the door when he was done and carried them and his case as he followed Chachamaru. "Still feels like," he muttered, "I'm about to be fed into the Total Perspective Vortex."

"The what?" Chachamaru asked as he led Peten through the house.

"Never mind."

It wasn't long before they were standing near the resort. "Step over here, please."

"A ship in a bottle?" Peten asked as he stepped up to it. He stopped existing in the house. Chachamaru followed shortly after.

---

A leather coat clad Peten, looking pathetic holding a case in in hand and his shoes in the other, materialized in the resort. He turned to Chachamaru, who wasn't there yet. "Really," he asked, "I came all this way… to…" The music professor noticed where he was. "Go on vacation?" He put his shoes on. After he was done he walked further in. Before he got to far, he stopped to look over the edge.

Chachamaru arrived and walked past. "Please follow me, Peten-sensei."

"You don't have to be so formal with me." advised Peten as he followed.

"As you wish." Chachamaru motioned to a doorway. "Please make yourself comfortable." She had no intention of going further. For now.

Peten continued on. There wasn't anyone in the room so he looked about and quickly found a knick-knack to mess around with.

"Hello." The glammered Evangeline said from behind him.

"Hm?" Peten turned to the voice. He was pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful blonde. "Hello. You must be Evangeline's older sister."

"I am not." Evangeline said with a slight smile.

"Well, you're too young to be her mother."

"Thanks, but no, I'm not." Evangeline said. "He get's an A for Effort." she thought.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I always fail spectacularly with women." admitted Peten. "Listen, Evangeline asked me to come. I do not know what she wanted but it seemed important."

"Well I happen to know where she is. I could show you around for a bit first. And trust me, you have the time."

Peten looked confused. "How's that?"

Evangeline stepped closer. "You see, for every 24 hours that pass in here, only one hour passes out there."

"Seriously? Nice."

"Yes. And, I hope you won't mind, but once you're here you have to spend 24 hours here until you can leave. That's okay, isn't?"

"Let's see… One whole day of warm, dry, weather and you. Or a cold wet Sunday by myself." He seemed to ponder the two prospects like two weighty ideas. Eva couldn't tell how he felt about it. "I think I'd rather spend the time with you. Besides," Peten seemed lighthearted, "I can't leave until tomorrow, right. Three day weekend. Who can argue?"

"That's good. So now, about Evangeline…" Evangeline paused.

"I'm sorry. I spent so much time rambling. I'm pretty sure she's wondering where the heck I am. If you could take me to where she is maybe I find out what this is all about."

Evangeline just looked at Peten then shook her head and sighed with a slight laugh. "Come on." she told him and left. He followed her out. "Chachamaru!"

"What do you require, master?" Chachamaru asked. She wasn't far from the door.

"Could you take his coat?"

"Yes."

"I could do it. No need for her to go out of her way." Peten said as he unbuttoned his coat.

"Nonsense." Chachamaru said. "You are a guest." Peten shrugged and handed over his coat.

"By the way, I don't believe I caught your name." Evangeline said, keeping up the ruse.

"Peten Falson. Come to think of it, I don't know your name either."

Evangeline gave him a blank stare. Something he quickly picked up on. "I get the feeling I'm missing something important. The kind of thing I'll feel like and idiot for missing."

"Think it over." Eva told him.

Peten looked at Evangeline. Evangeline looked at Peten. Several moments passed like this, until… "I'm sorry. I'm still drawing a blank. I think I'd remember meeting you."

Evangeline exhaled heavily in frustration. She couldn't believe he couldn't work it out. "It's me. I'm Evangeline."

"See. It's just like I said- What?"

"Seriously. I am Evangeline."

Peten stood in disbelief. Something that can be a little hard to scrape off the bottom of your shoe. "Really? There's no way you could be the girl from yesterday."

The girl from yesterday dropped her glammered disguise. "Yes, I am."

Peten had trouble finding words while his lower right eyelid twitched like it did. "Um?"

"What?"

He decided to ask a question to distract himself. "If- If you are a spellcaster, why didn't you just fight him off?"

Evangeline looked up at him. "I wish it was that easy. Listen, I'm going to tell you something and I honestly don't know how you'll react. Just trust me when I tell you I won't hurt you."

Peten raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how… Never mind." He waved his hand in front of him as he dismissed a stupid thought.

She was going to upfront with him. "First off, I'm a vampire."

"Come again?"

"I'm a vampire." This was usually the part that caused most to freak out.

"Really? That's actually pretty cool."

Eva was surprised by his reaction. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the least. Usually everyone labels you evil, but I prefer to go by a case-by-case basis." answered Peten. A wave of relief rushed over Evangeline. "So was that it?"

"Uh. No!" She was still a little off guard. "I was- I- 15 years ago The Thousand Master cursed me from leaving the grounds of Mahora Academy. Since then, he's up and disappeared."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, since it can be a little impolite, but how old are you then?"

Evangeline decided not to let too much out of the bag. "I'll just say 'over 100' and leave it at that."

"Fair enough. So who is this Thousand Master?"

"You've never heard of him?"

Peten pointed at himself. "Magic school failure." He said with a smile.

"Even if you weren't there all that long you must have heard something."

"I really didn't concern myself with 'current events' while I was there. Anyway, this Thousand Master, what's his deal?"

Evangeline looked down at her ill-fitting clothes. "I think I'll change into something better fitting. Could you wait in the library? It's right over there." She pointed to said library. "I'll tell you more when I'm finished."

"Okay. Guess I'll see you in a bit then."

---

Eva had begun to wonder if she did the right thing. Effectively "trapping" him here for 24 hours. She hoped this wouldn't come back to bite her. Just this once she wanted something to work how she wanted. She needed to set a course for the rest of the time. Not to high pressured. The last thing she wanted was to do was come off as a used car salesman.

---

Seventeen minutes later, Eva entered the library. She found Peten reading a book. An old dusty tome covering the history of a monster often called "The King of Dust." He had a look of disgust and horror on his face. He didn't even notice that she'd entered the library.

"Getting a little caught up aren't you?" asked Evangeline.

Her voice frightened the absorbed music man which caused him to let out a weird half-shriek, gurgle, thing as he fumbled the book to the floor.

"Do you always do that?" she asked in reaction.

Peten looked up to see Eva. She was dressed in a deep crimson dress. "Whoa. Um?…" He fiddled around trying to pick up the book, but it was bound and determined to remain on the floor.

"What?"

He stood up. "You, um… You look good. Red suits you. Any, eh, particular reason you're dressed like that?"

"I felt like it. It's a plus if you like it."

Peten turned red. "I hope this isn't happening again." he thought as he turned his attention to attempting the book lift again. Practically an Olympic event. This time he was successful, not a world record, but good nonetheless. He placed back on the shelf where it had been resting before it's small vacation to the floor. "Hey, eh, you have yet to tell me about this 'Thousand Master' person."

Evangeline sat down on the other side of the loveseat Peten had bee sitting on. "Where do I begin?"

---

So you can never leave?" Peten asked. He listened intently to her story.

"No. Not unless he personally ends it or I drain him or Negi of every once of blood."

"And with his 'lack of presence' I suppose that would be kind of difficult. And 15 years? I don't see how you did it without losing it."

"It's not easy." Eva admitted. "It's so boring around here sometimes."

Peten stood up. He had sat down to listen to her story. "I'm going to help you. Or at least try. It's all I can do. Ancient magic might have something that can help. It doesn't follow the same rules. I can't guarantee anything though. And it might be kind of difficult since you can't use magic out there except during full moons and I can't at all."

Peten's stomach grumbled. "Guess I'm a little hungry." He gave an embarrassed smile.

"Then follow me to the dinning hall." ordered Evangeline. "I'm sure we'll be able to find something to eat there."

---

They just finished lunch when Eva asked, "When did you realize magic school wasn't for you?"

Peten leaned back. "Well, the moment I really knew was when I passed out casting a simple magical fire spell."

The caused Evangeline to laugh. "I'm sorry." she managed to say between spasms.

"Go right ahead. I know it's pathetic. It was the last time I cast- scratch that, attempted to cast a spell. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember my release."

Eva regained her composure. "How did you pick up that ancient magic?"

"Well there's a story. One day, I was wandering about and I found myself in a hallway. One of those unassuming, but nevertheless creepy hallways all big places have. Usually with an odd set of twins at the end. Anyway, this one had a secret door at the end, hidden by a pressure plate that I happened to be the right weight for its activation.

The secret door swung open and after a couple of moments my curiosity got me and I went in. The thick layers of dust covering everything told me that no one had been in there for decades or possibly longer. There was mostly just furniture in the room and the books on the shelves tended to crumble when I touched them. There was one book on a desk in the corner that didn't have as much dust on it."

"And it contained information on ancient magic?" Evangeline asked.

"I could only assume. Yeah. But I never read the book."

This confused her. "Then how did you learn it?"

"Some kind of trap triggered when I touched it. It glowed such a bright white, it hurt, but I couldn't look away. In an instant, it transformed itself into a bolt and shot me in the head. Crawling inside and adding itself to the things I know."

"So you have a book inside your head?"

"If you want to look at it like that. I prefer to think I preformed a 'magic download.' Sounds better to me."

"How does it work?"

"Kind of like a memory. I know what each rune means and how they should be placed in a circle. The only thing I don't know is the outcome. I've seen others perform ancient magic and end up dead. The joke's on the book though. Without magic, it's pretty useless. I hope it feels utterly foolish."

"I also heard that you've mastered every musical instrument."

"Yep."

"All that talent and you became a teacher? You could have been a rock star or something."

"Yeah, I could have. I'd rather pass along my knowledge though. There's no need for another music group out there. However, I think there's always a call for teachers." Peten explained.

---

It was far later in the evening and the both of them were enjoying drinks.

"You know, I just realized something." stated Peten.

"What's that?"

"I can't believe it took me this long to make the connection. You said you're a vampire, and that your name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Does that mean you're _that_ Evangeline?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you _the_ Dark Angel?"

"Yes I am."

Peten looked like he had 1000 different ideas running through his head. "I don't even know where to start. Uh, let's see… Relevant history paints you as a monster. I'm glad I got to meet you because now I know better. I'm also glad I got to meet an important figure such as yourself. The more I think about it, the fact that you're locked up here is a shame." He took a breath. "There, I think that about covers it."

"Thank you… I guess" Evangeline looked confused and appreciative at the same time.

"I'm getting a little tired so I'm going to get ready for bed." Peten stood up and picked up his ever present case. He started walking away.

"There's one last thing I wanted to tell you." Eva said as she stood up. "I don't know how to put this…" She steeled her resolve and fired away. "I like you." Her feelings were a little stronger than that, but it was to late for that now. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out bad.

Peten, who was facing away, closed his eyes and took a breath. His expression said that she made a terrible mistake in judgment. He turned to her with a half smile and an embarrassed look on his face. "Wow. Um. I suppose you're not too bad yourself." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I am a little tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Slightly embarrassed at herself she replied, "Yes. Good night."

"Good night." Peten said. He turned and headed for the room they had agreed upon earlier.

As he walked by, Chachamaru noticed he looked angry. She thought it best to talk to him. "Is something wrong Peten-san?"

"Yes. Very." He answered as he walked further on.

Chachamaru wasn't prepared for this reply. She caught up with him. How to smooth this over?… "Is there something I could do to help?"

"No. It's just that I think that Evangeline might be sweet on me."

She couldn't see anything wrong. "And that's a problem?"

Peten stopped and sighed. "For me it is. Don't get me wrong. I like her well enough, and I'm sure there could be something there. It's just that…" He seemed to struggle for words. "It happens every time a woman gets close to me or I get close to her. They tend to end up missing or worse."

"Worse?"

"For example, back in mage school we had a field training exercise at a nearby cave, set up with various tests for beginning mages. In our party there was a girl I fancied. We'd come to the end of the cave, a place commonly called 'The Grand Hall.' It was usually reserved for handing out the final grade, waiting in the cave until the instructors arrived. At the end, it was just the two of us. The others crapped out earlier.

She had helped me through the entire course. I think the instructors knew she was helping me along for a while in my classes. When we got to 'The Grand Hall' we found it to be inhabited by a matted pair of black dragons. At some point since the test previous, they moved themselves and their treasure in. They forced both of us to panic.

There we were, two young kids facing down two of the worlds most awesome creatures, neither of which we could even hope to scratch. I got bit and tossed into their treasure pile. It was then that I lost sight of her. I got back up and found a strange 20 sided stone. Picking it up and throwing it was the only thing I could think of. The instant I touched it the dragons turned their attention to me. I don't know how but I was able to throw it three times before they threw me. Hitting the wall caused me to pass out with that stone in my hand.

When I came to, one of the school's instructors was holding me after picking me up off the cave floor. She placed me on a stretcher and they took me out. I protested because I didn't want to leave without her. As I looked around, I saw the two dragons laying motionless on the ground." Peten seemed shaken, on the verge of crying. "I found out later that- that- she…"

"I'm sorry." Chachamaru apologized. "You don't have to continue."

He took a moment to recover. "You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't be boring you with my life story. Although, official records say it isn't part of my life." He looked down. "It should have been me." he muttered.

Chachamaru didn't quite catch the last part. "What's that?"

"It's nothing. Really. Could you not tell Evangeline what I told you? I don't want her to worry or anything."

"Okay." She'd at least not bring it up herself and would avoid it as much as she could. Fortunately she usually had a nice grey area to work around in these cases.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. Night Chachamaru."

"Good night, Peten-san."

---

Evangeline woke up the sound of a flute. The notes rousting her from her sleep gently. She climbed out of bed to follow the music, finding Peten sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Morning, sleepy." Peten said after he stopped playing. "Nice pajamas. This is the second time I've seen you in them."

"I felt something as you played."

"Good. That's what music is supposed to do." Peten said. He had an empty, yet very convincing smile.

"I felt the sadness the notes carried. I hope I didn't do anything. Did I?"

"Nah. I was just thinking. Going over old memories. The music helps me deal with it." Peten answered. "Kind of like a sedative."

"I'll go get dressed then we can leave."

"Aw… Do we have to? It's a rainy Sunday out there."

"We don't have to." Eva said hopefully. "We can stay here if you want."

Peten shook his head. "It's best if I leave. I need to change my clothes."

"Right. I'll be just a little bit then." She sounded defeated.

---

Chachamaru, Eva, and Peten walked towards the exit, fully dressed and ready to go. Peten had on his coat and shoes and carrying his case. They faded from existence.

---

The trio rematerialized back in the house.

"I suppose I'll head out then." Peten said. "Thanks for the little vacation, really. I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome." replied Evangeline.

"Good-bye for now." Peten started to leave.

Eva had to know. "Will you come back sometime?"

Peten gave another of his faked smiles. He didn't want to see her hurt. "Probably. I had fun." They all headed to the door. Peten opened it. "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Both Eva and Chachamaru said as he left.

Chachamaru noticed he left his umbrella. She quickly grabbed it and ran outside. He hadn't gotten far. "Peten-san!" she shouted as she ran to him.

Peten turned to face her. "Huh. What?"

"You forgot your umbrella." She handed it to him and waited exactly one second before asking, "Would you at least give it a shot?"

"I'd love to." He opened the umbrella and shared it with Chachamaru. "I suppose in some small way she's the perfect girl for me. She'll never die or disappear on me." He once again had that struggling for words look on his face. "Look, I don't want to see her hurt, physically or emotionally. That's why I really don't want to get involved with her. For her own safety."

Chachamaru decided to try one last time. "Is there nothing that would change your mind?"

"Maybe one thing." answered Peten. He gave Chachamaru a very serious look. "Protect her. I already know you do, but I want you to bring your A game. I'll do what I can, but it happens every time. Something bad happens. I won't have it happen again. Sound okay?"

"Done. I'll keep a close eye on my master."

"Well, if I have your word, I don't see the harm in 'testing the waters' as it were." Chachamaru could tell he was in a better mood. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Good-bye, Peten-san."

"Later, Chachamaru-san." He turned and walked into the rain soaked woods. Chachamaru went back inside. Peten stopped and looked back. "Maybe it won't be so bad. She isn't any ordinary girl."

**--- End Chapter 5 ---**

**Afterthoughts:** Well this was Chapter 5. I hope it wasn't bad. I'm not big on love. See no need for it in my own personal life. Getting back on topic, it was Midnight's idea to give Peten a love interest. However with most of 3-A, it could end up being the kind of thing you end up talking to Chris Hanson about. (Have a seat, have a seat right there.) So the only choice, in my opinion, was Evangeline. I had to retool some later points but it'll all work out. Hopefully to a big emotional payoff.

Please look forward to Chapter 6. It'll focus on the story of how Middletown pulled off the feat of defeating The Thousand Master and his group.

And to all those who've read and reviewed my chapters, thanks. And I hope you'll continue to hang with it until the end.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Incident, Lost Soul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Negima. I do own Peten Falson and Middletown the Clown. If I owned everything, where would I put it?

I forgot to mention last chapter that the "Total Perspective Vortex" was first in _The Restaurant at the End of the Universe_. An absolutely great read by one of my favorite authors, Douglas Adams, and is therefore his property.

Don't sue, it wouldn't be worth it.

**Authors Notes:** Well this is the first chapter produced entirely on my own laptop. I'd like to kindly thank Midnight for the use of his since Chapter 1 and for the continued use of his internet.

And, as always (I missed it last time), I wrote this based I what I know and could glean from the manga and Wikipedia. So I hope I didn't botch it too bad. If I did, we'll just have to roll with it.

**Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter 6: Lost Incident, Lost Soul**

Negi opened the door to his shared room and, as he was in a rush, ran smack dab into Asuna. She stumbled back and he fell down.

"Slow down. What's the big hurry?" She asked.

"I was going to go talk to Takahata about Middletown and see if I could get some advice." He stood up.

"Well, just so you know, it's raining out." Asuna explained. She went in.

"Thanks for telling me." Negi said. "You're awfully late coming back from your paper route."

"No. I came back earlier. I was out surveying the damage."

Negi raised an eyebrow because this was news to him. "Damage?"

"Yeah, right out there in the hallway."

Negi went out into the hallway. Asuna followed him out. The boy knelt down to observe the damage left by Middletown's burst of anger last night. "I think our clown friend was here." He stood up. "This looks like it came from a high level electricity spell. Very unstable from the looks of it."

Asuna dropped some more news for him. "Apparently there's been more damage than this. There are light bulbs blown out all over and broken doorframes all over."

"Do you want to come see Takahata with me?"

"No."

"Why?" Negi was certain she'd want to see Takahata.

"Because I'm going to go study."

Not used to hearing "I'm going to go study" from Asuna, it was stopped at the confused teacher's ear. There was no way this was going to process all at once. The only way to handle this was to break it down bit by bit.

**From the top:**

**Because:** The following reason is why she can't go. Off to a good start.

**I'm:** Contraction. I am. Self-referencing Asuna. Easy.

**Going:** She is leaving the hallway. Check.

**To:** She was intending some kind of action. Right.

**Go:** She was headed somewhere. Okay.

**Study:** This was the stickler. Usually not that difficult, but given the source, it threw the entire sentence out of whack. Study is to Baka Ranger as Oil is to Water.

"…What?" was the only thing that Negi's mind could make his mouth say.

"You've got that test tomorrow."

The young boy was touched. "It's nice to see you've taken an interest in your studies."

"Heck no! It's nothing like that. I just don't want to stay after with you." Asuna explained.

A small wave of depression washed over the teacher. "Oh…" He lightened up a bit. "Well, I'm going, so I'll see you later. Be careful. If he's gotten this close and this bold than who knows what he'll do next."

"Right." acknowledged Asuna. "Be careful yourself."

Negi and Asuna parted ways. Negi headed out. Asuna headed in.

* * *

Negi spoke with Peten Falson, then continued on his way. It was only by coincidence that he ran into Takahata earlier than expected.

"Hey, Negi-kun, what brings you out in the rain?" Takahata was under an archway taking a smoke break.

Negi took refuge under the archway. "I needed to ask you about someone you fought in the past, he's called Middletown the Clown."

Takahata could've swallowed his cigarette. "Where did you dig up that name?"

"I've fought him twice now."

"Middletown is dangerous! You should start watching yourself." He flicked his ashes.

"He wasn't all that difficult to deal with and with some training-"

"That's just it. He's toying with you." Takahata stated. "He's a bard. That makes him far more powerful than the common mage. He was just a kid when I faced him, not much older than you. That made it all the more humiliating when he defeated us. But in all honesty, we were handed a bait-and-switch."

"I was hoping you could tell me that story. When he brought up that he had defeated my father and his group, I couldn't believe him. No one ever told me that."

"Because," Takahata took another drag, "it's kept out of the knowledge of the magic world. It's a sad fact that they kept it quiet, but at the time the ones in power saw it, and still see it, as a slap in the face of standard mages. Bards come along almost as often as winning the lottery five times in a row. When you get down to it it's nothing more than posturing from those unfortunate enough to not have been born one. At least that's the way I see it." he took another drag and flicked the ashes again. "It's only within the last year they even admit he exists. And that's only because he's been with some anti-mage organization that's been more active than ever."

"So," Takahata asked, "You wanted to know about that day?"

* * *

**1992 (Loading relevant history)**

President George H.W. Bush becomes ill at a state dinner in Japan then vomits into the lap of Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa and faints. Bill Clinton is elected President later that year. He didn't vomit on anyone though.

The Maastricht Treaty forms the European Union.

The Winter Olympics are held in Albertville, France.

Jay Leno takes over for Johnny Carson.

A fire breaks out in Windsor Castle.

The Falu Copper Mine closes after 1000 years of use.

The Folies Bergere Music Hall closes.

The Crimson Wing is defeated.

* * *

"He's late." Takahata said.

Nagi and he waited at a bistro in Scotland. The rest of the Crimson Wing went to pick up their special assignment.

"Enjoy the down time, I say." Nagi countered, He took a sip of his tea.

"I wasn't implying that. I just don't know why we had to come all the way here."

Nagi put his cup down. "When they come back, then we'll know."

They sat there, waiting. Five minutes and 12 cars had gone by when a young boy with brown hair stopped and took a long look at Nagi and Takahata. Nagi waved and the boy ran off. As he did so he bumped into Albireo.

"You should watch where you are going. You could trip and hurt yourself. Wouldn't want any scraped knees now, would we?" Albireo said in a kind manner. The young boy looked trapped. He backed up and then turned and ran down an alley. Al laughed to himself.

"I see you guys are by yourselves. What happened to the client?" Takahata asked.

"We went where we were instructed, but no one showed up." Al answered.

"Wait!" A voice shouted. They all turned to the source. An older gentleman was the one producing it. He was balding and had thick glasses. The man finally caught up with the group. He breathed heavily. "I'm… Sorry… I… Was… Late." The old man caught his breath. "I apologize again for being late."

"It's okay." Nagi said. "So why did you contact us."

"The reason is because I have a rather vexing problem. Excuse me, I should rephrase that. We all have a vexing problem. Not far from here there are forces gathering. I've been observing them for weeks now."

"Who?"

"Dust Cultists." This drew shocked reactions from every Crimson Wing member. "I am by no means a combat mage nor a very good standard mage. That's why I contacted you. The Crimson Wing is well known for its ability and their record is astounding."

Nagi asked, "And who are you?"

"I am Professor Jason Mursmythe."

"I've heard of you." Takahata said. "You've been studying the applications of magic and science as a combination."

"That's me. Inventor of the Verdant Launcher, a rocket launcher that explodes in a burst of life. I thought it ironic, a rocket launcher that creates life rather than takes it." Professor Jason said.

"I like your work." Nagi said. "About these Dust Cultists, what are they doing?"

"If what I've seen is correct, it seems that they are attempting the 'King of Dust's' revival ceremony." Professor Jason then added, "If what I've read is correct, they are extremely close to success. Within days I'd say. People have been disappearing all over."

"Then we don't have much time." Gateau said.

* * *

The Crimson Wing got dropped off in, what was apparently, the middle of nowhere with a dirt path through it. The wind rushed through the grass creating waves of brilliant green. All members got out of the modified APC that served as their transport.

"I don't dares go no further." the APC's driver said. He backed up into the grass and the made a U-Turn.

"Seems we have a bit of walking to do." Takahata said.

"He said we'd know when we got there." Albireo said to Takahata.

Nagi turned to look behind them.

"Something wrong?" Eishun asked.

"It's nothing. I just got the feeling we were being watched."

The group traveled down the dirt path until they reached a fork. "We're headed left." Mursmythe said.

"Will do."

They walked down what was, essentially, a livestock path. It crested on a hill covered in more lush grass. When they got to the top, they observed the wasteland of a horizon. Dead trees and grass as far as the eye could see, so long as you didn't turn around to look at the greenery behind you. A stone castle in the middle of the devastation was their goal. The castle itself matched the landscape.

They took the utmost care in making their way to the ruined castle. Dust Cultists weren't to be trifled with. An entire army with a single overriding goal they were willing to sacrifice themselves for. There didn't seem to be anyone outside. Of course, it looked like rain and they vehemently avoided it. The poor state of the walls afforded them a way in.

Sneaking about in the dark, they found what they were looking for. A large room, probably an amphitheater adorned in black and red with an "offering" all tied up and ready to be delivered. Five members chanted as they stood around the victim. Many more cultists were waiting around on the stage and a few in the seats. The Crimson Wing was on a higher level, most likely a balcony of some sort.

"We have to go, now!" whispered Nagi.

"Let's go."

Nagi walked out into the open. "Gentlemen, gentlemen… You forgot to invite me." All the cultists looked at him. He jumped down to a spot near the cultists. "I'll take it as a minor mistake. Hey, what have we got here? For me?" He slammed a couple of the cultists near the sacrifice. "You shouldn't have."

The rest of the Crimson Wing came down from the locations they had run to. They took out cultists as they landed. Jason, however, objected to violence so he sat this part out. The cultists didn't put up too much of a fight. Very unlike them. No one ended up using a spell against them.

"Something isn't right here." Gateau observed.

The rest of the Crimson Wing concurred. Nagi walked up to the restrained person. He pulled a knife and cut their ropes. The victim who had been struggling earlier fell over, motionless.

Laughter sounded out through the amphitheater. "Set the bait and wait for the fish to bite." It echoed then faded out. "Fools. All of you. Of course, given that you're all typical or worse, it really shouldn't surprise me." It laughed again.

"Where are you?" Nagi asked the air.

There was a noticeable pause. "I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in showing myself… in a moment. You come barging in and want to wreck up the place. We haven't even really spoken yet. Let's get to know each other first. The least you could have done is brought me flowers."

"And what stops us from leaving?" Albireo asked the same air Nagi spoke to.

"Look around the room. You'll notice that this room no longer has any doors. It is a trap designed to keep and hold mages. The stone of the room contains a magic resistant ore. The wonderful thing about it is that the more of it there is the more powerful it becomes. Think about the battle you just had. None of you used any spells because you didn't have to. Wouldn't want you finding out the secret too soon."

"So how long are we stuck here?" asked Takahata.

"You would have thought you'd get it by now. I said the walls were resistant to magic, not the air. To borrow from the well respected Nagi Springfield… Gentlemen, gentlemen, we're going to have ourselves a fight. However to keep things fair and balanced, as they say, it will be one-on-one. So if the rest of you will have a seat, out there." A light beams down on the seats near the front.

"Who will lead the charge?" the voice asked. "Since you all want to fight so much."

"I will." Takahata declared.

"Fine, whoever you are, will be first. Come forth and let me prove why you're not even worthy to be spoken of in the same paragraph as me."

Takahata walked forward and the rest took a seat in the stands. He loosened his tie a little. A small figure, about the size of a ten year old walked out from a darkened corner. It wore a mask of white and black and sharp teeth, like those of a shark. Blood red streaks ran down from the white circles of its eyes.

The boy appeared to be wearing a tattered blue shirt, black shorts, brown sandals, and a pair of brown gloves that appeared too large for his hands.

Takahata looked on in confusion.

"You, you are kidding, right?" Takahata asked. He looked back to the others and shrugged. This caused Nagi and the others to laugh.

"Don't go to hard on him." Nagi advised with a chuckle.

Takahata turned back to the child to find him not there anymore. "Hiding again are we?"

"Right in behind you."

Takahata tried to turn around but found his knees unwilling to respond. He fell over. He grunted as he hit the floor. "What? I can't figure out…" Everyone stopped laughing.

"A few tips for later." the boy said as he stood over the future teacher. "Do not take your eyes off me. Do not underestimate me. Do not let your focus wander, even a bit. As for the knees, there are a few ways of attacking the joints, physically, which can do a lot of actual damage. Sonically, this is good for an all around weak feeling, good against swordsmen. I just used the electrical variant which stuns the nerves and prevents both pain and use."

"How come the others didn't see you?

"They were focused on laughing. Something any good clown should be able to do and also leads back to my first point." The mask wearing clown produced a rapier from thin air. He held the point up under Takahata's chin. "I win."

* * *

**Present Time (2003)**

"That's one thing you should know." Takahata tried to get his point across as he spoke to Negi. "Letting yourself get distracted is a bad idea. Wander just a bit and he's got you."

"I've heard." Negi said as he remembers the story he's heard from Setsuna.

* * *

**Back in 1992**

"Get this idiot off my stage." The mask clad youth demanded. He put the rapier back in its extra-dimensional pocket.

The big guy got up and picked Takahata up off the floor. He set him down in the stands and went back to the floor. "I'm next."

"Not a man of many words are you?" The child asked. The big guy was about to answer when he got cut off. "It really doesn't matter what you have to say. Let's just you hope you last longer than the last."

Seven seconds later the big guy was down like Takahata. "As to be expected."

The big guy got up and limped back to the seats.

"Is there anyone here who isn't useless? That guy there can't cast spells well, if at all. And the big guy, who's name isn't as big as he is, couldn't put up a fight if he tried. Which one of you will give it a shot next?"

Al heeded the call. "I will go next."

"Ah, Alfred." The child said.

"It's Albireo."

"Albert."

"Albireo." he corrected again.

"Smithington P. Figglebottom."

Al realized what was going on. "You're trying to anger me. I must tell you that it won't work."

"Then may I ask you a question?"

"Only if I may ask you one." The masked child indicated that it would be fine. "What is your name?"

The young boy laughed. "What is in a name? The name I'll tell you is Middletown the Clown." he replied. "I am your host and today's special is humility with a side of perspective. Now for my question!" He seemed to be in a frenzy. "What is wrong with the magic world?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"There are many things wrong with the magic world. There's only one that I care about though. Why do they hate me?"

"Why would they hate a child?"

"Maybe we'll find that out in battle. Let's go."

Al created a giant orb of electricity. It spun with order and control, and a feeling of restrained destruction. Blue and white mixed with each other and could have resembled a star.

"Ooh, I like. I think I'll take it." Middletown created his own electrical orb. It spun with chaos and anarchy, and a feeling of unhinged violence. As it spun, 'tentacles' rose up and dove back down under the surface like many sea serpents in an ocean of electricity.

Al couldn't understand how he copied it. Yes it looked flawed, but the fact a child could pull this off was astounding. There was something special about this child. He had a feeling what it might be, but the mere possibility of one… No, there's no way. Someone would have known. He should have, would have, been held in high regard. Al sent the orb on a path to hit Middletown.

Middletown's unstable orb changed shape and soon resembled a dragon head of no particular variety. It opened its thunderous maw and bit down on Al's orb. The colliding electrical energies became unable to be controlled. They sparked and eventually blew up. Smoke and dust blew everywhere, preventing standard vision.

"Damn. I've lost sight of him." Al then came up with a simple trick. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing. Not a sound. An arm wrapped around his neck. "Agck!" choked Albireo. He could feel the arm trying to lift him up. He enshrouded his hand in magic and threw a punch behind his head. It made contact with Middletown and as the boy fell he flipped and kicked Al in the back, right between the shoulder blades.

The young Middletown lay on the ground. He didn't move. Al turned around and saw this for what it was. "Oh come on now. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You kicked me in the back before you fell."

The dust died down and visibility was at its maximum.

"Well if that's the way you want it." Al told him. He went over and stepped down on the boy's chest. Middletown moaned a little when he did. "We're tired of playing with you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Go to hell." The prone boy defied the man standing on him. "From a mighty storm, enough power to run the great city. A course run through my body. Lightning Incarnate!" A powerful electric current wrapped around him, shocking Al and releasing the pressure of his foot. It soon seemed as if he was made of electricity. Arcs ripped across his surface and sometimes jumped to the ground and nearby walls as he got up and walked towards Al. "I must admit, this hurts a little. But unless you've got some kind of rubber spell, I don't think you've a chance."

Al muttered to himself again.

Middletown held out his hand and fired off a bolt of electricity. A black orb formed and deflected the bolt. Well, not so much deflected as… ate. "Gravity Ball. Makes a nice shield."

Middletown groaned in frustration. "Fine then." He held his hand back behind him like he stopped in the middle of a bowling ball toss. "Thunder Sovereign Dragon!" He shouted as he tossed his non-existent ball. A mass of electricity rose up from the ground, moving quickly towards Al. It looked like the dragon head from before. It continued to rise up until eventually there was a fully formed dragon, four legs and two wings. The Thunder Sovereign Dragon stomped its way to Al until it met his Gravity Ball. It bit the Gravity Ball and tossed it aside like a piece of garbage.

"A Thunder Sovereign Dragon?" Nagi asks, unable to believe that a mere child could have cast such a powerful spell. He pulled a small book out of an inner coat pocket and flipped through it at a fast pace. "I don't even have that one listed."

Al's orb dissipated with a rush of wind and black vapors. The Thunder Sovereign Dragon let out a roar that sounded like an extended thunderclap. The white lights of its eyes turned to focus on Al. They seemed to glint when the dragon knew it could get back to what it was doing. It resumed its stomping as it headed for Albireo. He ran for Middletown, dodging the bites that came from the electric fangs of the dragon that now took up a slim majority of the room.

"He's got to be running on fumes." The running Al thought. "My next move could prove my theory." He drew a card from his sleeve. "If he can hold back my artifact, I'll know."

Al was surrounded by twisting columns of books.

The Thunder Sovereign Dragon stopped. "Books? That's what you've got?" Middletown laughed. "Either way, I suppose there's been a paradigm shift. So I must change too."

Albireo chose a book without saying anything to the Clown.

"Lighting strikes the trees and starts a flame. Knowledge can be gained from that flame. The spark given to man. Gift of Prometheus!" The electricity that both surrounded Middletown and _was_ the dragon changed to become powerful flames. "What better way to destroy a book than to burn it?"

"He's changed from electricity to fire." Takahata noticed. "What are we dealing with?"

"I have an idea. And I'm certain Al's come to the same." Gateau stated.

"I have the same idea" added Nagi. "He spoke in a dramatic fashion and changed himself and his dragon. It should be obvious by now."

Takahata, still a bit of a greenhorn at this point in time, didn't catch the drift. The others explained to him what a bard was.

Al used the power of the book and changed into someone else. He wore a blue robe and had a scythe for a weapon. Its blade had a water motif. "Hm." This new person caught sight of Middletown. "Oh my! You appear to be on fire."

"What's all this then?" Middletown leaned his head to his right. "You're you, but you are not you. It also seems you specialize in water, or you have a thing for blue. It's definitely one of those."

"I do. The water thing anyway."

"You've dug your own grave you know. Fire plus water equals steam. Your books will warp and your eyes will fail you. Then my dragon will eat you." In response the dragon roared again. This time it sounded like a raging forest fire.

"We'll see. I've decided that it is okay if I lose, so long as I get my question answered."

Flames licked the floor around both the boy and his dragon. "…Refresh my memory. Which question was that?"

The blue haired man lowered and shook his head. "You don't remember? The question about why the magic world would hate a child?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry." Middletown apologized then shook his head to refocus. "I get wrapped up sometimes. Let's continue. Fire Sovereign Dragon," the dragon snapped to attention, "burn!"

A large orb of water encapsulated the blue guy. The Fire Sovereign Dragon stomped down on it. A hissing noise came from the impact. Water and fire continued their eternal conflict in this amphitheater in Scotland. The dragon stopped then tried to grab the water orb. It picked up the sphere and steam loosed from the paws of the great beast of fire. It inhaled and expelled a deep breath of white hot flame.

"If you won't come out, I'll boil you to death." The burning clown looked up at the dragon. "Crank up the heat, my pet. I don't even want cinders left."

The Al in the bubble could feel the magic of the book fading away. Already? It hasn't even been three minutes. This pretty much clinches the question he had of what the boy was. But why would the magic world treat him the way they have, assuming the story was true. When he got back, he'd have to look into it. Al figured they'd make it out alive. There was no way the boy was going to kill.

The bubble, in order to preserve the outer layers, had become hollow on the inside. He had a minute, tops. "I have one attack left. I need to time it right." he thought. Al had noticed the dragon took some time in between breaths. During those, he could see Middletown quite clearly. That was when he needed to strike.

He concentrated on the spell and forced a change in the sphere. It became a cone with its point aimed at Middletown. But that was merely a distraction. The real attack was headed for the rear. He fired off his attack. The pointed end flew out and struck the flame encased clown. The real attack fired off behind him and struck where the real Middletown stood. Middletown tried blocking it by holding up his arms. The Fire Sovereign Dragon moved in the same manner, even though it wasn't being attacked in manner.

Since the attack caused the dragon to release him, he took the opportunity to run to the clown and grabbed him forcefully by the throat. "I'll not ask again. Quit." Middletown's body turned back to normal and the Fire Sovereign Dragon turned orange, then red, then dissipated.

"You know…" Middletown strained, "Somatic components…" he coughed, "Are important as well." The boy grabbed his arms. Electricity stunned the arm of Al and with that the artifact's power came to an end.

Al's arm no longer functioned, his book ran out of power, he was getting exhausted. And to top it all off, Middletown was freed from his grasp and was trying to punch him. Al was blocking but he was wearing thin without the use of one arm. With one last burst, he grabbed Middletown and slammed him to the ground. "Tell me something. Are you a bard?"

"Yes I am." Middletown admitted and grabbed Al's head. "You know, all those books will drive you mad."

Al stood up and started screaming. He tried covering his eyes, but the horrors he saw were now to intense. Fruitlessly, he swung at things that weren't there. All he wanted to do was back away and hide. The mental and physical stress became too much and he passed out.

Middletown stood up and rubbed his back. "That hurt. Quite a bit." He looked over at Albireo. "That's that, I guess." The clown motioned to the stands. "One of you come get him. Then we'll get started with another round." He felt his back again. "I hope I can hold out."

"I'm standing down." Gateau said. "After that last display, I won't even bother. Besides, someone needs to be left to clean up the mess."

"What?! Really?" Middletown was confused. "Well that's no fun for anyone. Me especially. Whatever, your prerogative."

"Me too." Eishun added. "There's no way I can stand up to that."

"What a letdown. I really wanted to have a good old-fashioned East versus West. You guys suck, you're no fun. Well now, Mr. Springfield, certainly you won't let me down."

"I hope I won't," Nagi replied. "Though you seem to have a low view of mages, Mr. Middletown. Before we start could you tell me why?"

Middletown was silent for a moment. The mask prevented anyone of gauging his emotions. "All I wanted was to be accepted. I can't help the fact that I'm a bard." he sounded sad. "Is that any reason to hate me?"

"No, of course not." Nagi replied. "Listen, I know some people in the magic world. I sure we can get to the bottom of everything. We can take you back. I'll make sure things get better for you."

Middletown dropped to his knees. "How I'd love to, but that's impossible." It sounded like he was crying. "All I want to do is go home. Why can't I do that?" He punched the ground. Apparently there was some magic behind it, as the ground formed an impact crater where his punch landed.

"You can. Just come with us." Nagi offered.

"I… I can't. I can't tell you why either." Middletown seemed deeply depressed. "I'm here to fight. That's all."

"We can solve whatever the problem is." Nagi told him. "Violence isn't the answer."

The boy stood up but still hung his head. It still sounded like he was to choke back tears. "Don't you think I know that. I don't enjoy hurting people." Middletown sniffled. "But I don't have any other option. There is no hiding from them. They'll just take everything away from me like they have before."

He couldn't stop the sniffling when he said. "Ready yourself. Here I come." Middletown rose up off the ground. He rocketed at Nagi, leaving afterimages as he did. He disappeared right before driving his shoulder into Nagi's gut.

Nagi stepped to one side to prevent the boy from striking him from behind. He used the staff to direct the boy's flight path down to the floor. Middletown hit the floor and rolled a few times, kicking up dust as he went. Middletown stood up. He once again flew at Nagi, but this time he led with his right foot. At the last moment his body angled upward, flying with his foot up, spun back, and started stomping at Nagi while hanging in mid-air. Nagi dodged and eventually grabbed one of Middletown legs. He pitched Middletown back to the ground. Middletown bounced off the hard stone surface.

"Let's stop now. What do you say?"

Middletown didn't move from his position on the ground. "Can you stop them?"

"Who?"

"I don't think you can. You're a mage, you can't stop them. Nothing can. When I'm done here I'll be forced to move on to the next, and if I fail… they'll have no need for me and they will take it all." Middletown tried to stand up but his back winced in pain. He opted to float into position. "They take everyone away from me. So if I get close to you they'd take you away too."

"Who?"

"I don't know their names, they won't tell me." Middletown was crying again. "I'm going to be punished for this. They arrive with a whisper, and their armor prevents any and all magic from working on them."

"We can help you. Trust me." Nagi took a knee and held out his hand. Middletown took a few apprehensive steps forward. He took the mask off and ran to Nagi. Nagi held him close and let the boy have his sleeve to wipe his tears.

Whispers filled the amphitheater. Middletown looked up. "Here they come."

Nagi and the others, excluding Albireo because he was busy being passed out, looked around. White light started spiraling around like little galaxies in many places in the room. More and more kept forming. Eventually, these black armor-clad figures started stepping out of them. The armor had a distinctly black knight appearance. The black clad knights started speaking and some started giving instructions. Their voice systems squawked like police radios. There was more than 40 of them and some started firing what looked like smoke grenades.

Nagi could feel the smoke trying to put him to sleep. He held Middletown, who had passed out, and tried not to breath. Within moments, five of these black knights were upon Nagi and the sleeping boy. They aimed what looked like assault rifles at The Thousand Master. He couldn't hold his breath much longer.

"Drop him!" ordered one of the knights with a squawk.

Nagi did as ordered. The rest had fallen asleep, so he was alone. One of the knights came close to pick up Middletown but Nagi smacked him in the helmet with his staff. As predicted he fell down. Nagi shook his head to indicate he wouldn't let them continue. With no air , he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. One of the knights resorted to sucker punching him in the gut. This caused him to exhale and inhale as a reflex action. The sleep gas started working, a little faster than usual because of his forced deep breathing exercises.

There was no way he could keep himself up longer. He really wanted to stand but the sleep took him over. There was a thump as he landed to the ground…

A black knight putting the mask back on the boy.

Dragging the boy into a white vortex.

**

* * *

**

Current Time (2003) Still under the archway. Roughly 50 minutes since the start of the story.

"We awoke several hours later to find ourselves exactly as we had fallen asleep. I heard the stuff that happened after I fell asleep from you father." Takahata explained. He had edited the story. Clearing out bits that didn't concern Negi, and bits he honestly didn't remember.

"He said he had done it single-handedly." Negi said.

"Probably just a case of him stretching the truth. He is a performance combatant after all."

"Why's he after me?"

"I wouldn't say it was him. It's that anti-mage group."

"So what are they called? This anti-mage group."

"I can't tell you. I don't know because the incident is forbidden in the history of the magic world. When we went to go and find out and tell the ones in charge, we were given the fifth degree and nothing in return. In fact, we were all reprimanded."

"I wonder why that would be?" pondered the younger teacher.

"Trust me. It's best if you don't go looking to deep. You don't want to end up getting reprimanded as well." Takahata explained. "And there's no one here who can help you. Anyone that gets involved is dealt with swiftly. I don't enjoy saying it but, he's truly your own problem."

"How can they just ignore something like this?!" Negi was appalled.

Takahata shook his head. "I can't figure that out either. All I can offer is some theories. My favorite one is that they don't want to panic the population, so they simply ignore their activities."

"That's irresponsible." Negi needed some time to go over what he had listened to. "Thanks. I need some time to think things over." Negi started walking away.

Before he got too far, Takahata had one last thing he wanted to say. "Hey!" Negi turned back. "If you save him, you'll have done something even your father couldn't."

* * *

Negi entered the room, soaked and sullen. He ignored Asuna and Konoka as he sat down. There was the "Thousand Miles Away" look on his face. Asuna tried to get his attention unsuccessfully. She tried again with the same results. One more try and she got his attention. "Huh?" he asked with a start.

"So what did you find out?" Asuna asked.

"Oh. Um, well, when you said he was evil, you were wrong."

"He wasn't exactly acting like a nice person."

Negi had noticed something during the story and it really came to realization on the way back. "Asuna, haven't you noticed something?"

"What?"

"Other than the fight with Setsuna-san, in which she was armed, he hasn't hurt anyone."

"What about Evangeline and Chachamaru?" Asuna asked.

"He didn't actually harm them. In fact, he actually fixed Chachamaru's arm."

"Then why is he here?" Konoka asked.

"I found out that there's an anti-mage group that's been forcing him to do this since he was a child." Negi related an abridged version of the story to the two listening girls.

"You don't actually think you can help him, do you? Why would you even want to?" Asuna asked.

"He's a fellow mage. I can't stand idly by and let this continue to happen."

"You're soaked." Asuna said. "Go get a towel and dry yourself off or you'll catch a cold."

"Right. I was just thinking is all." Negi stood up and went to go dry himself off. As he did he stopped to sneeze. He sniffled and grabbed a towel.

**--Chapter 6 End--**

**Afterthoughts:** Well now, that was quite a development. Have things changed in the intervening years? With over a decade hence, they very well could have. What are his motivations these days? Who knows?

How will a relationship between a musician and a centuries old vampire work? Will Middletown and Peten meet and blow your minds along with it? What's under that mask? All these questions and more…

The next chapter starts an all new school week. I hope you will look forward to and will stick with, until the next full moon which is 27 days away now, cause there are plenty of things in store.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Negima. It's Ken Akumatsu's idea. So don't sue. Peten Falson and Middletown the Clown are mine however.

**Author's Notes:** These things certainly come out a lot faster now that I have a laptop.

**Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter 7: Sick Day**

Negi woke up with a stuffy nose and a slight fever. It ached as he sat up. "Great."

It sounded like Konoka was making breakfast. He sat up and started getting dressed. Once he was finished he joined Asuna, Konoka, and Chamo at the table.

Konoka noticed his condition. "You don't look well."

"I think I have a cold." Negi said with a slightly nasal sound.

"And let me stop you before you think you can fix this with magic." Asuna interjected. "Your pronunciation is horrible right now. I don't want anything blowing up. You should call and tell them you can't come in today. Take a day and get some rest."

Negi sniffed. "You're right." He poked at his food and started eating. When everyone was finished, he didn't feel the sneeze sneak up on him. It let itself out and took the stuff on the table with it.

"See, that's another reason for you to stay home today. You don't want to end up doing that in class" Asuna added when she saw the stuff fly out into the main room.

"I'll go pick that stuff up." Negi said. "Then I'll call."

"Let me do it." Konoka offered. "You're sick. Go call, then get back in bed."

Negi thanked Konoka and then called the Headmaster about his condition.

* * *

"That's no good." Dean Konoe said. "We don't need you getting any worse or spreading it. I'll get someone to fill in for you today. Remember, get plenty of fluids."

"Thanks. I will. Goodbye."

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

Both parties hung up. Konoe thought about who he could get to go in. Takahata was out. There was an obvious choice but he really didn't want to overload him on only his second day. Well the class was only having a test so there shouldn't be to much work. It's essentially handing out and grading tests.

"I don't suppose there's much of a choice." He picked up the phone.

* * *

A phone on the wall of Peten's house began to ring. He couldn't think of who'd be calling him at this time of morning. He picked it up.

"Yo." he said.

"Excuse me?" Dean Konoe asked from the other end.

"Oh, it's you sir. I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be calling me at this time, much less at all."

"I need you to take over for Negi Springfield's Class 3-A for today at least. He came down with a cold and can't come in today."

"What about that, uh, Takahata guy?" Peten asked.

"He's out. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, sure. So do I get a lesson plan or something?"

"I told him to send it along with my granddaughter. So she's going in a little early to give you that so you can get prepared."

Peten thought back to when Dean Konoe tried to set him up with her. The idea embarrassed him a little. "Okay."

"Before you go I'd like to say it shouldn't be to hard. There is only a test for them today. So it should just be handing out and grading tests. Negi-san was also doing a thing after school for students with poor test scores where they could retake the test until they pass, so you might need to do that too."

"Doesn't seem to difficult. I'd better get going then. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Peten hung up the phone. He rushed to grab his stuff and get out the door and ended tripping over a newspaper. "What the hell is that doing there? Whatever. I've got to go." He picked his stuff back up and dusted himself off.

* * *

The morning rush was just picking up, but Konoka was already in class. It was weird being the first one in. She was usually one of the last to arrive because she waited for her roommates. She could get a great view of the school grounds from the windows and could watch as teachers and students headed to wherever they were headed.

Negi had asked her to go in early to give the substitute what need to be done today. Though it seems like it was her grandfather's idea.

The door opened and in stepped Peten. He closed it behind him. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting very long." Everything he carried with him was sat down on the desk.

"I only got here a couple of minutes ago."

"Good. I'd hate to think you were here for half an hour. Anyway, I hear a test is on tap for today."

"Yes. Everything you need is right here." Konoka said as she handed over a folder.

"Good. Hopefully, I won't screw this up. I'm going to be rushing about this place all day, from this class to my own."

"You can only do your best." Konoka told him.

"You're right. Well, I'd better take a look to get myself familiarized." Peten opened the folder. There was a 30 copies of the test, the answer key, a seating chart, and a note.

"_Thank you for taking over my class. I only had a test for today. On test days, I usually held time after school for the students who fail to come in and try again until they pass. You don't have to do that if you don't want to. I can always schedule it for later._

_Thanks again,_

_Negi Springfield"_

Peten closed the folder. "You didn't happen to look at the test key did you?" He asked in a sly manner.

She could tell he was kidding around. "No."

"Negi trusts you so I do too." He walked up to Negi's desk. "Don't feel you need to stay here. There's still some time until class. If there's anything that you like to do before class, go right ahead." He sat in the chair. "Hm… A little high up." He pulled the switch to lower it multiple times to get it just right.

Konoka just took her seat and decided to wait. Yes there was time but she was already here and the other students would be here soon anyway. It wasn't long before the other students started coming in their usual slow trickle. Most were surprised to find that it wasn't Negi in the chair, but rather this strange red headed man, most of the time balancing a pencil on his nose. Nodoka had her usual fear reaction, and went to her desk to try and hide.

"You know," Yue told her, "he's not got to leap across and try to scare you. I'd be surprised if he could manage the leap without breaking his neck."

"I know." Nodoka admitted.

"So who is this guy?" Haruna asked.

Since Yue was the only one of the two who knew, who wasn't cowering in fear, she answered. "That is Peten Falson, the school's new music teacher."

"But the why is he sitting there?"

"That I don't know." Yue then told her, "We could ask Konoka."

They weren't the first ones to have come to that conclusion. Konoka was surrounded by her fellow classmates. Because of this the word soon spread that Negi had come down with a cold.

Eventually Evangeline and Chachamaru came in. Both reacted with a slight bit of shock. Eva's face turned a little red at seeing Peten in the class. Peten had a similar reaction. "H- Hey. Um…" was the only thing Peten could think of.

"Hello, Peten-sensei." came from Chachamaru.

After a moments hesitation and some prodding from Chachamaru a "Hello, Peten" eventually came from Eva. She hurried to her seat with a red face. A few students noticed this and naturally the gossip mill started.

After this happened, Peten developed a sharp pain in his head. Like a really bad headache behind his right eye. "No. No. No. No. Not now." he muttered to himself. He stood up and went to the hallway.

During that time Asuna and Ayaka came in, not at the same time mind you.

Ayaka heard what happened to Negi. "Asuna!"

"What now?" Asuna asked, annoyed.

"How could you let Negi get sick?"

"Me? How could I have done anything? He went out yesterday and got soaked in the rain. He's more than capable of taking care of himself where that is concerned."

"I should have know this would happen. Live with monkeys long enough and you're bound to get sick."

The class was gearing up for another clash of the titans. This Monday (Monday, Monday, Monday.) Only at Mahora-dome. Tickets for only whatever the current over-under is. They started out trying to stretch the other's cheeks out. This quickly became the epic struggle of bear hug versus headlock. Asuna represented bear hug and Ayaka took the side of headlock.

Peten walked in when this was going on. Some of the students decided to go sit down rather than face the ire of this new teacher, not knowing what he was like.

He looked at this for a couple of moments. Then he asked, very nicely and calmly, "Could you please take your seats?" Neither girl responded to this. Their non-reaction to this made Peten decide to get his secret weapon, something he had thought of before coming to Mahora. Walking normally to his case, one of two he had with him, he opened it up and removed a canister and a strange plastic device, shaped like the end of a blunderbuss, and attached it to the top of the canister. He got up like this was all normal and stood up in front of the class.

"I really wish you would have listened to me." he said in a normal tone. By this time the fight was a hair pulling contest. Some of the smarter students plugged their ears. Peten motioned for the rest to follow the example of their class mates. The music teacher aimed the device and fired it at the two girls. A loud blast from the music teacher's stadium horn sounded out that caused the fighters to take a time out. Peten tapped both ears, just to make sure.

Both girls and the teacher stood there in a daze. "Good. Now that you've stopped, and I've proven that I'm not deaf, I think, mind taking your seats? We've wasted enough time with this nonsense… Was I speaking just now?"

"Sorry, sensei." Ayaka offered.

"I'm sorry too, Peten-sensei." Asuna apologized. They both took their respective seats.

"Right then," Peten said as he put the horn away, "As you may have noticed, I am not Negi. My name is Peten Falson. Negi is out sick, so I am filling in because apparently speaking English and being a teacher makes you an English teacher. I don't know, I'm just along for the ride. This will not interrupt your regularly scheduled test for the day, and I'll be doing the after school make-up test thing he does. So you who do fail won't be getting off the hook. No sympathy from me."

The less studious students let out a collective groan.

"Hey, come on now. If you don't learn English you can't ever become an Air Traffic Controller." Peten opened the folder and checked the seating chart. "Everyone is here I see. Except one, but I'm short a test anyway so it all works out." He counted out tests and handed them to the first person in each column. "When you're done, go ahead and bring them up to me. I'll try to grade them as I get them in order to reduce my overall workload." He sat down when he was done handing the tests out.

The students finished their tests and handed them in slow bursts. Peten graded them as fast as he could while making sure not to make any mistakes himself. When Evangeline handed in her test, Peten once again developed a pain in head, behind his right eye. He was able to ignore it by closing his right eye tightly. This added fuel to the rumor mill as it looked like he was winking at her.

With five minutes left only Asuna, Makie, Ku-Fei, Kaede, and Yue were left.

Ku-Fei was the first of the Bakas to hand in her test. "Here is test. I hope do good."

"Thank much." Peten replied. "All right, let's see." He quickly ran through her test. His eyes moved back and forth from test to key and back like a speed reader. Not a minute later. "Sorry. You've got to come in after school."

"Is okay. I used to it."

Kaede, Makie, and Yue were all next. He used the same quickness and precision on their tests. All with similar results. "You three also have to come in after school." All three confirmed that. Asuna was the last person taking the test.

"Come on, Asuna. Don't let me down." Peten said. Asuna gave him a mean look. "Sorry."

She eventually finished her test and handed it in. When she did, class ended. "I'll just come in afterwards, to find out and stay if necessary."

"That'll do." Peten packed his stuff together and rushed out to go to his own class.

Later that afternoon Ayaka felt obligated to see Negi and make sure he was well. A class rep needs to do these things after all. She had went to go get a small selection of teas and a few different kinds of cold relief medicines, children's varieties, of course. There wasn't any response so she let herself in.

After looking around a bit she saw Negi, asleep in his bed. She watched him sleep.

--thump thump--

Ayaka decided to surprise him by making the tea herself. There hadn't better be any argument from Asuna either, she wouldn't hear it. But with her away, likely retaking the test, there shouldn't be too much of an argument. Why Negi put up with her, she didn't understand. Such a refined boy deserves a refined girl. That red-headed gorilla did not fit the bill whatsoever.

Negi woke to the smell of lemon and honey, and the gentle prodding of someone. "Huh?" He looked and saw Ayaka standing next to his bed. "Waah!" However, with his cold, it sounded more like, "Wuuh?"

"Hello, Ayaka-san."

"Hello, Negi-sensei. I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in."

"That's fine." Negi sat up. "What are you here for?"

"I heard you were sick, so I came over to make you some tea in the hope that it would make you feel better." Ayaka showed him the tea she had made. "There are a number of other varieties, in case you don't like this kind." She handed him the tea she had made.

"Thank you, Ayaka-san. I really appreciate that." He took an apprehensive sip, not because it was bad, but because it was hot.

Ayaka had to try to ignore the beats her heart skipped. "You're welcome, Negi-sensei. Anything for you." She was red. "I've also brought a selection of cold relief medicines for you."

"That's very thoughtful of you. With this, I should be better in no time." He felt the tiniest bit better. "How did class go today?"

"It went well. Except for Asuna."

"What now?"

"As usual she started it." Ayaka said. Negi didn't really believe it, but he wasn't going to argue the point. "But that's beside the point. The substitute almost blew our ears out with a stadium horn."

"Who was the substitute? Was it Takahata-san?"

"No. It was Peten Falson. Does it matter?"

"No. I was just curious is all." Negi smiled as he drank some more tea.

"If you would like, I could make you something to eat. You must be quite hungry."

Negi was a bit hungry, not much. "I am just a little, but you need not trouble yourself."

Ayaka shook her head. "It would be no trouble at all." The smitten blonde headed out into the kitchen.

Negi continued drinking his tea. About ten minutes went by before Ayaka came back in. She had a small selection of food set out on a tray. When did they have a tray like that?

"I didn't have much to work with. But I hope you will like it."

Negi was amazed at what she could do with so little. "I'm sure I will."

The cold stricken boy ate to his fill. When he was done, there was still a little bit left. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There's just so much here. I can't possibly eat it all." Negi told her.

"How did you like it?"

"It was very delicious. Thank you again, Ayaka-san."

"I glad you liked it." Ayaka easily could have used the word ecstatic, but she didn't. "You go ahead and rest. I'll clean up."

Negi finished up his tea and by the time he was done he felt almost normal. His nose wasn't stuffy, no ache. Still a little lightheaded, though. He stood up and took a deep breath.

After Ayaka was done, she came back out to see her favorite teacher up and about. "You should still be in bed."

"I feel fine thanks to you."

Ayaka got that warm, fluffy, feeling. "Listen, you may feel well, but the cold hasn't run its course yet. Please get back in bed, sensei." Negi hopped back into bed as he was told. "Thank you. Now, so you can continue to get better, I'll take my leave." She didn't want to leave but she didn't want him to get sick again either.

"Thank you, Ayaka-san." Negi said as she was leaving.

"You're welcome. Get well soon."

"I will. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." Ayaka said.

She left the room and leaned on the outside of the closed door. Flowers and sparkles floated around her mind as she thought of how many points she must have scored with him after all of that. She gave a satisfied "Ahhh."

Negi had several more visitors after that.

After Ayaka, there was Nodoka and Yue. They asked how he was doing. He said he was doing quite well, and that he appreciated their visit. It was nice to see his students had such a concern for him. Yue told him that they probably wouldn't be the last.

Next was the Narutaki twins, then Chizuru, followed by Setsuna and Konoka. They all stopped by to make sure he was doing okay and ask how he was feeling.

One by one, the rest of the Baka Rangers checked in. First up was Makie, she was very excited to see Negi doing so well. She wished a quick recovery for him and told him she hoped to see him in class tomorrow.

After that was Ku-Fei.

"Negi-bozu, you do fine?"

"Yes. I'm great. Thank you for your concern."

Ku-Fei liked what she heard. "Good. Can train tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

Ku-Fei rustled his hair. "No take it easy."

Negi knew that, of course. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ku-Fei bid her farewell and met Kaede on the way out. They swapped greetings and went about their business.

Kaede was the next to go in. "Hello?"

"Hello."

Kaede found Negi in bed. "I saw Ku-Fei come out, so I hope you don't mind if I come in."

"Not at all. People have been coming and going since class let out."

"Oh. Well I don't want to make you worse, so I'll go ahead and leave. I just wanted to see that you were okay. Take it easy. See you tomorrow, Negi-bozu."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"What do you think was up with that?" Haruna asked.

"I don't know." Yue replied, having just arrived to help in the library from well wishing Negi. "Usually Eva-san never talks to anyone." She placed one book on top of another five and picked the stack up. "What's weird is that she was there after class even though she passed the test."

"Really?" Haruna followed Yue as she put some books back on the shelves, helping every now and again.

Yue put a book about the history of the 20th century back. "Yes."

"Odd." Haruna filed a book on 18th century technology two shelves higher and to the left.

* * *

"I think I may have something," Peten said to Evangeline, "but, again, as I don't have magic nor do you, it is going to be difficult. Also, I kind of need someone to use magic on the other side of the barrier. Half of it takes place on the other side."

Evangeline gave him a strange look. They were outside, walking their way to a place to get something to drink.

"Have you tried teleporting?"

"Yes."

"Damn. Well there goes my idea." Peten said with a hint of defeat. "Never mind. Besides, the whole thing falls apart when you consider the whole 'I need someone with magic on the other side of the barrier' thing. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I only have one other idea."

"What's that?"

"Distracting the barrier."

"Explain."

"The barrier only focuses on you. How about, at the moment the barrier would activate, we shift it's focus to say a tree or something?"

"Devious, just how I like it. But I've tried that one too."

"Aw, come on." Peten knocked the side of his head a couple of times. "There's got to be something. I won't fail at this."

"At least you tried." Eva said as she patted him on the back.

The three cheerleaders were about and noticed the two of them walking along. They went into secret stealth observation mode as they followed them along. Hiding behind a bunch of bikes.

Peten shook his head. "That's not good enough." Once again he developed a sharp, ripping pain behind his right eye. He staggered.

"You okay?" Eva asked. It didn't look as bad as it felt.

"Yeah. I just don't walk much." He lied.

"What's all this then?" Misa asked, partially rhetorically.

Madoka was the next to speak. "Ooh, what have we here?" She was reacting to the fact they were going into a fancy restaurant.

"So this is what that odd little thing was about in class this morning. They've been seeing each other." Misa observed.

"Forbidden love." Madoka said in a sing-song manner. Not realizing that Eva was more than tree time older than she'd ever hope to be.

"Why are we doing this? This seems… wrong. On so many levels." Sakurako stated.

"Can't you be happy for her?" Misa asked. "She seems like such a sour person."

* * *

Asuna came in to find Negi wrapped in a blanket and watching television. He had a hot cup of tea. Speaking of which, there was quite a selection of teas on the table.

"Feeling better I take it?" She commented and set her stuff on her bed.

"A lot better."

Asuna sat down at the table with Negi. "Where did all this tea come from?"

How to skate around this delicately? "They were gifts. Quite a few class members stopped by." It wasn't exactly lying.

"That was nice of them."

Situation averted. Woo! "I even promised Ku-roshi I would train with her tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's smart? Getting back into it so soon."

"I'll be fine."

"I hope so. After Peten this morning…"

"Yeah. Ayaka told me he used a stadium horn to get your attention. Oops." Negi realized he may have opened a can of worms.

Asuna only looked slightly irritated. "What did she want?"

"Nothing."

Asuna didn't believe a word of it. "Is that so?"

"Yes… Really."

"Whatever. It's none of my business."

Thankfully she didn't want to dig to deep. Negi took another drink of his tea.

Peten sat with Evangeline, on the other side of the booth. He had the look of someone who had left on vacation even though they hadn't gone anywhere. He was thinking of some way to help Evangeline get at least a moments freedom.

"Hello?" Evangeline asked him, but he hadn't returned yet. "Hey?" Nothing. Try a shock approach. "I'm going to kill you and throw your body in a ditch." What the hell is he looking at? She turned to where is gaze had landed to find Jack Squat, a very boring man. Turning back she asked, "Are you home?"

"Huh?" Apparently they kicked him out of where he had gone for being an absolute bore. He should have been more entertaining.

"What was so interesting?"

"I was thinking."

"I figured that out. What were you thinking?"

"I might be able to help after all."

"How?"

"Transfer the curse."

Evangeline must admit she never tried that, at least not with ancient magic. "Do you think it could work? Wait. Who would we get to accept such a thing?"

Peten smiled. "Me."

Evangeline was thrown off by his suggestion. "W- Bu- I couldn't let you…"

"Yes you could. Still, without magic, it's an impossibility."

"Why would you do something like that? I could decide I'm not coming back and just leave you here."

"Well, I suppose that would be my lot then, wouldn't it." Peten had another motivation, there was something he was trying to avoid.

"I won't let you do that. Because if I did that then we couldn't go somewhere together then."

Peten laughed. "Perhaps you're not as bad as the books say you are."

Eva couldn't help but blush. The image she had spent centuries building crumbled in the presence of this man. It was like he was the kind of person that ignored warning signs. Maybe that was what she liked about him.

* * *

They walked back to Eva's house. Peten had been dealing with that sharp pain the whole time, he'd gotten used to it, so he simply ignored it. They stood next to the steps leading up to Evangeline's door.

"I'll see you later." Peten said, out of the blue.

"You don't want to come in?"

"I'd like to, yeah, but I'm running on fumes after today."

"Back and forth all day I suppose." She said and Peten admitted that was the case. "Okay then, I'll see you later then."

"Right. See you later then."

"Bye."

Inside her house, Chachamaru had been waiting. "On a date with Peten-sensei, master?" Chachamaru asked.

"It wasn't a date." Evangeline said. "We simply went to get something to eat and drink."

"Of course, master." Chachamaru said.

Eva caught something. "I know that tone. I'm telling you, it wasn't a date. We went for food, no other reason."

"According to my data… That was a date."

"Okay so maybe it was, a little spontaneous date kind of thing." Eva had a small smile. "But don't ask me about it. It's none of your business."

Chachamaru had to obey a direct command, "As you wish," but boy did she want to know.

Peten walked back to his place. Before he got there the pain knocked him down. He lay on the ground, crippled. He groaned and held the right side of his head. "Leave me alone. Can't I have this one thing?"

"No you may not." A deep voice said to him, in his own mind. "I can't stand it when you get all lovey-dovey with someone. Just saying it gives me a bad taste in my mouth." There was a couple of spitting noises. "Free her and I'll kill her. Got that? Of course, once I'm free I won't let her live, or rather unlive, anyway"

A massive pain wracked Peten's body. It died down. "I'd like to see you try." An even bigger pain ran its way through him. He writhed around like someone who was covered in ants.

"And the Order won't let her live either. You free her, she dies. We will make sure there's nothing left to call remains. I must say though, when she's glimmered, you have excellent taste in women." It laughed. "You should be glad we're almost done with you."

"Why me? What makes me so special?"

"You know very well. It's the blood that flows through you. It's also the mile wide lucky streak you have. Not everyone has the _Arcane Infinity_ in their head. To be what you are, to have gotten a hold of that stone and gained those abilities, and that book. You are both the luckiest man alive and the perfect tool."

"You want them so bad, take them."

"We've been over this. It doesn't work like that. Once I am complete you, and the rest of this forsaken dirt ball, will be free to die."

"I have a feeling it won't be that easy."

"Of course not."

"If it weren't for her, I'd welcome death. If only to be rid of you."

"You do know what she's done throughout the years right?"

"The lesser of two evils. You don't seem to remember that I like to look at these things on a case to case basis, right? The past is gone, there is nothing but now and people change. Do you remember what I said about history?"

"You said that history was written by people with tinted shades. So what?"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Not that it matters but, no."

"History is written by those who want to influence. The only clear way to know about something is to actually have experienced it."

"Why are you laying there getting all philosophical with me. Get up."

More pain targeted Peten. He stood up. "I'm sorry." It had a tone that said he really wasn't but that he was done fighting.

"We both know that is a lie. Get moving."

Peten continued back home.

Night fell upon Mahora as Peten stepped on to his sidewalk. He stepped up to the door and… Wasn't there a paper here this morning? A local hooligan must have taken it. Though why a hooligan would have taken a newspaper was beyond him. He had other concerns. He went in and sat down.

"Good boy." The voice in his head told him. "Get some sleep for now if you can. I'll need you for later."

"Let me go."

"Not until later. Only you could take them all on. Of course it will be me tapping into you to do it"

"I don't want to. It's not right." Peten pleaded. "Why here anyway? Why these kids?"

"If that's true then what was all that garbage about being neutral, eh?" The voice observed. "You are a liar, face it. You are evil, and loving the vampire kind of drives home my point."

"You can't help who you love. As I've said, people change. Even I have changed in the last day or so."

"If that's the case I'll have to treat you like Pavlov's dogs. Every time you see her I'm going to make you suffer just like earlier."

"Then I'll live with it."

"And as far coming here, I have some business to attend to. Some loose ends. When the Order learned the son of The Thousand Master was here they figured it was a good chance to get some revenge for what happened in Scotland all those years ago. They said they'd reward me for bringing him in. And as far as the other kids are concerned, I just enjoy messing with people… before I kill them."

"And I'm the one who's going to be treated like Pavlov's dogs?" Peten laughed at the voice. In response he was struck with one of the worst pains he'd felt yet.

"I haven't even begun yet! Even I know better than to mess with them for now. Keep it up and I won't hesitate to end your life." The voice threatened. "Could you really do that to the vampire girl?"

Peten knew that it wasn't lying. He didn't want to leave her. "Settle down."

"Accept the inevitable, will you. You know of course of the Power Limit Barrier of the Material Plane?"

"The what now?"

"The God Clause. You'll have to end up leaving anyway. Life, in all its disgusting forms, places a strain on the metaphysical borders of the Material Plane. Add magic reserves to the mix and you got yourself quite a problem. You see, the more power you have, the more of a strain you place on the very fabric of reality. There are regulations in place to prevent someone from becoming too powerful.

Once you reach a certain level, the Material Plane forcibly kicks you out into one of the Outer Planes, with their greater limits, to keep itself from being destroyed. You become a Planeswalker, still a human, but you can't return here ever again. Unless of course there were a large well of magic that would allow you to reside here. And even then it might only be temporary.

This has happened to every bard. It will happen to you, especially with that book and the abilities granted by the stone, this will happen even quicker."

"Then why hasn't the same happened to you?"

"I said life. Those without a true soul, your girl with her lack of and myself who doesn't qualify for, are different. We do not place such a strain on this plane. But you do get a nice little bonus, an extended life span. That and Planeswalkers are feared in the Outer Planes."

"I don't want to be feared."

The voice laughed. "The irony gets me. You love a vampire which, while not being truly immortal just merely enduring, and now find out you will be receiving an extended life span. But because of that you can't be with her ever."

"I've had enough of you today. I'm going to sleep." Peten went over to the couch and flopped down. Trying to avoid thinking of his eventual fate.

"Sleep tight there, buddy." The voice laughed for a bit and then went silent for the rest of the night.

**--Chapter 7 End--**

**Afterthoughts:** Development after development. The story just keeps getting more and more convoluted. One has to wonder if I even know what I'm doing anymore. (No but I sure won't let that stop me. Ha!)

I hope you've had the pleasure of, and I'm plugging myself here, reading "Twins Testing Trouble." It's a crossover involving the Negima crew and Portal, from the Orange Box. If you haven't, and you're a fan of Negima and Portal, I think you just might like it. And if not, why not give it a shot anyway, I'd like to think it's rather funny.

Tomorrow is another new day. And Negi will be back in the saddle, as it were. I hope he remembers to readjust his seat.


	8. Chapter 8: Prelude to War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima. I do own Peten Falson and Middletown the Clown. There's no reason to get all mad, so don't sue. I'm not making any profit off this. Also, last chapter, the word Planeswalker comes from Magic: The Gathering. (It's what Urza is considered and it fits. I, of course bent it to mean what I needed it to.) I neglected to mention this because, quite frankly, I forgot where I heard it until after I put the chapter up. Hindsight is 20/20.

**Authors Notes:** Well Smash Bros Brawl has been delayed until March 9th. This means I get more time to work on Bard Moon. Speaking of which, the story seems to have evolved beyond what the "Humor/Adventure" descriptor says. I would also like to point out that when I first put it up, there was no "Action" descriptor. (I don't know if there is yet, as I'm too lazy to look.) I think "Action" would have been a bit better than "Adventure." To get to my point, I have no idea what to call it anymore.

**Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter 8: Prelude to War**

Negi took a copy of the school newspaper. He looked at the cover photo and the headline that went with it.

"UFO visits Mahora in afternoon fly over," it boldly declared. The picture was the one that Kazumi took of Middletown flying over Mahora when she was taking photos of the lunch cart.

"That's something isn't it?" Negi heard as he walked to class. "Yeah. To think, extraterrestrials coming to Mahora."

Negi really wanted to point out the fact that it looked nothing like a UFO, any UFO. Technically, yes, it was an "unidentified" flying object. But not in the sense they were using the word. It was a good thing though, this false article. This way nobody would figure that it was flying clown.

He stepped into class and almost instantly there was a relieved reaction.

"Negi-sensei's back!" A number of them voiced this, or a similar exclamation.

Most of them rushed the young teacher. He soon found himself as an island in an ocean of girls. Not really that bad a situation if you think about it.

"It was just a cold. I was only gone a day. You act like I was gone for a month." Negi told the group, "I'm sure Peten wasn't that bad."

Evangeline sat in the back where she always did. Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako came in with a banner. It said "We support you!" in bright red. They made their way past the clot near the front of the room and walked to Eva's desk.

"We want you to know we support you," Misa told Evangeline.

Madoka added, "It's nice to see you're coming out of your shell. Even if it's in this way."

"We're behind you all the way," Sakurako finished.

Evangeline gave them an angry look. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Peten. We saw you two going on a date last night," Madoka told her.

Several other students caught wind of this. Yue and Haruna looked at each other in as if to confirm the data between the two of them.

This wasn't something Eva needed. Come up with a lie, quick. "It wasn't a date," she stated matter-of-factly, "he's my uncle on my mother's side and now that he's teaching here I'll get to talk to him more often." That should smooth everything over, and if it didn't… Well, what's a few missing students, right?

"Oh, wow…" Sakurako said. Good, they bought it. "You don't have to lie you know? It's okay," Sakurako finished.

"Son of a-" the vampire thought, "I hope I remember where I put my shovel."

"It's a little creepy, but we're still behind you." Misa supported. "You seemed like such an unlikable person, with that constant scowl."

"Yeah, you're dead," thought Evangeline. She said, "Believe what you want. It wasn't a date."

"There's no need to feel ashamed. Besides, musicians are awesome. He could become a huge rock star at some point," Misa told her.

Eva said in response, "I'll have you know he doesn't work like that. He has no interest in that."

"Oh, I get it." Madoka came to an unrelated conclusion, "what you're saying is he's got a better stage presence."

"What?" Evangeline missed the bus on that one.

"He's into Broadway. I get you," Madoka explained.

* * *

In his own room, Peten sneezed then looked around.

* * *

Back in room 3-A.

"Once again, you are completely wrong. I think." Eva tried to point out.

The other students started forming around her desk. The main question being, "is it true you have a boyfriend?"

Evangeline had had enough of this nonsense. She stood up and slammed her fists down on her table. "Will you all just sit down and shut up? I am not here to discuss any part of my personal life!"

The others finally got the message. They went to go sit down. One of them even commented "It'll never last."

The group crowding Negi had also heard this outburst. Negi looked over as well. "Yes. If we could all just sit down, that'd be great. We can delve into Eva-san's personal life later."

"No we won't," countered Evangeline.

"To start," Negi began the day, "I'd like to thank everyone who stopped by yesterday and wished me well. Now on to the test scores. Some of you have had some improvement, others… Not so much and therefore need to study harder."

* * *

That afternoon Negi met up with Peten.

"I have to ask you something, and it might seem a little personal." Negi asked.

Peten looked up from a small stack of papers. "What's that?"

"The rumor going about is that you and Evangeline went on a date."

"Eh. Heh heh. It might have been. You'd have to ask her opinion." Peten was kind of discomforted by the question. He didn't know where this news came from, but what did he expect with a school full of teenage girls. "Any particular reason you ask?"

"Are you out of your mind? She's a vampire."

"I fail to see the problem."

"You aren't afraid she'll do something to you."

Peten shook his head, "No. Has she ever tried to do anything to you?"

"Yes. Many times."

"Does she anymore?"

"No."

"Because you got to know her, didn't you? I bet I'm right." Negi indicated he was right.

Negi still had a question. "Why her though?"

"I can't answer that. Not that I don't want to talk about it, but that I don't know. We just sort of… click. I don't see her as a centuries old vampire that is often made out to be a monster. I see her as a woman. I think that might be it. Love is complicated." Peten looked confused most of the time he spoke. "Seriously though, you'd have to ask her. I'd like to think it was a date, but it's up to her."

* * *

Later, after classes. Negi had caught up with Evangeline and Chachamaru. He was headed to go change and then train with Ku-Fei, but he wanted to know what the outburst was this morning and about what Peten told him. He was hoping she was in a good mood, which was almost never.

"Um, master?" Negi asked gingerly.

Evangeline exhaled, "I'm not talking about it."

"Oh. I was just wondering what all the others were doing around you that made you angry."

"Delving into my personal life, like you said."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No. You were just curious, admit it." Eva told him, "You can't hide anything from me, boya."

"I kind of figured that you and Peten went on a date. In fact, when I spoke to him earlier about it, he said I'd have to ask your opinion."

Evangeline decided she was going to have a little fun with her prodigy. "Getting a little jealous, are you?" She leaned into him. "Mad that someone else got to me first?" She ran a finger down his cheek to his neck. She stood to his left while he remained forward.

Negi's pulse rate increased "N- no. I- I- I was just trying to hammer all this out. "

She turned his head to meet her face. "You were being kind of nosy; you realize this, don't you?"

"I sorry. I guess I was stepping over my boundaries."

"You are right, you were. Anyway, I'm busy now." Evangeline said and left with Chachamaru.

* * *

Middletown sat in a tree, watching Ku-Fei train. He was in his clown outfit rather than a leather coat like the last time he was seen. Ku-Fei's mind was blocked from seeing or hearing him. His right leg dangled down while he watched her punch and kick.

"Such effort wasted. All these punches and kicks lost. My way is better." Middletown said in a haiku. He floated down and landed gently on the ground. Almost immediately, he started copying her movements. "What a loser and an idiot to boot. But I need a few more lead fighters in my army. You'll have to do. I'd like to sleep tonight but there's work to do. Hopefully that swordsgirl will draw her sword soon. Sometimes my mind games tax even my patience."

Negi arrived for his training with Ku-Fei. He got quickly got into routine. The three of them all had similar movements. Middletown floated around the two of them every now and again, though.

"Is very good. You're form improving."

"Thank you, Ku-roshi."

"Thank you, Ku-roshi." Middletown mocked. He let out a higher pitched giggle.

They continued training. Ku-Fei threw a punch and Middletown tapped her on the wrist. A small symbol glowed on her wrist, then faded. With a kick, Middletown touched her ankle with similar glowing results. He got in a touch on both of her other limbs while he was at it, both with glows. "Right, now for a bit a fun."

Ku-Fei let off another punch. Middletown twiddled his finger and Ku-Fei's punch changed trajectory and landed on Negi's head.

Middletown laughed up a storm.

"What did I do, Ku-roshi?" Negi asked, wondering why he'd suddenly been punished.

"I no know." Ku-Fei explained. "My fist move on its own."

Middletown held one hand on the other like his hand was a small person. His index and middle fingers acting like legs. He made a few kicks and Ku-Fei kicked Negi a couple of times. Negi was able to block them all.

"I no do this." Ku-Fei told the boy.

"A small child stopped you? Worthless!" Middletown used his current connections to send her flying back. "I will still use you. Because that is all you are worth. You will be the lowest of the four."

Middletown dropped his distraction just enough for Negi to see him, just for a second, like a flickering television image. "Hurry up and move your pieces. Negi-kun." He said in a mocking manner. When he faded, Negi could still hear him in his head. "Aren't you sick of spinning your wheels?"

"I truly sorry. I no know what happen." Ku-Fei apologized.

Negi said it was okay. "We all mess up some time. Want to try again?"

Ku-Fei got up and they continued training.

* * *

"We need to do something. Now." Negi declared. He had called together the troops.

"And how do we do that?" Asuna asked. "He seems to just come and go as he pleases."

"That's something I don't enjoy the fact of." Eva had said.

Peten was there too. As well as Chachamaru, Yue, Nodoka, Ku-Fei, Konoka, Setsuna, and Kaede. Nodoka was busy keeping attention of herself.

"He seems to be able to divert the focus of anyone around him." Kaede observed. "When we first fought him, before he turned invisible, I felt something brush past me. I think it may have been him."

"That sounds like what I heard from Takahata." Negi said. He spent some time recounting the story Takahata had told him.

"So these knights are the real problem?" Yue said.

"Apparently." Negi answered.

"Until they show up, I don't see how we go about this." Asuna said.

"Peten-san, you know ancient magic, any ideas?" Negi asked.

Peten had fallen into a deep thought. Evangeline who was sitting next to him nudged him gently. He snapped back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming. What's going on?"

"Why are you here again?" Asuna asked.

"Got me. I came here with Eva and Chachamaru." Peten explained. "And when it come to this I'm near useless. I mean, what am I going to do? Play music at him and hope he gives up?"

"Maybe if it was bad enough…" Asuna said with a smirk.

Peten knew she was kidding. "Hey, hey, hey. I have no possible way to argue against that."

"That ancient magic you know." Negi said. "I'd like to look at every possible angle. I'd like to be able to save him."

"Why would you do that? I say we punish him." Evangeline said. "Send him weeping back to his masters."

"I just don't think I have it in me." Negi said.

"It's nice, you're trying to be noble and all, but there's a time and a place."

"You think there is some way we could get him to talk?" Peten asked. "Oh!"

"Come up with something?"

"No, but I remembered something I forgot earlier." Peten pulled a small notepad from his vest pocket and started writing something down.

"You suck." Asuna said.

"Call me Failure-san." Peten said without looking up from his note pad.

Ku-Fei asked something of Negi. "Was clown earlier?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Negi answered her.

"I say we design a trap." Kaede said.

"Bad idea." Evangeline countered. "He's infrequent. We don't know when he's going to strike"

"What if we set up some kind of surveillance?" suggested Setsuna.

"We can't stay up all night." Konoka pointed out.

Peten tore off and sat down the piece of paper. It was a drawing of Evangeline with a bunch of runes around her.

"So you do like her." Yue said.

"Sure why not, but that isn't the point." Peten said.

"Since when has my love life become public knowledge?" Evangeline asked.

"Since you started having one." Yue replied.

Eva scoffed.

"Is true?" Ku-Fei asked.

"Yep. They're married now." Yue told her.

Peten laughed. Eva, on the other hand, refuted that bit of misinformation. "No we are not!"

"Can we settle down please?" Setsuna asked the group. "Peten-san had an idea remember?" Everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you very much. I have a question before we continue. Has anyone had any strange experiences?" Peten asked. Nobody said anything. "Stranger than usual?"

"I did." Kaede said. "I think he may have been in my room. It may have been "

"He returned my sword but told me I shouldn't draw it for a week." Setsuna told him.

Peten thought for a moment. During this time, Negi told everyone what Middletown had said. "Hurry up and move your pieces. Negi-kun. Aren't you sick of spinning your wheels?"

"So this is a game to him?" Setsuna asked.

Peten asked Setsuna, "Your sword… Would you let someone else draw it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know that to swords people, their swords hold a place of honor. I just want to make sure it's okay with you if I draw it."

"Why would you want to draw it."

"For definitive proof. Either he's a liar or he's up to something. I'd like to find out. If there is something going on and I draw the sword, maybe it'll affect me." Peten said. "I don't want you getting hit or affected by something. And if anything happens, I'd be an easier target to take down, should it come to that."

"I don't know…" Setsuna didn't like the idea.

Konoka picked up the drawing of Eva and the runes. She looked at it for quite a while.

"That's fine too. Just watch yourself. His movements have me thinking. First Setsuna, then Kaede, and now Ku-Fei. You'd all consider yourselves good fighters, correct?"

"I'd like to think I'm no slouch." Kaede said.

Setsuna added, "I'm pretty handy when it comes to a sword."

"No good at classes but good at martial arts."

Peten stated, "He's looking for partners. Like a pactio, but you'll basically be sleepers until he's ready. He maybe powerful, but still, he can only do so much."

"How can you be so sure." Asuna said. She was starting to doubt him and his motives.

"I'm not, to tell the truth." Peten answered with a goofy smile. "I'm taking a wild stab in the dark."

"What was all this about?" Konoka held up the drawing she was looking at.

"Oh, that." Peten remembered. "As most of you know, I can't use magic to save my life, but I happen to be able to use ancient magic. I know that ancient magic can also be used to expand one's perception of magic. Evangeline can sense magic that goes across the barrier, but I think maybe Middletown's is a different variety. Sort of like looking at something through a telescope, yes you can see it, but you aren't getting the full picture. What if I could use that to expand her perception?"

"There wouldn't be any backlash to me would there?" Evangeline asked.

"Nope. Only to me. This one should only singe my hair a little, I hope." Peten told her. "You know I wouldn't let something like that happen to you."

"If you're sure nothing will happen." Peten gave her the thumbs up.

"Ancient magic?" Kaede asked. "Backlash?"

"You'll see." Yue told her.

"Right then. Ready Negi?"

"Yes."

They moved things around in the room and one of them found Peten a marker. He scribed a bunch of runes on the floor and Negi channeled his magic into the array. Evangeline stood in the center while Peten held out his hands and said many words that were incomprehensible. When he was done, a burgundy colored light rose up from the runes. They surrounded Eva with sparkles. The runes rose up off the ground which caused Peten to brace himself. They slammed down and a bolt of energy struck Peten. It lasted much longer than the last. He stood there screaming as the bolt wouldn't let him go. Three seconds passed like this and when it was finished he flew back pretty fast and hit a hard spot in the wall.

"Is he okay?!" Konoka asked.

"I don't know. That was worse than last time." Yue said.

Evangeline checked his heartbeat by placing her ear to his chest. "He's still alive." She let out a deeply held breath. He did get a bit singed. "You reckless idiot, never do that again." She said to herself.

"Why would he do that?" Kaede asked.

Yue brought her up to speed. "He's done it before on Eva-san."

"Does it work?" Negi asked.

Evangeline gave him a stern look. "Give me some time, okay? I'd like to make sure he's going to be okay." She was still at Peten's side.

"Sorry."

"Come on, wake up." She urged Peten gently.

Almost 30 minutes passed before he started to move. "I'm alive?" He asked weakly.

"Yes." Evangeline replied. "Are you okay?"

"No." He said just as weakly, "But that never stopped me."

Eva actually smiled. "So you are."

Peten stood up, and the sozzled feeling kicked in again. Even worse than last time. He tumbled over right away because the floor hated him. "Looks like I need a moment to clear my head." His voice wavered like a drunk. "Go ahead and chat amongst yourselves while I try to get the floor to stop moving." After about three minutes and many failed attempts, he was able to stand again. Not well, but enough to get around.

"How do I know if it's working?" Evangeline asked. She was keeping him steady.

"Um, just a minute." Peten told her. He looked like he couldn't remember his own name. Frazzled neurons sent messages along frayed lines. "I can't say exactly. I think you'll know when he shows up, that's all I know. And if that doesn't work, then I can't tell you." He sat back down.

"What concerns me now are these black knights." Setsuna said. "If they are as Takahata-sensei describes we won't know about them until they show up."

"We should stake out Ku-Fei." Nodoka added suddenly. Everybody turned to her. "I think he'll visit again tonight. And I believe Ku-Fei will be his target."

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked.

"It's the same pattern as Kaede-san. Let them know he's there and then he strikes later." Nodoka surmised.

"I am target?" Ku-Fei asked.

"Not if we can prevent it." Asuna told her.

"So what's the plan?" Peten asked.

"We need to tally all of our resources. Then we can come up with something." Negi said.

"Okay. And since we're laying all the cards I suppose I should level with everyone." Peten said. "I'm not entirely powerless. If we can get him cornered, let me handle it."

"What are you talking about?" Evangeline asked.

"Watch." Peten instructed. He looked at Negi. "What do you consider to be precious to you, some kind of personal belonging."

"Um… My staff. Why?"

Peten's eyes glinted. "Give it to me." He held out his hand. Evangeline could feel something with her increased magical perception. Negi proceeded to hand Peten his staff. Everyone watched the strange thing that just happened. "You, Kaede," his eyes glinted again, "hand over 500 yen."

Kaede reached into her pocket and handed over a coin. "Wait, what just happened?"

"How did you do that if you don't have magic?" Asuna asked.

Peten handed back the staff and the coin. "It's not magic. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it works. If you were to call it something, I'd call it 'One-way Diplomacy."

"So you can tell people what to do and they do it?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. I know it seems a little unfair but it's restricted. I can't tell you to kill yourself or anyone close to you. It also won't work on anyone with willpower great enough to resist." Peten explained. "I usually just use it for free drinks at bars and convincing people they are absolutely wrong. I was a terror on the debate team back home."

Setsuna thought back to when she fought Middletown.

"So that's what you did last night at dinner." Evangeline said. "I thought that was odd."

Yue latched on to that. "So you two did go out on a date."

Evangeline realized what had come out of her mouth. "I got to watch what I say." She muttered.

Peten put his arm around her shoulders. "I think they already knew. Let it pass." He focused back on the task at hand. "So when and if we corner him I can interrogate. He can't hide anything from me."

"I think Middletown may have tried something like that on me." Setsuna said.

Everyone looked at Peten. "What? I'll have you know that I'm not the only one who can do that."

"He's right. I've seen it in action before." Negi said. "I got it! We'll need to wait in Ku-roshi's room and hope he shows up. With Eva-sensei's expanded senses, we can tell when he will show up. He won't be expecting all of us. And Nodoka-san can use her book to read his mind once we know he's about to show up."

Peten looked at Evangeline. "Eva-sensei?"

"I train him in magic."

"Ah."

"So we'll all meet back at Ku-Fei's room later then." Asuna asked.

"Better yet," Evangeline suggested, "let's not fight him in an enclosed space. I don't like doing this but we shall all stay at my place."

"Out in the forest again?" Yue asked.

"Yes. We have an advantage there. If he's after her then he'll know where she is."

"Sounds like a plan." Kaede said.

The group came to the same conclusion and disbanded for the time being. Going their separate ways to prepare for the battle ahead.

* * *

Chachamaru, Evangeline, and Peten walked outside. They found a bench in front of a wall to sit on. Numerous people walked by.

"So how come you never told me you could do that?" Evangeline asked him.

Peten looked away. "I don't like doing it. It just seems unfair. And while I was there, I didn't reveal the full extent of its use."

"Full extent?"

"The longer I speak while using it, the more powerful the effect can become. While I was at Coldmountain, I quickly became known as 'The Silver Tongued Devil.'"

"What could you do with it if you really opened it up?"

"I don't want to think of it. I know I could easily work my way to a position of power, but I know I'm not fit to be a politician. I like just where I'm at. Being no one important."

"It's too bad. That's one hell of a talent. Are you sure you haven't done anything _more_ with it?"

Peten caught her drift. He held his hands up in front of himself. "I could, yes. But as I've said, it's not really fair."

"You dirty boy." Eva said to him.

"I would never. It wouldn't be right."

Eva smiled at him. "Liar."

"No really, I wouldn't."

She leaned against him and he put his arm around her. "If you say so."

"I kind of hope he shows up." Peten said. "I think I may have incriminated myself back there."

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

The night came and everyone reconvened back at Evangeline's house. They made a regular party of it. Peten provided the music, not realizing it of course. He played the violin while everyone went about their own business. He'd also brought his flute with him.

Nodoka and Yue were discussing things. The others were looking for something to do before going to sleep.

Yue asked her friend, "You're not going to freak out and leave, are you?"

"I can't. I'm important to the plan." Nodoka said. Her voice was filled with fear.

"If you can make it through this, I'll have all kinds of new found respect for you." Yue told her.

Ku-Fei, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Kaede found a board game. Something to do with moving a boot, an old car, a dog, an iron, and a wheelbarrow around while buying land and building houses and hotels. It was either this or something about moving your army across countries and conquering the world, but that one took forever. They got Yue to be the banker and Nodoka to be the judge when it came to a conflict of the rules. Setsuna didn't feel like playing.

Evangeline and Chachamaru were trying to sense Middletown. Eventually the night wound down and everybody got ready to go to sleep. They figured where everyone was going to sleep and who would take watch.

As the night went on they were about to find out if there were finally going to be some answers. As Evangeline slept she sensed something was headed their way. She woke everyone up and they waited in the dark.

Nodoka summoned her artifact and read it with a flashlight. "He's thinking about Ku-Fei."

"We were right." Negi said.

They all looked out the windows from within the house. They could see something float down and hover out in front of the house.

"So how do you explain me being here, eh?" Peten asked quietly in the dark.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Asuna replied. "For now anyway."

Slow violin music began to play. Everyone began to get groggy and eventually they fell asleep. Only Evangeline and Chachamaru were awake after that. Evangeline went to the door but Chachamaru stopped her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Peten made me promise I would protect you. Especially while he was around."

"H- He what?" Evangeline asked. She looked at the sleeping Peten.

"It's a long story, but there isn't time for it now."

Middletown magically opened the door and looked at the two of them. The two of them went outside to met him. "Ah, Fang and Foilpanties. I kind of figured that you'd still be up. Music doesn't work to well on undead and constructs. So I'll have to fight you to get to my goal. I've taken my first piece without much difficulty, and the second should be coming along soon. Tonight I will take the third."

"I don't see how you will do that. Since I plan on getting retribution for the doll incident." Evangeline promised.

"What can you do. Weak little thing. You're useless without your powers. And The Iron Giant there is to slow," in a flash he was right in front of Chachamaru, "aren't you?" He cackled like a madman.

Chachamaru proved just how slow she was by punching him in the gut.

He stepped back and hacked. "Okay," he coughed, "now I know better."

Evangeline took the opportunity to kick the back of his knee. He dropped down. Chachamaru followed up by kneeing him in the face.

"What's the matter? We too fast for you?" Evangeline asked. Middletown used the opening she gave him to lift up off the ground. "Follow him."

"Yes master." Chachamaru flew up to give chase.

Middletown held a ball of fire behind himself like a bowling ball. He pitched it forward. "Fire Sovereign Dragon!" The ball quickly took its full dragon shape. It opened its massive flaming maw, the deeper in the mouth the whiter it got, and was headed for Chachamaru.

She moved quickly to her left and avoided its burning bite. Her temperature gauges tapped their maximum and stayed there for a short time after it missed her. Chachamaru had closed the gap and connected with another punch. This one landed on the left side of his chest.

He countered with a kick to her side and looped upwards. The clown reversed his direction and brought his heel down, but she avoided it. When he missed she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. He was restrained, with the exception of his legs.

The Fire Sovereign Dragon landed on the ground while they were fighting. Evangeline knew the she was unfortunately outmatched, but that didn't stop her. She goaded the dragon. "Come on, wyvern." It stomped forward and took a deep breath. When it was done, it expelled a white hot blast. The vampire ran to dragon's left and drew its breath away from her house, Peten, Negi, and less importantly, everyone else.

She had decided to draw it to a small lake near her place. "You snake. I don't even consider you a crocodile. Pathetic."

It looked rather enraged. The fiery dragon stomped closer to her and she took off towards the lake. She weaved through the trees and it walked through them. They didn't catch on fire because it wasn't after the trees. After a while of this cat-and-mouse game, Evangeline saw the lake in a clearing up ahead.

"Almost there…"

"Graaaaaaahh!" The dragon had picked up its pace and was bearing down on her.

"Need to hurry." She thought.

Back at the cabin, Chachamaru was laying the smack down on Middletown. She gave him a strong right kick, but he dodged, only to end up with her left elbow in his neck. With a blur of movement she gave him eight more punches.

"I can't… What the…" The Clown took big gulps of air. "Don't tell me I need that fool after all. I was hoping I could do this myself. He's always fighting me."

Chachamaru decided to land. She needed to conserve when necessary in these situations. "Master, I…" she turned around to see that Evangeline was missing.

"Fang skipped out when the dragon landed." Middletown said. "Listen, you can go check on her, I'll watch the house. Don't worry. I have business to get to in there. A couple of fools. The kicking idiot and the noisemaker."

"I know that Master is fine. You will not get in."

"But how long will Fang be fine. She has no powers and she's fighting a high level fire spell. You do know vampires hate fire, right?" Argued Middletown.

Chachamaru didn't remember hearing that one. "I trust Master."

"Long ago in the village of Enlin…" Middletown started out. He muttered the rest to prevent Chachamaru from hearing it.

"I can detect your true presence with a heat scan." Chachamaru told him. "Your spell worked last time because I was not ready for you. I am prepared this time."

Middletown made a gesture with his hand. Not the one you're thinking of. He put his middle and ring fingers of his right hand down and put his thumb over them, he then extended his index and little finger.

"Rock on." He advised Chachamaru.

He blinked down to where she stood and touched her with his extended fingers. A sonic vibration shook her body but it didn't have any significant effect on her.

"Could it be I'm useless without him?" Middletown asked.

Some of the others woke to the sound of battle. The ones who got up woke the others and they all ran outside to see Middletown and Chachamaru facing off.

"Chachamaru, where's Evangeline?" Peten asked.

"I believe she went to the lake to lure his fire dragon."

"I'm going there then." He tried to run to the lake but Middletown flew down in front of him and cracked him in the nose with a right fist. He flopped back and hit the ground

"No. no, no. You won't abandon me that easy. I need you, so I can better affect other mages."

"Why do you need him?" Asked Negi.

"Stupid kid." Middletown said. "He's been lying to you. He wanted to handle this himself. You see Peten here is a bard. I've been using him, much like I plan to with some of you, to get revenge on The Thousand Master for Scotland 11 years ago. I will kill the son, you Negi Springfield."

Middletown continued. "He's been fighting me since day one. Only recently has he actually been able to drive me from his body and mind."

"How come Evangeline hasn't been able to sense you?" Asuna asked.

"Another stupid kid. I'm not exactly human. Plus I have the Order of Infinite Night on my side."

"Then who and what are you?" Yue asked.

"I am Midhackon Des Et Krune. That's all I'll say."

He pulled his mask off but darkness shrouded his face. "The fool here fell in love with Fang and that made everything worse. He gets more powerful when he actually has emotions. We've been offing everyone he's ever felt anything for to keep him on a leash. His parents, his teacher, and the girl he had a crush on in the Academy. His magic and force of will are strong indeed, and when he starts to feel things again, we typically have to step in again and do some cleaning up."

"I'm going to be the one who kills you." Evangeline stated from her spot near the group. She had made it back from the woods.

"Well if it isn't the love interest. I hope you found my pet to be a bit of fun."

"Let Peten go. Right now. I will make you regret everything you've done here, to him, and everything you've ever done. Ever." Eva told him

"Move and I snap his neck." Middletown knelt down and put a tight grip on Peten's neck.

"You wouldn't." Evangeline told him.

"I admit that his death would set me back, but I won't let that stop me."

Negi asked his question again. "You never answered my question. Why Peten? Of all the mages in the world, why did you choose him? Yes he's a bard, but certainly there had to be more to it."

"Not at first, but you see now there is more to it. You see, Peten seems to have a huge lucky streak. I don't have access to much of my own powers, so I have to tap into the powers of others until I can be revived. Peten is a bard, but that's not all. He also has the _Arcane Infinity_ inside his head. That book gives him the ability to use every spell ever conceived."

"His ability to influence others, his ability to fly like I do, and the fact that he can speak quite a few languages were all the gifts of a small stone he found. There was something that happened with that stone though. Not only did he receive those abilities but I did too. What a lucky, lucky man."

"But why would the magic world deny his existence?" Negi asked.

"They are afraid of him. His power. Us." Middletown replied.

Asuna asked, "Why doesn't he have any magic?"

"I do have the ability to block my host's magic reserves." He placed the mask on Peten's face. "Come back to us." Middletown faded out of existence.

Peten writhed and went into spasms. He floated back up into a standing position. The combination spoke in a strange monotone that the mask mechanized. "That's better." Peten's voice was utterly expressionless. "He is nothing but a tool for The Order of Infinite Night. I will take what I came for now." He snapped his fingers. "Spirit Harmony Synchronization."

Kaede seemed to blank out. She jumped over to Peten. "Evangeline, do you remember when Peten told you that the longer he speaks the more powerful his suggestions become? I have been speaking for quite a while, watch. You, Setsuna," There was a bright light from his eyes, "draw your sword."

Setsuna felt herself become overwhelmed with the need to draw her sword.

"Setsuna, don't!" Konoka shouted.

"I- I- I can't… Help myself." Setsuna said. "Please stop me." It was too late as Setsuna drew her blade. There were black cracks along the surface from which a black sludge issued forth. In reaction, the black sludge rapidly ran down the surface of the sword and up her arm. It spiraled up her arm, past her elbow, and most of it stopped at her shoulder where it congealed into a hard spiky pauldron. Some continued on, up her neck, and across her face.

She tried to walk over to Peten, but Konoka held her back. "Get off me." Setsuna slapped Konoka down. Konoka fell to the ground. Setsuna went over to Peten and stood next to him.

Peten's voice became deep and frightening. "I will walk the Earth again. Midhackon Des Et Krune shall stand in a pool of the blood of those who live on this world." Peten said. "I will kill everyone and this planet will be a desolate wasteland from which I will begin my search for the King of Dust. He shall pay for imprisoning me in that mask. And all other mages will pay for being what they are."

"Lord Midhackon, shall we kill them now?" Kaede asked.

"I want the blonde stupid one left, you bring her to me. The boy is to be left alive, I have personal vendetta against him, kill the rest. The little blonde and the robot, make them a priority. I don't want to run the risk of him feeling love again, now that I have a small modicum of control. But once I devour his soul, his emotions will be a non-factor."

"Yes, Lord Midhackon." Setsuna said.

"Everyone," Evangeline commanded, "don't let loyalties sway you! This is going to be a nightmare!"

**--Chapter 8 End--**

**Afterthoughts:** Well, now we're getting somewhere. We've learned quite a bit in this chapter haven't we? Yet more questions arise. The eternal cycle of questions and answers, questions and answers. How much further does this road go? Who is Midhackon Des Et Krune?

I hope you'll return for the next chapter where… You'll have to read and find out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Music Always Stops

**Disclaimer:** I own only Peten and Middletown/Midhackon Des Et Krune. Negima, its characters, and all related logos, titles, and images are property of Ken Akumatsu. Don't sue me; I don't have anything worth owning. With less effort you could get better stuff.

**Author's Notes:** Well, the war officially starts and ends now. Please keep in mind that the Operation Valentine, in which Peten and Evangeline appear, is an alternate universe, sort of. The Operation Valentine chapter is part of the reason it took so long to get this out.

**Bard Moon Rising**

**By Dark Dragon Dave**

**Chapter 9:** **The Music Always Stops **

"Geh keh heh heh ha!" Middletown/Peten laughed. The clowns' clothes transposed themselves over what Peten had been wearing. Particles coming from nowhere and coalescing over what he was wearing, possibly even displacing his clothes. Peten's hair changed from reddish-orange to brown. "You have your orders."

Setsuna and Kaede dashed forward and lashed out with their own attacks. Kaede went for Chachamaru, who countered. Setsuna went for Konoka, but Asuna reacted quickly enough to knock the attack way off target. Kaede hopped back and threw five shiruken at the robot. Chachamaru moved quickly enough to dodge them all. All of which flew off into the surrounding darkness.

Middletown flew to Negi, screaming "revenge" as he did so. He punched at Negi but the boy dodged and elbowed him in the ribs. Middletown spun and shrouded his fist in darkness. Ku-Fei came in and grabbed his fist. She tried uppercutting him, but he leaned back. He grabbed her other arm with his free arm and braced his foot against her abdomen and tried flipping her up and over but she already knew that trick so she landed safely on her feet.

Kaede had changed her focus to Yue and Nodoka. She loomed over them in an instant. Yue and Nodoka stumbled back, mostly to safety. Yue ended up with a cut on her face. It carried over to Nodoka's arm as she was the first to stumble back. Kaede drew two kunais and held them up with the full intent of burying them deep within the two in front of her. She reared her knives back and threw them forward.

_Thuk thuk!_

Evangeline had liberated a bit of wood and used it to stop the knives. She pitched the wood to them. "You need this more than I do." The vampire looked to Ku-Fei, "Get over here and stop her. Negi can handle himself." She and Chachamaru went to where Negi was.

Setsuna and Asuna clashed swords. Neither one willing to give an inch as sparks and metallic grinding issued forth. They both strained as they pushed forward. Setsuna got the upper hand and knocked Asuna back. The red head skidded along the ground and blocked another blow by the partially sludge covered Setsuna. This one caused her to trip back and land on her butt. Setsuna turned her attention to Konoka. Ku-Fei stepped in the way, on her way to Yue and Nodoka, and prevented a clear attack.

Chachamaru flew in and landed a massive kick to Middletown's midsection. She left him in a doubled-over state.

"But you said-" Negi said to Evangeline.

"He promised me something. I intend to make him make good on it."

Middletown hacked and coughed. "When was this?"

"I thought you knew everything he did?" Negi asked.

Something dawned on Eva. "You lost contact with him for about an hour the other day, didn't you?"

Middletown stood up. "Yes I did. So?"

Evangeline formed a smirk. "That's why he was more than happy to stay at my resort." She said quietly to herself. Deep down she was happy to have provided some solace, even if it was only temporary.

"I fail to see what you're babbling on about." Middletown told her. Suddenly, as if he was having a bout of insanity, he grabbed the sides of his head. "Gah! Damn you vampire… My control." His hands were on the side of the mask, trying to pry it off. He rocked back and forth as he struggled. A dark energy flared up around Middletown. "Not today, Noisemaker!" He stood up straight again, leered at the three in front of him with a light shinning in his eyes.

"Peten's reacting to you." Negi said.

Evangeline confirmed this. "I saw. He's in there somewhere."

"Have you fallen for him that quickly?" Negi asked.

Eva didn't have a clear answer for him. "Maybe I did. He's one of the very few who didn't run in terror when he found out what I was. I'd like to see where a relationship between us could lead."

"I won't allow it to happen!" Middletown shouted and flew to the two. As he dashed, he produced a weapon. A rapier from thin air, light peeling forth as it appeared. When he grasped the hilt it sparked with electrical energy. "You're both gonna die!" He slashed at the two of them they both dodged and Middletown brought the blade around like a fencer and smacked Negi with the broad side of it.

The energy coursed through him quickly and Negi blacked out.

"Come on Peten! Stop!" Evangeline begged. She didn't have any magic and didn't really want to fight him.

"I'm eating his soul you know." The black energy issuing forth and whipping around him in a great torrent of darkness. "I've really started devouring it since there isn't much left. And something else you should know. Even if we get separated, he isn't going to have long with you anyway. Resign yourself to a loss." Middletown laughed again. "Let me tell you about the 'Power Limit Barrier of the Material Plane."

The others continued fighting as Middletown and Evangeline spoke.

"What are you talking about? What is the Power Limit Barrier of the Material Plane?" Evangeline asks.

Middletown shook his head. Not out of disgust, but out of the need for control. Peten was having his own separate fight with Middletown. Eva realized she needed to keep him talking.

"The Power Limit prevents anyone from becoming too powerful. The Material Plane, in all its disgusting form, can only handle so much stress on its metaphysical borders by a single entity, with the exclusion of deities and certain others. As a bard, Peten gets close to it without any real work. When they finally do get more powerful than the Barrier allows, it forces them from the Material Plane and into an Outer Plane that best matches their alignment. And with old Peten boy, he could end up anywhere."

"So then, there are other worlds than these?" Already knowing this, Eva asked anyway.

"How can you be so stupid? How can you know so little of cosmology?" Middletown asks the vampire. He seemed to struggle to get the next words out. He said them quietly and strained, "I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

Middletown strained again. "Damn you… I don't mean it."

Just a bit longer. That's all that should be necessary. Evangeline just needed to keep him talking.

* * *

Setsuna and Asuna clashed swords again. They leaned into each other. The black ooze that issued forth from Setsuna's sword started sliming over Asuna's blade. The red-head moved back and got out of the way of any possible attacks.

"Eww, gross." She whipped her sword to fling the ooze off of it. The ooze splattered on the ground and laid there.

Setsuna's eyes glared at Konoka. She formed her wings, which were also covered in black ooze, and flew at top speed to Konoka. It seemed she snarled as she did. Asuna stepped to her side and blocked the attack.

* * *

Middletown saw this out of the corner of his eye. "Geh heh heh heh."

"What's so funny?" Evangeline asked.

It seemed that Middletown was leveling a glare at her. "Her… With the wings." He pointed to Setsuna.

"And?" Evangeline asked.

"Eh… heh heh heh. Nothing. Just a memory long forgotten. It's been a long time since I've seen my body is all. That time is nearing. Peten is almost all gone."

"Peten!" Eva shouted. "Do you hear me?! Fight him!" She waited to fire off her best weapon. "I'll hate you forever if you let him win!" She pointed at Middletown.

"Nice try kid. I…" Middletown stopped talking. The mouth of the mask opened, a chorus of screams rang out when it did so. "Am about to be born into this world." The mouth moved as it spoke.

"He's losing." Eva said in a defeated tone.

Negi came floating back to consciousness. "Uh," he moaned, "I smell sausage." He remembers where he is and what was happening. He wastes no time kipping up into a fighting stance. His red hair slightly fuzzed.

Ku-Fei and Kaede clashed with each other while Asuna and Setsuna did the same. Chaos surrounded the four. Evangeline, Chachamaru, Negi, and Middletown at the eye of the storm.

"You said the Material Plane will forcibly eject someone who is to powerful. Won't the same happen to you?" Chachamaru asked.

"Really it has to do with potential." Middletown said. "And it doesn't really apply to those without a proper soul, like I stated earlier. Those like you, the vampire, and me since I am a demon."

"Wait, the demon Midhackon Des Et Krune? You who fought The King of Dust in the Battle of Kilmopiea during the Civil War of Dark Intent."

"Yes and he forever sealed me in a mask to make me learn a lesson on patience."

* * *

Long ago, clouded to most by the mists of time and the very planes themselves, there was a civil war raged amongst the side of evil between those who preferred the outright slaughter aspect of evil and those who preferred its more subtle side. It lasted for a thousand years. Because of this, both sides experienced massive losses. The side of subtlety was lead by "The King of Dust," who eventually escaped and later thought destroyed. The side of slaughter was lead by a powerful demonic force known as "Midhackon Des Et Krune."

For many centuries, they fought back and forth until both sides had almost no one left. Midhackon Des Et Krune was down to not more than a few troops. With them he decided to make one final stand against the forces of law.

The King of Dust and Midhackon met on the field of battle for what would be the last time. The King of Dust was alone. Midhackon had himself and five loyal soldiers. The demon ordered his minions forth to take down the mighty King. His minions did as ordered, but whenever they attempted an attack on the King, his body would turn to dust in the affected area and would return to normal once the attacks stopped. The King walked forward and held out his left hand, palm down. The red light of his eyes grew brighter when he did.

The demon's minions turned to face him. Midhackon lost the battle when his minions turned on him. The King of Dust sent those loyal him to Midhackon's side at the beginning of the war. During those intervening centuries they proved themselves loyal, or so the demon had thought. They were just waiting for the time when they could turn and kill him, without any sort of retribution.

The King of Dust had won because he set up a plan that would take a thousand years to complete. Far too slow for anyone like Midhackon to notice. The King walked up to Midhackon and placed a powerful curse on him. He bound him to a faceplate. It looked much like Midhackon's own face, except all the white.

"You shall learn patience, even if it takes you an eternity to do so." The King of Dust said in a slow purposeful manner. His voice full of a quiet hate.

* * *

Back in more modern times on the material plane, Evangeline was trying to keep Middletown talking. Fighting could work, but just this once, she didn't want to. What was Peten turning her into?

Asuna stepped around to test when might be the best time to strike. How could she be thinking like that? Setsuna was her friend. This wasn't right.

"Do what you must Asuna." Konoka said. Her voice said she had lost her best friend. "…It isn't See-chan anymore. If you don't, we could all die."

"Are you sure?" Asuna asked. She wasn't watching where she was stepping. Her foot landed in some of the black ooze she flung off her sword earlier. It quickly slimed its way up her leg. "Ahh! Get off, get off!" She shook her leg. "Hey, don't go in there!"

Middletown turned to look at the shrieking girl. "Heh heh heh. A new development. No matter what, there is no avoiding it." Asuna shakes it off with a bit of effort and chops it with her sword. It fizzled away. "How is that possible?"

Setsuna took the opportunity to get up behind Konoka and hold her sword to her Ojou-sama's throat. "We're walking forward to our lord Midhackon." They start walking to Middletown.

"Peten! End this now!" Evangeline demanded. "You're a bard, damn it. Overcome this minor demon!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Middletown said. He let out a scream. "No!"

"Peten's fighting back." Negi said.

Kaede went to Middletown's side. "Lord Midhackon?"

"What a clever little monkey. He's been feeding me a massive amount of magic in attempt to save himself from being wholly consumed." Middletown said. The mask and Peten separate from one another and both fell to the ground.

Like the wind picking up, whispers started sounding quietly through the woods, like a contingent of children sharing secrets with one another.

"This isn't good." Negi told Evangeline.

"I know."

And as if on cue the black knights show up. Stepping out of the same kind of white spirals they came through all those years ago. 20 of them showed up with their guns and immediately surround the group. They waved their guns in the faces of those present. They keep in mind that Negi had told them of the armor they wear and with being this outmatched. This wasn't good. One of the Knights picked up the mask of Middletown. As he holds it, it speaks to him.

"I've gotten what I need from The Fool. Now I need a body. Congratulations." A blue whisp of energy fumed from the masks mouth, swirling around a few of its teeth, and flowed into the Knight's mouth and nose.

The Knight dropped to his knees and screamed. The demons' essence taking over all that the Knight has been. The Knight reached out and placed the mask on his face. He curled back into a fetal position and muttered to himself.

"What the hell is going on?" Evangeline asked.

"I don't know." Negi answered.

The audible sounds of bones shifting could be heard coming from the knight. This is made worse by the fact that he's wearing a suit of armor that muffles the sound. He slowly stood up, wobbling as he did so. The armor started to splinter and snap. A much larger creature stood where there had once been a knight. Black feathered wings ripped forth from the back and unfurled themselves for the first time in millennia. The creature continued to grow in size until it was two-and-a-half times bigger than a full grown human. It was brown in color and had the physique of bodybuilder. It had a long whip-like tail and spikes on its shoulders. The head was an odd shape and had two curled horns. The demons face resembled that of Middletown's mask.

The demon let out a deep bellow. "I walk again." He hopped up and down. "Oh, this is nice." He flexed his muscles and flapped his wings.

One of the knights approached the new creature. "Midhackon, if we could get you to come with us now."

"Is that how it is, now?" Midhackon asked. "I come back and already you wish to toadie me about?" The demon cracked his knuckles. "You've messed with the wrong demon, idiot." Midhackon backhands the guy who approached him and sends him flying.

"Initiated hostile action!" The Knights change their aim from the Mahora students to Midhackon. They open fire on the demon. His thick skin repels the bullets, the lumps of lead start piling up. Setsuna releases Konoka to help Midhackon. Kaede also came to Midhackon's aid.

Peten is barely able to sit up. His life-force almost gone. He sees the others leaving as Midhackon is busy smashing the Knights and Setsuna and Kaede helping by attacking the Knights. With all the effort he could muster, he started crawling towards them and hopefully to safety.

"Peten's trying to make it out." Evangeline states as they make it to a secluded clearing.

Peten stops and with a seemingly infinite amount of effort makes it to his feet. With a shambling gait he makes his way halfway to the clearing. Red issues forth from under the right side of his chest and another spot near his left shoulder. It ends with another burst from his right thigh. He isn't quite aware of this fact for the first few moments after it happens.

For him, he doesn't hear the sound of gunfire anymore, like the world has put a glass bubble around him and time slowed down to a crawl. Blood soaked his hands as he put them to the holes in his body. He looked at his hands in disbelief. What he said is drowned out by the sound of gunfire. It should also be noted that he couldn't hear what he said either. He looked back at the fight that's going on behind him. It was like watching a silent movie except all the color. He could follow the bullets. Watch them as they fly towards the targets. After that, he looked towards the group and especially to Eva. Voicelessly, he said something to her; it too drowned out by the gunfire. Suddenly, he felt very heavy and he wanted to lie down. His legs issued no argument and let him tumble backwards to the ground beneath him. The fall took forever, the night sky endless, the stars looking down upon him and what happened.

He felt both cold and a strange sense of peace wash over him. He closed his eyes to keep himself from seeing the infinite wonder of the universe and the relation to how little he mattered. It was the last time he'd close his eyes.

"…" Evangeline is speechless.

"What should we do?!" Konoka asked.

"We go save?" Ku-Fei asked.

"Well it wouldn't be right to just leave him there would it?" Negi asked the group.

Chachamaru made a decision and flew out there. She picked him up as gently as she could and flew back to the clearing. "We must get out of here." More of the Knights show up from their white spirals and engage in combat with Midhackon.

* * *

Peten stood face to face with himself in a world of pure white. The two of them gave each other a blank stare. "Once again, you've botched it with a woman…" Said one of the two. "Though this looks like it will be the last time. You haven't got much time left."

The other looked on. "I take this to mean... I am about to die. I suppose... I suppose that, just so long as she is safe. I'm a little sad I can't be there to help correct the mistakes I've made."

"We'd have to go all the way back to the beginning, to when you were born. Hopefully the fates would see kindly to releasing you from your fate as a bard."

"I fail to see how that would help any. Besides, if I did that I wouldn't have met her."

"She's a little young, don't you think?"

"Shows how little you know. She's Evangeline A.K. McDowell. One of the more famous vampires. More known than I'll ever be."

"Now I get you. So you were prepared for an eventual separation?"

Peten looked down, then back up at the him facing him. "Not right now, but I suppose it would have been eventual. Who am I to expect to be with someone who means a lot to me and be happy, eh?"

"Everyone has that right. The world is full of people who found someone that means the world to them. Why should you be different?"

"My fate as a bard, or so you say. And the Order wouldn't let me."

"The Order wouldn't have been interested in you if you weren't a bard. As for bards, most of them didn't die from a bullet grazing the main artery to the heart."

"Is that what… did it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You did well hanging on this long." Both remained silent for a moment. "Hmm… I wonder?"

"What?"

"If you could go back… whether or not you would have actually met her." This Peten pulled a pocket watch from his pocket. "We're almost done here." He put the watch back where he had it.

"You seem to know more than me, which seems to always be the case… Will she be safe? Will she ever be happy?"

"I cannot answer that. From here, the worlds are a sealed affair." This Peten shook his head. ". And I can't see the future." A giant wooden door rose up from the white landscape behind this Peten. "It seems your time has come, sir."

"But why now?"

"…Perhaps the one who directs this world has grown bored with you. You are the victim of a greater force. In the end it could not be avoided. Perhaps your life's performance didn't warrant continuation. However… Let's see if you did so deserve this punishment. Your life will truly end with me."

"No! All I ever did is fight, my whole life, and where did it get me? I lost my family, my friends, and now the woman who mattered most to me. I don't wish to fight any more. Just let me go."

"No this is your last fight. The final judgment of the heavens! In your 21 years of life you caused a lot of pain and much pain given to you in turn. There needs to be a balance before your path becomes true. I am the part of you that equals all the regret, all the sorrow, pain, and fury. You must kill me before you can be judged worthy of a happy ending"

The Peten in front of the door drew a rapier much like Peten's. The True Peten drew his own rapier. They crossed swords and began.

* * *

Chachamaru was monitoring his vitals. It wasn't good… They were fading fast. How he'd managed to hang on this long was unknown to her.

* * *

Just as soon as it started, it was over. "You've lost." The Guardian Peten had his sword to the True Peten's throat. "I shant expect what's behind that door will be pleasant, but after your life's performance… I wouldn't expect much else." This Peten put away the sword, turned, and started to walk away, slowly fading into the light.

"To have tried so hard and fail anyway. So this is it, huh?"

The Peten walking away stopped and asked something of the one in front of the door. "If you loved her as much as you say you do, don't you trust her to get out of the fight on her own?"

The door bound Peten stopped for a second. "She's one tough cookie. Of course she can."

"Then don't worry about it. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to worry."

"I guess I can't help it. After everything the Order of Infinite Night did, I know they wouldn't hesitate." The door Peten dropped to his knees. He started crying. "Is this really how it ends?"

The Peten who was walking away continued on until he was gone.

"Is there really nothing I can do?!" Peten punched the white landscape beneath him. After a few moments he stood back up and confronted the door. "My life amounted to a hill of nothing and I always left devastation in my wake. I don't expect nor deserve pity." He told the door. "But please grant me this one thing… Let her be happy." He reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and pulled it open.

* * *

Chachamaru was still monitoring his vitals as they went away from the battle between demon and gun-wielding knights. She suddenly stopped when they changed. They had to rush to get help because Konoka was unable to heal him because his magic clashed with hers and she had left her card in Eva's house.

"Master." She said.

"What? We need to get him help." Evangeline responded.

"I… don't think it will help."

"What do you mean?"

Chachamaru felt weird saying it. "He's dead. He's not breathing and his heart has stopped." She placed him gently on the ground.

"No." Evangeline went, knelt down beside him, and held his head. "Don't do this to me. You made me a promise." She put her head on his. "You wander in, make me a bunch of promises, and then leave."

"I can't begin to imagine what you're going through," Yue said, "but we should keep moving."

"Just give me a moment… Please?"

"Of course."

"How could you?" Evangeline asked him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, master?" Chachamaru told her. "I have something to tell you when we're safe. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind me telling you now."

"We need to get back and inform the headmaster. Otherwise, we'll be fighting Midhackon and those guys in black alone." Negi said.

Evangeline stood up. "Fine, but we're taking him too. It wouldn't be right to just leave him."

"Of course." Negi said.

They arrived at the school in the middle of the night and headed straight to somewhere they can contact the headmaster. Chachamaru placed Peten down on the floor in a secluded part of the school.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "You said to protect her, you didn't say anything about yourself."

"Yes, I know it's late but you have to listen." Negi told Konoe over the phone.

"What is the matter Negi-kun?" He asked. "You sound awfully troubled."

"We have a major problem. A demon by the name of Midhackon Des Et Krune and a group of knights in black are fighting each other in the woods. The demon has possessed Kaede and Setsuna. The knights have… killed Peten Falson. And they are wearing anti-magic armor."

"I'll make sure all necessary staff is informed and that the matter is dealt with before any damage can be done to the school and before any more lives are lost. I personally guarantee we'll get the two of them back safe as well." Konoe pressed some buttons which sent an alarm to all relevant staff.

* * *

Midhackon dealt with the Order of Infinite Night, maybe not all of them since they numbered around 100 and he took out around 70. Either way there wasn't anything they could do to him. Their bullets didn't have any effect on him. The _Arcane Infinity_ in The Fools head was quite helpful. It was more than willing to cough up its secrets to him. Thanks to it, incoming projectiles didn't even reach him.

He flew with no need to flap his wings, thanks again to The Fool, to Mahora to awaken the army. Those few days ago, when the music of a violin filled the night air, was a spell. A trick he conceived based on what the King of Dust had done to him. "Awaken those who heard my melody, arise and dance, we shall make merry based on our host's idea of fun. A night of destruction."

All over the dorms, the sleepers awaken, students rising from their slumbers. In an orderly fashion they march out into the darkness. The teachers that had arrived soon become aware of the students wandering about.

Midhackon landed on Mahora ground with Kaede and Setsuna as the crowds of students gather around him. Runes started lighting up around the demon, nine in total. A nine sided wall of force rose up around him and prevented the incoming barrage of spells from damaging him. Streams of yellow, fire, electricity, ice, all the elements bounced off the barrier.

Negi ran forth into the demons range and dodged the attempt to splatter him into the ground. He used his arm to run up closer and ended getting stopped by the barrier. He jumped out of the way of another attack and could hear Midhackon speaking.

"Hopu Greavna Hopu Hopu Xixifor Mynoth Durzkl Q'juna."

Those words… Just like ancient magic, but what for? Negi remained on his toes. A ball of energy formed and flew towards the young mage. He quickly reacted and it missed its mark. However, it angled upwards and headed for him once again. He ran and skidded around the nearest corner. The energy orb impacted with the corner and did some small amount of damage. Bits of brick splintered off and flew into the air.

Negi looked up to see Ayaka, in her sleep attire, looking down at him. The area around her eyes was darker than they should be.

"Uh… Ayaka-san?"

She grabbed him by the collar and throttled him a good one. He wrestled himself from her grasp and decided to run back to the others. "Asuna!" He shouted.

"What?" She asked.

"The students are under his control." He said as Ayaka gave full pursuit.

"Damn you." Asuna could only think of one thing. She held out her arm and clotheslined the Class Rep. Ayaka lay on the ground.

"He's got some kind of barrier around him. You think you might be able to cancel it out?" Negi asked.

Asuna answered, "I'll give it my best shot." She drew her card and summoned her sword. She ran at full tilt to the demon.

"Nodoka, use your book." Yue told her.

"Right." Nodoka summoned her book and opened it up. "There doesn't seem to be anything."

"Wait until Asuna drops the barrier. We should get something then."

Asuna chops the barrier and it warps then fades. The many magical attacks start hitting the demon. Nine more runes form around the demon Midhackon and they fire off a bolt of energy headed to Asuna. She strikes it with her sword and it fizzles. Midhackon has had enough of her. He flies at her and picks her up. He seems to be a bit bigger than back in the forest. He's got her throat when Negi shows up out of his peripheral vision. He fires off 23 light arrows. Midhackon drops the red head and takes the blast to his face. He grits through it and sticks his face out of the blast cloud.

"He's going to try a bite." Nodoka shouts. Negi moves out of the way.

"Annoying child." He snarled and found Evangeline in front of him. "Just as good and it still applies."

She ran to his face and landed a massive kick to his mouth. One of his teeth cracked from the impact. He let out a slight muffled scream as he covered his mouth.

"How's that for annoying?" Evangeline asked.

The cloud kicked up by Negi's attack settles and the mages start their assault once again. Midhackon rears back and lets out a howl. The runes show up again and reinstate the barrier. Asuna comes back and dissipates it again. She then takes the opportunity to run in and slash him. She leaves a deep cut along the hide across his chest.

"Aim for the wound!" Shouts one of the mages.

More and more attacks shift from generally aiming at the demon to the gaping cut in his chest. His resistance didn't go any deeper than his skin and Asuna's cancellation helped quite a bit. Negi aims an attack at the cut. The colliding magic energy exploded. Everyone went silent, waiting to see the result. A low snarl comes from the cloud. That indicated failure. But they had to have done something, right? The dust and remaining energy died away. The wound had become a massive wound.

"Another barrage!" The mages once again let off a spectacular display. Midhackon stumbled back and took to the air. He was bleeding profusely. Negi took to the air to give chase. Chachamaru followed him.

She flew up ahead and landed on him. Before he could roll she grabbed his wings, bent them, and broke the bones. No longer able to fly, he quickly plummeted to the ground. Chachamaru moved as Negi moved in for an attack. Negi fires off 59 more arrows down at the demon. They impact at the same time Midhackon hit the ground. One of the loudest screams came from Midhackon. He was smoldering in the impact crater he made. Both Chachamaru and Negi stood next to it, on guard for any attacks that may come. A skeletal hand comes from the smoke and grasps Chachamaru. Out from the crater comes the skeletal form of Midhackon Des Et Krune.

"You can't kill me! I can never die! The King of Dust knew that and he was far more powerful than you."

Chachamaru broke free of his clutches and punched him hard in the face. His skull flew off the neck and landed on the ground next to him. Asuna, Evangeline, and the others show up, as well as a number of mages.

"He's still thinking." Nodoka reveals. "His flight will allow his head to re-attach to the body."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Asuna ran to the head and jumped into the air. She drove her sword deep into Midhackon's skull. The area around the sword cracked.

Midhackon let out one more bellow. After that the skeletal remains of his body fell to pieces. Black vapor seeped forth from the bones and eventually stopped.

Nodoka's book went blank. "It over. I'm not getting anything."

Setsuna and Kaede awoke from their enslavement. Kaede, at arms length with Ku-Fei, and Setsuna at it with Takahata.

The black sludge, a result of a curse by Midhackon, resolved itself to nothingness. It evaporated as it hit the ground in black drops. Soon, the pure white feathers of Setsuna's wings were once again visible.

* * *

Evangeline and Chachamaru returned home to find Peten's flute and violin still there. They were both in their respective cases. Evangeline looked at them for a long time before deciding to do something with them in the morning. On the way home, Chachamaru had told her of the girl that Peten had known in his class.

"I wonder how much was true and what was a lie." Eva stated. "I guess I'll never know. And what he tried to say to me."

"I think the best thing would be to get some rest." Chachamaru told her.

The next day came and it found Evangeline in class in her usual spot. Her expression just a bit more somber than usual.

"Are you sure you want to be here? I'm perfectly fine with you taking a day off." Negi asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to move on." Evangeline told him. "I've done it before, I'm doing it now, and I'll do it again."

"Sounds like you're bottling up your emotions."

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Evangeline asked as the tone to start class rings.

**--Chapter 9: End--**

**--Bard Moon Rising: End--**

**Afterthoughts:** This is the last chapter. I decided to end it after I stopped having fun. I would like to thank what fans there were of this story for coming along on this, albeit brief, ride.

* * *

Far too often in this world we let anger influence our decisions. This is no way to be. Don't forget to tell those around you what they mean to you and to treat others with respect and kindness. Every meeting is a possibility for friendship or love.

Those of you with a significant other… don't forget to tell them how much they mean to you. For what if you leave someday and find that you will never be able to return? Why should you last words be angry over some petty little thing that in the grand scheme, dosen't really matter?

Peten never got that opportunity. His words drowned out by the chaos around him.

Sometimes it's over too soon.


End file.
